3, 2, 1 ¡ACCIÓN!
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: La adaptación de un libro a una película es el sueño de todo escritor. Umi Sonoda, joven escritora con fama en ascenso lo ha conseguido. Nada podría ser más perfecto, excepto cuando la protagonista es Honoka, su vieja amiga, su antiguo amor y con quien forjó un pasado de ausencia y heridas. Su reencuentro le dará una nueva oportunidad de estar juntas. [UA][Ooc] [HonoUmi]
1. Toma 1

**Love Live no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de** **Sakurako Kimino, ASCII Media Works, el sello discográfico Lantis, y el estudio de animación Sunrise.**

**3, 2, 1 ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Toma 1.**

* * *

Una película. Su libro más famoso, el que más amaba, sería adaptado a una película.

Aún no podía creerlo, todo había sido tan sorpresivo que apenas podía repasar las palabras de su editor cuando le dio la increíble noticia. Y eso había sido apenas hace dos meses, desde entonces su rutina usualmente tranquila, se convirtió en un ir y venir de personas, firmas y noches de desvelos convirtiendo la historia en un digno guión para ser llevado a la pantalla grande. Porque nadie mejor que ella podría conducir lo que tanto le costó escribir.

Aunque seguía pareciendo un sueño.

Trabajó tanto en cada palabra, cada frase y cada personaje, especialmente en la protagonista. Dejó el alma en cada escena, su corazón había sido plasmado, parte de sus arrepentimientos en la historia. Para ella, el que le gustara a tantas personas y fuera su despegue a una fama creciente, era tan perfecto. El libro era su obra maestra, aunque había escrito muchos más después, ése era el que contenía los sentimientos que dejó atrás.

Nunca pensó que alguien se interesara en rescatarlo y traerlo a la vida.

Al principio, dudó en ceder los derechos, pensó que una película no podría hacer justicia a lo que había creado, su imaginación era lo único que tenía cuando necesitaba escapar de los recuerdos y en parte, ella temía que alguien pudiera ver más allá de la vida que tanto le costó ocultar. Pero cuando los rumores comenzaron en internet, y notó la cantidad de fans que apoyaban la idea y esperaban ver el proyecto realizado, supo que el libro no le pertenecía sólo a ella. Al final, fueron esos desconocidos los que la hicieron saltar de una escritora novata, a un ídolo reconocido. Esta película la merecían ellos.

Y ahí estaba, ojerosa pero satisfecha, tomando un poco de té, escuchando los comentarios de la productora sentado a su lado y también de la directora, sobre algunos de los prospectos que le fueron recomendados para interpretar a la protagonista. Ambas mujeres eran competentes, disciplinadas y apuntaban a hacer el mayor éxito de la historia, Eli Ayase y Toujo Nozomi tenían una fama que las precedía, todas sus películas siempre rompieron taquillas tanto en Japón como en el extranjero, cosechando premios en los _Blue Ribbon Awards_, _Hochi Film Award _y los _Awards of the Japanese Academy_, incluso con nominaciones al Óscar que lamentablemente no ganaron. Según ellas, esta película sería la que les daría el tan ansiado premio.

Por ello, la producción era de alto presupuesto, Umi sabía lo crucial que era elegir a la persona perfecta para el papel, aquella que pudiera interpretar a la chica que creó con tanta energía que no hiciera sentir decepcionados ni a los fans, ni a ella misma. No sólo eso, la persona elegida… debería ser un poco como _ella. _La chica en quien se inspiró.

Era estúpido, lo sabía. No podía esperar encontrar a alguien que la reemplazara, Maki se lo había dicho incontables veces; tenía que olvidarla, dejar atrás los amargos recuerdos.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora y por lo que Rin ha informado, las aspirantes están completas, ¿deberíamos comenzar? ¿Sonoda-san? —Nozomi miró a cada lado, poniendo especial atención en ella.

—Por supuesto —asintió, dejando la taza semivacía de té en el pequeño escritorio. Tomó en sus manos el guión y buscó la escena que se interpretaría. Ella lo había elegido personalmente, así como había insistido en ser parte del casting. No permitiría que su personaje fuera arruinado.

—Excelente, esperemos encontrar a la indicada pronto, aún quedan muchos personajes por buscar —Eli hizo lo mismo, acomodando su propio juego de copias.

Un asentimiento de Nozomi hacia la castaña de lentes en la puerta, fue todo lo necesario para que la primera persona entrara.

Decir que estaba decepcionada era poco, no es que las chicas que se presentaron frente a ella no fueran capaces de hacer la escena o interpretar los diálogos, lo hacían bastante bien y la mayoría ya tenía una renombre detrás, es sólo que… Umi sentía que les faltaba algo. Una chispa en sus ojos, una energía que las hiciera especiales. No había nada de eso, ninguna lo tenía. Todas eran lindas y se metían en el papel, pero les faltaba un algo que no podía explicar. Se sentía frustrada por no entender lo que estaba buscando.

Alrededor de dos horas después, apenas quedaban un par y ninguna de las otras le era suficiente, ¿era ella demasiado estricta tal vez?

—Tranquila, suele suceder. Después de todo, es tu historia y eres a la primera que debe gustarle quién se haga cargo de tu protagonista —Nozomi la intentó consolar, después de ver como el estrés se hacía cargo de su mente.

—Lo siento, juro que no es mi intención postergarlo demasiado.

—No es necesario que te disculpes, aún podemos hacer un segundo casting —Eli propuso, mientras miraba la lista de chicas que aún faltaban, de pronto, su mirada se iluminó cuando sus ojos azules se posaron en uno en especial—, o… podría ser mucho más pronto. Creo que la siguiente podría ser la indicada.

Umi no sabía sobre quién se refería, había sido muy específica al decir que no quería saber el nombre de las candidatas, para evitar algún juicio prematuro. A ella no le importaba su fama, sino quién podría llevar una carga tan grande como la chica de la historia.

Por eso, definitivamente nunca esperó que esa persona, fuera la siguiente en entrar.

—Soy Kousaka Honoka, es un placer estar aquí y, ¡espero ser lo que buscan!

.

.

* * *

No había ningún error. Ella estaba ahí, a unos metros de distancia. Era diferente a como la recordaba, un poco más alta, con facciones endurecidas y su cabello jengibre más largo, sin la coleta infantil de sus viejos años. Su voz era igual de enérgica, tal vez un poco más madura debido a la edad, sus ojos azules eran el reflejo mismo del cielo, grandes, expresivos, como un par de soles eclipsando el lugar. Umi podía ver la energía y esperanza brotar de ella. Fue una visión dolorosa.

Quería irse de ahí, correr tan lejos como pudiera. No estaba lista para esto, no estaba preparada para escucharla después de siete años de ausencia.

—Puedes empezar cuando quieras.

Entonces pasó, ella la miró y Umi sintió que su corazón caía en picada. Podía esperar cualquier cosa, una mirada de odio, de enojo o de resentimiento, pero no hubo nada de eso, en los segundos en que sus ojos se encontraron, Honoka sonrió, tan cálido y amorosa que hizo más grande su angustia. Quería llorar.

Se tragó sus emociones, puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y regresó a mirar las líneas que conocía de memoria.

Honoka no debía de estar ahí.

Su voz comenzó a recitar las palabras, sólo cuando la escuchó, Umi levantó la vista sabiendo que estaría concentrada en lo que debía interpretar.

Fue impactante, arrollador. No estaba segura siquiera de cómo estaba respirando. Era ella, su protagonista viva. Honoka hizo suyo el papel, se convirtió en apenas segundos, sus gestos, su ira, su risa, su dolor.

_«El mundo no es tan simple como crees, aún si te vas, no cambiará en nada mi decisión. Voy a morir por ti... y no puedes detenerme»_

El aplauso de Eli y Nozomi hicieron eco en la habitación.

—¡Ha sido espléndido, muchas gracias! —Las dos mujeres estaban satisfechas y encantadas con la expresividad de la chica, algo que las otras no habían mostrado.

Honoka hizo una reverencia agradeciendo la atención con una risa boba que enmarcaba sus dientes blancos. Sus orbes azules la encontraron otra vez, con una expresión de añoranza que le hizo retorcer las entrañas.

Pronto, dejó la habitación suspirando de alivio, o al menos eso creyó Umi. Su mirada no la abandonó en ningún momento, captando una silueta más baja saltando hacia ella cuando la puerta se cerró.

—¡Eso fue increíble! —clamó Nozomi, recostándose en el respaldo de su asiento.

—La mejor hasta ahora —Eli confirmó, escribiendo algo sobre la hoja con el nombre. Después, la miró, siendo consciente de su silencio—, ¿qué te pareció Sonoda-san? Ya sé lo que pensarás, que es una novata cuando dijimos que no necesitábamos eso, pero vamos, su escena fue genial, y es una actriz en ascenso que sólo ha estado en dramas de televisión, este podría ser su despegue y realmente es muy buena.

—Ha tenido buenas críticas y recibimos un par de correos de referencias —Nozomi continuó—, sé que no te importa nada de eso pero personalmente creo que el papel está hecho para ella, ¡me puso la piel de gallina con esa última frase! Dudo encontrar a una mejor _Sálikan_ que la que hizo.

Por supuesto que lograría encarnar al personaje, la creó pensando en ella.

Eli y Nozomi estaban de acuerdo, ¿ella lo estaba? Si decía que sí, tendría que soportar verla por el siguiente año, regresar a esos recuerdos enterrados y enfrentar lo que tanto le costó olvidar. Pero si no lo hacía, si la dejaba ir… ¿cuándo volvería a verla? ¿A saber de su vida y escuchar su risa? Honoka volvería a desaparecer, justo como ella hizo siete años atrás cuando aquello ocurrió.

No sabía cuánto la extrañaba hasta que la vio entrar.

Suspiró, leyendo las líneas de un guión lleno de angustia.

—Es la indicada —dijo, acariciando el papel, tratando de recordar cómo se sentía su piel.

—Muy bien, entonces haré la llamada. Tenemos a nuestra protagonista.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

_¡Bienvenidos a una nuevo relato que no sé de dónde salió! O bueno, si sé, de la pequeña amargura de mi vida actual (?) En fin, no sé si será corto o será más largo, uno o diez capítulos más, sólo sé que me ha ayudado a no hundir mi poca imaginación y salvar mi corazón que me ha pedido algo de la OTP desde hace años, ¡las amo! El manga es tan asdfghjklñ con ellas, en serio, en serio, las hacen tan cercanas y tan unidas que no veo como separarlas, es taaaan hermoso. Y bueno, hay que llevar su amor por todos lados ¡porque el mundo necesita más HonoUmi! En fin, hasta la ¿próxima? _


	2. Toma 2

**3, 2, 1 ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Toma 2**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sus brazos rodearon su cintura, atrayendo su espalda hasta su pecho. Ser unos centímetros más alta tenía sus ventajas, como el poder hundir su rostro en el hueco de su cuello e inhalar su aroma a pan dulce. La adormecía, estar ahí, con los pétalos de sakura cayendo en gráciles movimientos a su alrededor, arrastrados por la suave brisa de la tarde, y los destellos naranja en el horizonte, era una dicha inexplicable. Amaba estos momentos, poder disfrutar de la tranquilidad de estar ahí con Honoka, en el solitario parque después de una dura jornada de kendo, era todo para ella. _

_Honoka se removió un poco, buscando una mejor posición con Umi abrazándola detrás, pero procurando no molestarla demasiado como para recibir un regaño. _

—_¿Umi-chan? _

_Su voz apenas logró colarse en un lejano susurro hasta su mente adormecida. _

—_¿Qué pasa, Honoka? —preguntó, levantando apenas su rostro para que pudiera escuchar mejor. _

—_Bueno... me estaba preguntando… —calló de pronto, dejando al aire sus palabras como si le costara continuar. En la tensión de su cuerpo, Umi sintió que se arrepentía de haber hablado. _

—_Sólo dilo de una vez _—_La instó, apretando con suavidad sus manos sobre su estómago para tranquilizarla. _

—… _¿Por cuánto tiempo crees que podremos mantenernos juntas de ésta manera?_

_La pregunta le aterró, no podía ni siquiera creer que Honoka pensara en eso, ¿no era suficiente lo que le demostraba? ¿Honoka dudaba de estos momentos con ella a su lado? Dolió pensarlo, lejos de Honoka, de su ánimo, su perseverancia, y su cariño. No, simplemente no podía suceder. _

—_Si lo que te preocupa es crecer... incluso después de que lo hagamos, de que alcancemos la mediana edad y nos pongamos viejas y arrugadas… estaremos juntas por la eternidad, ¿lo entiendes Honoka? Siempre y para siempre._

_._

_._

* * *

Umi salió de su cuarto pasado el mediodía, con pronunciadas ojeras, un dolor de cabeza horrible y una nula paciencia a cualquier rastro de luz disponible. Se deslizó como pudo hasta la cocina, buscando café amargo y unas pastillas que le ayudaran a bajar la nubosidad de su cabeza.

—No te ves mejor que alguien que acaba de salir de una tumba.

—No sabes cuánto me gustaría estar en una —musitó, en reproche.

—Usualmente respeto tu espacio y decisiones pero, ¿no crees que dos días sin ir al set es demasiado? ¿No te preocupa ver al resto de actores en los castings?

La pregunta de Maki apenas se registró en su turbulenta mente, sus movimientos en piloto automático se encargaron de hacer el café más cargado y sin azúcar que su estómago pudiera soportar. Un sorbo bastó para hacerla arrugar la cara y desear no haber guardado tanto vino en el estudio.

Maki solo la miró con una ceja enarcada, tamborileando la pluma desde su lugar en el sillón sin levantar la vista de su cuaderno de notas, siendo consciente del mal humor de Umi. No entendía bien el giro de la situación, había estado tan ansiosa y feliz por el casting a su protagonista y de pronto, al regresar, su sentido de responsabilidad pareció haber sido arrollado y aventado a un lugar muy lejano.

—Eli y Nozomi se encargarán de eso —respondió Umi tras varios sorbos, cuando su cabeza ya no parecía un volcán explosivo—, en realidad no me importa nadie más que la principal. Los demás no necesitan tanto cuidado, son solo secundarios.

—Si tú lo dices…

Umi ocupó el otro asiento del ancho sillón, saboreando la amargura de la bebida que hacía juego con lo que sentía. Cuánto le gustaría que fuese un sueño, que el casting hubiese ido bien… que ella no se hubiera presentado.

—¿Tan mal estuvo? —Maki preguntó, dejando finalmente sobre la mesa su pluma, luego de anotar un par de estrofas en lo que estaba trabajando. Miró a su amiga y el semblante decaído que portaba desde un par de días atrás.

Umi negó, su atención se quedó en las ondas del líquido de su taza a medio vaciar.

—Todo lo contrario, no creo que exista mejor persona que _ella_.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

—El problema es… Honoka, Kousaka Honoka es el problema.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era lo menos, la mención del nombre atrajo los recuerdos de noches silenciosas, botellas vacías y sollozos escondidos entre sueños. Maki comprendió de dónde venía el terrible estado de su compañera, al menos en lo poco que sabía del nombre.

—No sabía que era actriz de cine —respondió, lanzando una mirada comprensiva a la chica frente a ella.

—No lo es.

Umi sorbió otro poco del café ya frío, su mirada se desvió a la pequeña bolsita de seda atada en su muñeca, que guardaba en su interior celosamente el único recuerdo de días felices.

—Parece que este será su gran debut, ya hay un rumor en línea y sus fans están reaccionando, ¿crees que Toujo-san lo haya soltado? —Maki añadió, una vez que dejó a un lado su cuaderno y tomó su móvil para navegar en línea.

Umi rodó los ojos, no estaba ayudando en nada a mejorar su ánimo, aunque no podía pedir mucho, ella era así.

—No lo sé y no me importa, en realidad, no estoy segura de querer continuar con esto pero los lectores me matarían si se cancela y no quiero ni pensar en los abogados que Eli mandará.

—Si tanto te molesta, ¿no es más fácil elegir a alguien más? ¿Por qué aceptaste en primer lugar? Pudiste negarte, es tu película después de todo.

Umi suspiró lentamente.

—No lo sé, sólo… ella es perfecta. Lo hizo bien _—«Y es un personaje inspirado en ella»_ se guardó para sí—. Se supone que esto nunca pasaría, nunca volvería a verla otra vez, ni siquiera estar a diez metros de distancia, ¿qué tan mal puede ser el destino para arruinar la única cosa que siento que está bien?

—No creo que haya sido el destino —Maki logró captar la mirada incrédula de Umi, se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia uno de los estantes de la sala para sacar un juego de hojas que la escritora conocía muy bien. Lo puso en la pequeña mesa del centro, señalando en la portada las letras en el inferior—, ahí está tu nombre, es el libro y guión de la película, se lo envían a todos los aspirantes, eso significa que esa chica no llegó al casting sin querer o por error, ella sabía que era tu historia y que estarías allí. Incluso si no en el casting, en el rodaje. Umi, ella fue directamente hacia ti.

.

—Eso o simplemente vio la oportunidad de hacerse famosa con algo que todos dicen que será exitoso —añadió Maki, volviendo a sentarse con cuaderno en mano.

—No, Honoka no es esa clase de persona —Umi negó, ni siquiera dejando que esa idea fuese una posibilidad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? No la has visto en, ¿cuántos años? ¿Siete? Las personas cambian Umi, tú cambiaste.

Por supuesto que lo hizo, volviendo a aquellos días en que conoció a la chica frente a ella en la misma editorial, rodeada de una constante aura depresiva, emociones reprimidas, y su silencio eterno, conocerla le abrió una nueva oportunidad de comenzar a reconstruir los pedazos de su destruida vida. Y ahora estaban ahí, compartiendo departamento y estudio, ella como escritora y Maki como reconocida guionista de musicales; Maki fue la amiga que necesitó para caminar de nuevo, cuando llegó a su estado crítico, y fue ella quién le sugirió escribir una historia para remediar un poco de su dolor, aún sin conocer la historia real de lo que la llevó a estar así.

No podía refutar nada, Honoka pudo haber cambiado también, lo sabía. No era menos doloroso pensarlo. Maki hizo eco a sus primeras ideas después de que Honoka se fuera, una parte dentro, que creyó enterrar, se puso feliz de verla ahí a unos pasos y deseó tanto salir tras ella para abrazarla. Pero no podía hacer eso, la dañó y lastimó de formas tan inimaginables y viles que no merecía ni siquiera respirar su mismo aire.

¿Por qué Honoka fue ahí? ¿Por qué ahora? Tal vez era cierto lo que la compositora decía, ella quería fama, lo que significaba que había dejado atrás todo, ¿lo hizo? ¿Honoka si pudo olvidarla?

Y si pudo, ¿qué con eso? Umi también creyó hacerlo, o intentó al menos.

—Umi, eres mi mejor amiga y sabes que te quiero —Nuevamente Maki se levantó, esta vez para sentarse al lado de Umi y poner una mano conciliadora sobre la de ella—, pero en todos los años que te conozco, nunca me has dicho exactamente lo que pasó entre ustedes dos como para dejarte en la forma en que te conocí. Quiero ayudarte, ¿podría ser el momento de que me contaras la verdad?

Quería corresponder su amistad, ser sincera por una vez en su vida pero rememorar, era casi tan asfixiante como lo fue en aquél tiempo.

—No, lo siento, Maki.

Para su asombro, la chica en vez de recriminarle, la abrazó. Sus brazos se encontraron también alrededor de ella, y no pudo evitar el pensamiento filtrado del calor que le faltaba y que nadie más podría proporcionarle.

—Entiendo, no te presionaré, pero si puedo darte un consejo, diría que debes hablar con ella antes de que el rodaje empiece. Porque así como te encuentras, no vas a terminar bien, y no quiero verte caer de nuevo. Prométeme que harás el intento.

Promesas, nunca hizo de nuevo alguna, nunca pudo cumplirlas.

—Lo prometo.

.

.

* * *

Esa misma noche, después de un largo baño, se dispuso a buscar en internet toda la información disponible sobre Honoka, su carrera y algunos datos personales que de alguna manera se pudieran colar en la red. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba enferma y obsesionada con la chica que ocupaba toda la pantalla de su computadora, imágenes tras imágenes de años anteriores dónde podía apreciar su crecimiento y lo bien que le había sentado para convertirla en la mujer que estuvo frente a ella. Tan radiante y hermosa, tan cerca y tan lejos.

Siete años perdidos.

La única cosa que le molestaba, era no saber mucho sobre su vida privada. Era estúpido, cuando eres alguien famoso no puedes ventilar cosas que la prensa pudiera usar para desmembrarte, lo sabía, ella también hizo todo lo posible para ocultarse a excepción de su nombre, negándose a usar un pseudónimo; al parecer, Honoka pensaba como ella.

Si logró continuar adelante, entonces… ¿encontró a alguien más? El pensamiento le provocó un horrible retortijón en su corazón, la sola idea la hizo sentir miserable. Honoka siendo de alguien más, recibiendo sus abrazos, sus sonrisas, sus caricias…

Buscó con ahínco en cada foto y hasta se metió a foros buscando cualquier pista, nadie decía nada salvo el fangirleo sobre su supuesta participación en su película. Aunque algunos especulaban cosas, y el que se llevó su aliento, fue donde alguien aseguraba haberla visto salir de un restaurant famoso de citas, del brazo de alguien de menor estatura. Había una foto anexa, demasiado pixeleada como para afirmar que era ella, pero Umi sabía que sí lo era.

Cerró la computadora, no podía soportar pensar en el tema. Ella debió avanzar también, ¡debió hacerlo! ¿Cuándo siquiera fue la última vez que tuvo una cita? Claro, nunca la tuvo. Lo que es peor, ¿por qué le importaba tanto que Honoka pudiera estar en una relación?

Se alejó de su escritorio y salió al balcón de su habitación. Afuera la brisa soplaba fuerte, la luna se erguía implacable sobre la ciudad dando un toque surrealista a las cientos de luces pequeñas de los edificios. La torre de Tokio lucía tan imponente con su luz carmín recorriéndola, era una vista que sólo una vez soñó con ver.

Maki tenía razón, debía hacer algo con el conflicto de su interior. No podía permitirse recaer cuando su película estaba en marcha, mucha gente dependía de ello. Regresó por su celular, buscando en la agenda el número de Nozomi. Era tarde pero estaba segura de que la otra mujer tampoco estaría en cama, no cuando apenas comenzaba todo.

—_¡Pero vaya! ¡Hasta que tengo noticias de ti! Estaba a punto de hacer una lectura para saber si al menos vivías_ —La recibió la siempre animada voz cantarina de Nozomi.

—Estuve trabajando en ajustes para el guión —mintió. Que Maki supiera era una cosa, no iba a dejar caer su profesionalismo por motivos personales.

—_Si… me lo imaginé. Le dije lo mismo a Elichi, nuestra Sonoda-sensei no haría nada que dañara el trabajo_ —Hubo un atisbo de sospecha que Umi decidió ignorar—,_ bien, verás ya tenemos a la mayoría de los personajes, si te parece bien te enviaré un e-mail con sus nombres, fotos y posibles personajes, sólo quedan los extras y podremos reunirnos para hablar del tema._

—Perfecto —musitó, sin dejar de mirar la ciudad llena de luces—, y… hablando de eso, ¿has hablado con esa chica?

—_¿Chica? ¿Cuál chica? He estado hablando con cientos en las últimas semanas. _

—Honoka, la protagonista.

—_¡Oh! ¡Kousaka-san! Por supuesto, el mismo día de las audiciones, ¡casi nos deja sordas cuando se puso a gritar al otro lado de la línea! E incluso creo que rompió algo, no estoy segura, como sea, ¿qué pasa con ella?_

Respiró hondo, no se echaría atrás.

—Quiero hablar con ella sobre el personaje… ya sabes, no quiero que lo arruine y ella era muy… efusiva, ¿crees que hay algún problema?

—_¿Bromeas? Mientras mejor haga su papel, esta película será un éxito, los espíritus la han bendecido~ te enviaré sus datos también. Aunque esperaba tener una reunión con todos antes de personalmente con uno._

—Sé lo que hago, no les fallaré.

Hubo un breve silencio en el otro lado.

—_Ella tuvo un gran impacto en ti, ¿verdad?_

—Podría decirse —respondió, negándose a soltar algo más—. Esperaré los correos en unos minutos, me pasaré por la tarde en las oficinas. Nos vemos Nozomi-san, descansa.

Casi escuchó a Nozomi sonreír.

—_También tú, Umi-sensei._

La notificación de un nuevo correo llegó al cabo de un rato. Umi abrió el mensaje y se quedó observando el documento donde ponía el número de teléfono, e-mail y dirección de Honoka.

—¿Con cuál debería comenzar?

Llamarla debería ser la mejor opción, pero escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo… no creía que siquiera pudiera responder. Ir a su casa resultaría peor, ¿qué haría si se encontraba con alguien que no fuera ella? No, no soportaría eso, además, ni siquiera vivía en el mismo lugar de su infancia, lejos desde donde estaba. Lo más seguro era el correo electrónico, no la vería ni podría oír su voz. Si, era lo que necesitaba.

Abrió su bandeja, eligió crear un nuevo correo. Observó la pantalla apagarse cuando el tiempo de espera se agotó, lo desbloqueó de nuevo y una vez más, el tiempo se terminó. Era más difícil de lo que pensaba. Abrió uno de los cajones de la repisa en el otro lado del cuarto, sacó una botella de vino nueva y una copa, la llenó hasta el tope y la bebió de un trago.

Tomó el celular de nuevo y escribió a prisa evitando releer las palabras escritas. Breve y simple; aún dudó antes de presionar la tecla de enviar y sólo hasta que vio el ícono de la carta desaparecer, dejó la copa vacía y se metió a la cama lanzando el celular lo más lejos posible.

Si tenía suerte, dormiría de inmediato. Pero la suerte por lo visto, la había abandonado.

_**C: Buenas noches, lamento la hora, soy Sonoda Umi, escritora y guionista de "En el fin del Edén", ¿podemos reunirnos?**_

_**R: ¡No te preocupes! ¡Soy gran admiradora tuya! :D Y estoy feliz de poder participar en esta película, claro que podemos vernos, ¿mañana? ¡No sé como es el tiempo de los escritores famosos..! **_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A: **_Hello~ __pues sí, es un nuevo capítulo y hasta yo me sorprendo, aunque es algo corto. No quiero dejar que las cosas mueran con mantener una longitud así que los sacaré así como mi cabeza pide. Agradezco tanto a los que les gusta el ship (OTP) y a los que no es especialmente el suyo pero les ha llamado la atención, ¡gracias por darme la oportunidad de mostrarles lo hermoso y doloroso que puede ser en esta nueva historia! No sé que más decir que seguir agradeciendo :"D Nos vemos~_


	3. Toma 3

**3, 2, 1 ¡ACCIÓN**

**Toma 3**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—_YA, ¡MEN, DO!_

—_¡YA! ¡KOTE, MEN, DO! _

—_¡Uwaa! —El grito afligido de Honoka, junto a su leve jadeo de dolor cuando el shinai impactó en su costado, dio por terminado la práctica. _

_Umi relajó sus brazos, bajando la espada. Exhalaba rápido, tratando de recuperar un poco del aliento mientras el sudor hacía su camino. Un ruido sordo, y Honoka se desplomó en el suelo, con respiraciones y condiciones similares a las suyas. _

_Sonrió, ver a Honoka exhausta, con la piel perlada y el cansancio a tope, era una vista a la que nadie más que ella tenía acceso, sus ojos azules tan vivos y radiantes hacían que su corazón se saltara un par de latidos. Caminó hasta el extremo para dejar su espada y tomar unas botellas de agua medio llenas y dos toallas pequeñas. _

_Mientras avanzaba a través de la madera del Dojo, secó el exceso de sudor de su cara con uno de los paños, cuando llegó hasta ella, se quedó de pie, esperando a que recuperara algo de energía para sentarse. _

—_No tuve ninguna oportunidad contra ti de nuevo —Honoka aceptó la botella, acabándose el resto. Umi hizo lo mismo, sintiendo el alivio de la frescura correr por su garganta. _

—_No creo que nadie se exija tanto a sí misma como lo haces tú, Honoka. _

—_¡Es mi orgullo de guerrero! —clamó la jengibre, aceptando la otra toalla que Umi le extendió— O eso intento, sigo sin ser tan buena como tú._

—_Eso es porque llevo entrenando desde que pude caminar y tuve la fuerza para sostener una vara, pero aún así, creo que has avanzado más que nadie. Obtuviste el grado 1-DAN, y eso no cualquiera a nuestra edad podría tenerlo._

—_Bueno, es que te ves tan genial cuando peleas que quisiera ser un poco como tú, tienes un aire de príncipe, y además conseguiste el 3-DAN, ¡eso te hace más increíble aún! _

_El elogio la hizo sonrojar, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir halagos por algo que sus padres le inculcaban como un deber. Una digna heredera, esa era su responsabilidad, sólo que Honoka lo hacía parecer más divertido._

—_¿¡Príncipe!? Pero qué tonterías dices Honoka. Ambas tenemos que esforzarnos, se acerca la competencia nacional y como anterior campeona, no permitiré que alguien más ocupe el nuevo título, eres a la única que reconoceré como rival, ¿entendiste? _

—_Yaaaay —Honoka hizo una mueca de desgano—, a veces creo que no fue buena idea pedirte que me permitieras entrar a la competencia. _

_Umi enrolló parte del hakama, para poder sentarse a la par de Honoka. Espalda con espalda. Aún a través de la tela, podía sentir la piel de la chica, trabajada gracias al riguroso entrenamiento que tenían. Hubo un pequeño pensamiento de querer tocar un poco de esos abdominales que sabía que se estaban formando, agradeció que estuviera de espaldas y Honoka no se diera cuenta del sonrojo y vergüenza por pensar en algo tan indecente. Últimamente tenía estos pensamientos, desde que habían avanzado un poco más en los gestos permitidos entre ambas._

—_A-Aún puedes retirarte, si crees que es demasiado. No quiero obligarte —dijo, intentando sonar menos severa. Ella había sido forjada y entrenada todos los días de su vida, pedir a alguien que estuviera a su nivel era demasiado y pese a eso, Honoka estaba avanzando como nadie. _

—_¡De ninguna manera! —replicó la jengibre, empujándola un poco al moverse de repente, para su sorpresa, su enérgica voz se apagó hasta apenas un susurro—, es que, practicar kendo hace que Umi-chan pase más tiempo conmigo. _

_La admisión fue un duro golpe a su cordura, tenía tantas ganas de voltear y abrazarla pero eliminó la idea de inmediato, eso no era algo propio de ella sino de Honoka. _

—_Aún si tuviera que entrenar más, buscaría el tiempo para estar contigo —dijo, tranquilizándola. Amaba la forma tan única de Honoka para hacerla sentir importante, tanto como lo era para ella. _

—_Supongo que si… como sea, ¡traeré ese título para el club de Otonokizaka! ¡Ya verás! _

_Umi rió, aliviada de que su ánimo regresara. _

—_Lo creo, estaré apoyándote. _

_Se quedaron unos minutos así, una contra la otra sin decir nada, dejando que sus músculos se relajaran antes de quitarse el hakama y darse una merecida ducha. Aún tenían tarea por hacer, que de hecho era la principal razón de que Honoka estuviera en su casa pero aprovechando que no había clases en el dojo, decidieron entrenar un poco. Nada era más relajante que pasar el tiempo con ella. _

—_Oye, Umi-chan~ ayer estaba viendo un drama con Yuki, ¡era muy bueno! La protagonista era tan linda y hacía todas esas caras cuando tenía que pelear contra el malo, ¡era sorprendente! Y, ¿sabes? Me pregunté si yo podría hacer eso, no sé, se veía tan genial poder transmitir tantas emociones, ¡mi corazón hacía doki doki cuando la veía!_

_Frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar en esa posibilidad. _

—_¿Tú una actriz?¿Sabes que las actrices tienen que memorizar muchas líneas? Y repetir como cien veces una escena hasta que salga bien, y tienen que llevar una dieta rigurosa, nada de pan —casi pudo imaginar la arruga en su cara, amaba el pan más que nadie y privarla parecía una cosa imposible— No Honoka, jamás podrías ser una actriz._

—_Mou~ pero sería… ¿qué otra palabra hay que se parezca a genial?—Umi volvió a reír en respuesta—, bien, bien, incluso si eso estuviera fuera de discusión, ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Soy peor en la escuela, lo único que se me dan son las matemáticas y eso es demasiado aburrido como para pensar en trabajar de eso, ¡moriría! _

_No hubo mucho en que pensar, Umi tenía una respuesta exacta que había estado pensando desde que vio cuán bien le quedaba el hakama a Honoka y la furia que corría en sus ojos en las peleas. _

—_Tal vez… ¿podrías ser maestra de kendo? Ya sabes, aquí —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de ignorar la ansiedad que sentía—, no es mucho lo que ganarías, pero has dicho que es divertido. Y yo… tengo que heredar el estilo de danza de mi madre y ser instructora… sería un desperdicio dejar el Dojo, ¿no crees? _

_Umi tragó duro apenas terminó, temiendo escuchar la respuesta, los segundos eran opresivos. _

—_¿Instructora de kendo? ¡Suena genial..!_

_._

_._

* * *

El clima en la ciudad era frío, las hojas de los árboles de tonalidades naranjas caían por todos lados, el escenario ideal se pintaba cuadro por cuadro en la ciudad. Si se concentraba, podía ver algunas escenas llevándose a cabo bajo los altos árboles del parque de Shiba, un cuerpo tirado, una herida abierta, un grito desgarrador, aunque posiblemente el equipo de producción haría un mejor trabajo con tecnología actual, seguía pensando que no habría mejor esencia que lo natural.

Era un hermoso escenario, el mismo que vería el reencuentro de aquél fantasma olvidado.

No pensó que esta reunión sería tan pronto, vamos, ni siquiera pensó que Honoka le respondería apenas minutos después de su mensaje, ¿qué hacía ella despierta tan tarde? Su cabeza aún se sentía pesada y brumosa, no estaba segura de que esto que no era más que un sueño.

—Esto está pasando, no pienses que estás soñando —Maki habló a su lado, sentada en la misma banca que ella mirando al resto de personas corretear en el pequeño espacio libre del parque, algunos incluso en camping.

—Lo sé —murmuró, pese al frío, ella sentía calor, tal vez por la ansiedad que sentía.

No sólo eso, tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada de ver de nuevo a Honoka, quién alguna vez fue su lugar seguro, la única persona a la que le permitió derribar su coraza de soledad y en quién tanto confió. Ahora, la idea de tener que verla, la hacía sentir… mal, terriblemente mal.

No ayudaba en nada que en los breves intercambios de correo que se dieron esa misma mañana, Honoka fuera tan… ¿animada? La forma en cómo se refería a ella, sin tanta formalidad pero tampoco sin estrecha amistad, le provocaba cosas.

—Cuando te dije que prometieras arreglar las cosas, no me refería a que lo hicieras precisamente hoy, no te ves muy bien.

Umi negó, exhalando un poco del aire que estaba reteniendo con sus respiraciones lentas.

—Es mejor ahora y no durante el proyecto, si vamos a trabajar juntas… —No continuó porque no sabía qué más decir. Honoka estaba en camino, no había marcha atrás— aunque agradezco que me acompañaras.

—Supongo que es lo que una amiga hace, evitar que salgas corriendo — Maki sonrió a su lado, con una expresión de amabilidad que pocas veces dejaba ver—, y aún puedo quedarme, si quieres. Prometo no decir nada.

Era una idea atrayente, pero no parecía correcto. Quedarse significaría no tocar temas pasados o hacer la reunión breve. Umi sentía que Honoka merecía más que eso.

—Lo agradezco, pero estaré bien.

—Bueno, sé que lo harás bien Umi, siempre has manejado los problemas a la perfección y aunque sé que este en particular te lastima, confío en que lo podrás hacer. Aún estaré cerca por si me necesitas.

—Gracias —No dudó en darle un abrazo a la pseudo-artista. Antes, mucho antes, estas demostraciones eran un imposible para ella, pero fue la chica a la que esperaba, que le enseñó que era bueno mostrar su afecto hacia los demás.

Cuando se apartó, revisó la hora en su celular dándose cuenta de que ya se acercaba el momento. Tragó duro, saboreando la ansiedad y temor.

Quería seguir hablando con Maki, eliminar cualquier pensamiento que hiciera peor la espera, si Honoka seguía siendo como era, aún le quedaba tiempo para calmarse.

—Creo que ahí viene.

Umi levantó la vista, esperando que fuese una broma, pero no lo era. Honoka estaba ahí, caminando con una sonrisa por el sendero rocoso del parque hacia ellas. Se levantó de un salto, sintiendo cómo su corazón aceleraba su ritmo y temió que Maki escuchara el tamborileo aplastante.

La imagen de su antigua amiga era impactante, tal vez mucho más de lo que fue en la audición. No estaba hipnotizada ni sorprendida como en ese entonces, y el efecto del vino se había esfumado horas atrás, estaba consciente de qué era ella. Más alta, menos regordeta, su cabello jengibre que siempre fue tan suave se veía brilloso, atado en una coleta que la hacía emanar un aura de madurez… se veía demasiado bien, tanto que dolía. Por un momento, incluso se olvidó de respirar.

Honoka caminaba lento, sonriendo ampliamente sin ningún gesto de decepción o acusación. Bajo los frondosos árboles otoñales, una imagen se contrapuso: el uniforme azul de la preparatoria hacía juego con el rosa de los pétalos de sakura que llenaban el fondo, no había frío, apenas una brisa fresca y su cabello seguía en el mismo lugar de siempre, a un lado dejando otros mechones sueltos por ahí. Estaba de vuelta a aquellos días felices, los que nunca debieron irse.

—¡Hola! Oh wow, ¿llegué tarde? Estaba segura de que estaba a tiempo —Su voz la sacó de su mente, desapareciendo los recuerdos.

Honoka ya había llegado hasta ellas y se encontraba de pie con el ceño fruncido, mirándolas. Maki carraspeó a su lado mientras negaba, ella también se había puesto de pie.

—Nosotras llegamos temprano, teníamos negocios cerca —explicó Maki, tratando de ser condescendiente y dándole el tiempo para que encontrara su voz.

Los ojos azules se posaron en la compositora, y por un breve segundo, pese al tiempo en que se distanciaron, Umi juró ver un pequeño fruncimiento en sus cejas y una ligera caída de su eterna sonrisa.

—Lo lamento —Honoka se disculpó, recuperando su estado—, quería ser la primera en llegar y no hacerte… hacerles esperar.

Sus palabras atravesaron a Umi, quién no esperaba el tuteo. Recibirlo en correo era una cosa pero oírlo, hacía sentir que no había cambiado nada entre ellas.

—No hay problema —dijo, forzando una ligera sonrisa que esperaba fuera convincente.

—Te ves mejor en persona —Sus ojos se volcaron sobre Maki, sorprendidos. Ella notó su estupor, encogiéndose de hombros—, no soy fan de la televisión y siempre he creído que hacen algo para que las personas se vean mejor, pero parece que no es así.

—Oh~ gracias, hago lo que puedo aunque hay quienes se ven mejor que yo —Honoka giró su cabeza y se quedó observando a Umi— ¡Pero trabajaré más duro para hacer un buen papel! ¡Ya estoy empezando a ganar músculo!

Umi quiso replicar, de ninguna forma podía hablar en serio diciendo que no era suficiente, ¡era mucho más que suficiente incluso sin hacer nada! En vez de eso, se quedó callada, intentando no prestar atención al sentimiento conflictivo de verlas interactuar.

Hubo un destello en los violeta de Maki que no pasaron desapercibidos, cómo si hubiera notado algo que ella no. Sin embargo, tampoco dijo nada.

—Como sea, me tengo que ir. Debo atender unos asuntos, fue un gusto conocerte Kousaka-san —Maki extendió su mano que Honoka apretó sin titubear, luego se volvió hacia ella y le dio otro ligero abrazo para despedirla—, te veo más tarde.

Asintió, mirándola desaparecer por el mismo sendero que la chica frente a ella usó. Era una suerte que pudiera contar con ella como su amiga, no sabía que habría sido de su vida sin su apoyo.

—Entonces… —dijo, guardando la angustia de su interior, estaba preparada para enfrentar esto. Tenía que hacerlo— ¿qué tal si caminamos por el parque?

—Por supuesto —Honoka aceptó con una sonrisa de mil vatios.

.

.

* * *

El parque Shiba lucía esplendoroso en el otoño, los pequeños caminos que atravesaban el lugar estaban casi vacíos y el sonido de las aves en sus nidos hacía que todo se sintiera tan irreal. Umi soñó tantas veces en cómo sería su reunión, si sería ella la primera en romperse o si al menos recibiría un golpe que aceptaría sin meter las manos. Esto era tan diferente.

Si bien ella sugirió el paseo, no sabía que decir exactamente, ¿para qué se supone la había citado? No lo recordaba.

—Tengo buena memoria, no necesitaré de los apuntadores y podré moverme libremente en las escenas, ¡estoy preparándome para esto! —Fue Honoka la que inició la charla—. Eli-san me ha enviado con un entrenador personal, para practicar movimientos y ejercicios que me ayuden en la flexibilidad, ¡juro que estoy cubriendo cada aspecto! Voy a hacer el mejor papel de todos.

Umi apenas la miró de reojo, sin poder creer que estuviera a su lado, ¿cuánto medía ahora? ¿desde cuándo su voz tenía ese tono ronco? ¿Los pequeños mechones de cabellos rubios eran recientes? ¿Cómo se hizo esa casi imperceptible cicatriz cerca de su ceja izquierda?

Siempre creyó conocer a Honoka, mejor que nadie, cada palmo de su ser y de su figura. Pero ahora, le costaba aceptar que la mujer a su lado era ella.

—Eso espero —dijo tratando de sonar indiferente cuando logró reconectar su mente—, "_En el fin del Edén"_ es mi mejor obra, y _Sálikan _es un personaje único que ha hecho que muchas personas se identificaran con ella, sólo… quiero que sea una versión aceptable para los demás.

—¡No te preocupes por eso! Hablaré también con los otros actores, si hacemos una buena amistad eso se reflejará en pantalla, es lo que mi representante siempre ha dicho.

—Eso es… una buena idea.

—He leído el libro como diez veces, aún lo leo cuando estoy descansando así que me he aprendido la mayoría de diálogos, eh… aunque el guión tiene diferencias.

—Sólo unas pocas escenas recortadas, las esenciales seguirán al pie, me niego a hacer una mala adaptación de mi obra.

—Siempre tan estricta~

Hubo algo en el comentario que agitó sus nervios, una familiaridad que creía perdida.

—Yo… sí, siempre lo he sido.

—Sabes, no es el único libro que he leído, tengo todos los que has escrito, ¡eres fabulosa! Aunque mi favorito es este. Es tan… triste, y un poco cruel, pero justo. Muy justo, a su manera.

—G-Gracias, trabajé duro en ello… es bueno saber que no… que no eres una fan nueva.

No era lo que quería decir, y tampoco era de lo que quería hablar. Esta charla podían tenerla en cualquier momento, no era necesaria la privacidad, pero tampoco sabía cómo siquiera encaminar al tema. Honoka se veía radiante, hablando sobre las cosas que pensaba hacer para cumplir las expectativas del personaje. Umi estaba maravillada con esta faceta, conocía su carácter y los alcances de su determinación, ella era un cúmulo de suerte y positivismo que hacía que las cosas funcionaran a su favor, siempre lo hizo.

Le encantaba verla feliz y, al mismo tiempo, era doloroso. Honoka seguía siendo la misma chica alegre de aquellos días… ¿Significaba que lo que ocurrió no le afectó como lo hizo con ella? ¿Fue solo ella quién sufrió y lloró cada noche y ahogó sus penas en vinos intentando olvidar? ¿No significó nada para Honoka?

Eran demasiadas preguntas, preguntas que no se atrevía a hacer porque se sentía aterrada de escuchar las respuestas, de confirmar que era la única que no avanzó. La extrañaba, la extrañaba tanto que dolía.

—Así que… —Honoka bajó de pronto su tono, evitando mirarla y concentrándose en el camino por delante—, tu… uhm… tu amiga es linda.

Umi frunció el ceño, volteando a verla sin que ella hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Maki?

—Sí, ella es linda, aunque un poco joven —La vio rascarse la mejilla, algo que solía hacer cuando estaba nerviosa.

—Es un año menor.

—Parece tener menos —Honoka siguió sin mirarla, hizo una leve mueca y cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba, su expresión se congeló y rápidamente se relajó—, ella te quiere mucho.

Umi se quedó sin palabras, acaso… no, era imposible. No podía estar celosa, ¿celosa de qué? ¿De tener una amiga?

—No estamos saliendo —Se encontró diciendo, más rápido de lo que le tomó encontrar las palabras—, sólo es mi amiga, vivimos juntas, en un departamento en el barrio de Minato y también hacemos algunas colaboraciones. Ella escribe musicales y yo, bueno, solo libros.

Umi observó con incertidumbre el leve temblor en los labios de Honoka, todavía sin que ella la mirara. Dejó de caminar, haciendo que también se detuviera.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No es nada —dijo, volviendo a recuperar su habitual sonrisa para mirarla.

—Honoka… —Umi vibró cuando pronunció su nombre, y la chica a su lado reaccionó similar. No sabía cómo es que tuvo el valor de llamarla, no merecía ese derecho—, dime que pasa.

Honoka suspiró, cerró los ojos un par de veces y luego giró hacia ella.

—Está bien, está bien, se supone que debo tomar las cosas de frente así que… voy a hacer eso.

Umi no entendía lo que quería decir y se preguntó si este era el momento para salir corriendo del parque y buscar a Maki.

—Umi-chan —un escalofrío la recorrió al escuchar su nombre venir de ella, una necesidad agobiante de llorar llegó en tropel a su mente—, sé que… sé que ambas tuvimos una historia y que nuestra… relación se volvió caótica. Pero antes de eso, fuimos amigas, las mejores amigas. Y me gusta mucho pensar que podríamos intentar retomar eso, porque, sé que es difícil olvidar y aunque intentemos no pensar en ello, pasará… quiero hacer esta película, quiero que salga bien y quisiera que podamos llevarnos mejor para al menos ser capaces de estar en el mismo lugar sin que sea incómodo.

¿Cuándo la infantil y desaliñada Honoka se convirtió en esa mujer firme y madura? ¿Acaso fue su error lo que la transformó en eso? Ser amigas de nuevo, retomar años perdidos y risas vacías.

Ella todavía quería a Honoka en su vida, por más egoísta que pareciera, quería poder hablar con Honoka y estar cerca de ella, enmendar lo que sea que hizo, pedir su perdón. Incluso si algo más entre ambas estaba fuera de discusión, quería tener la oportunidad de llamarla y escuchar su anímica voz. Aun si era apenas un puñado de lo que alguna vez tuvieron, Honoka seguía siendo la persona por la que más se preocupaba en su cruel mundo.

—Y bien… ¿qué dices? —continuó Honoka, luciendo preocupada.

—Tienes razón —aceptó, sintiendo como su arrítmico corazón buscaba la calma—, acepto tu… solicitud de amistad, Honoka —extendió su mano, aligerando la tensa atmósfera alrededor, la chica estrechó su palma, ambas intentaron ignorar el contacto chispeante cuando se tocaron— ¿Realmente debería ser tan fácil?

Honoka se encogió de hombros.

—La vida es demasiado corta como para guardar rencor.

Tenía razón, y si era así, entonces esta era su oportunidad de corregir las cosas. Tenían un año por delante, un año de verse y hablar y esta vez, Umi no se iría de nuevo. Se enfrentaría a Honoka, a lo que perdieron por su inmadurez y miedo, sin padres ni responsabilidades, sin sentimientos conflictivos. Sólo Honoka.

El agarre en su mano se hizo más fuerte y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que seguían tomadas. En vez de apartarse, hubo un rayo de valor que la cubrió y sin darle tantas vueltas, abrió los brazos y apresó a Honoka.

Fue un impulso, una idea, no supo exactamente qué. Pensó que si habían hablado, todo estaría bien, que la promesa se cumpliría, que Honoka la había perdonado…

Por eso, no comprendió cómo es que la calidez familiar, el nostálgico aroma, apenas duró unos segundos. Un leve empujón, y Umi estaba lejos de ella.

Honoka la apartó. Cuando la miró buscando una explicación, el dolor la atravesó al captar la mirada de miedo en sus ojos azules.

—Yo…

—¡L-Lo siento! —Honoka la interrumpió, temblando— Lo siento… ¡Tengo que irme!

—¡Honoka! —Su grito fue en vano, la chica se había dado la media vuelta y huido.

Se quedó de pie, mirando el lugar, sintiendo su corazón hacerse pedazos. Lo supo, que nunca podrían recuperar nada. La realización era peor, Honoka no la odiaba, Honoka le temía.

—Soy una idiota.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Nuevo capi~ Umi creyó que con una pequeña tregua las cosas mejorarían, pero parece que Honoka aún guarda algo, ¿realmente ella avanzó como parece? Eso lo veremos en el resto :"D así como quien es la persona enana y qué papel juega en la historia (?) ¡Gracias por sus comentarios, y su apoyo! Me hace tan feliz que sigan el resto de la historia uwu _


	4. Toma 4

**3, 2, 1 ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Toma 4**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_El vapor inundaba la habitación entera, los gritos de ánimo resonaban en las paredes blancas tanto de pintura como de harina._

—_¡Yo! ¡Ja!_

—_¡Otra vez! ¡Uno menos!_

_Las manos de Honoka se movían a una rapidez extraordinaria, amasando y estirando la masa blanca de mochi antes de que su mazo bajara con fuerza en el mortero. La práctica de los años y la costumbre las llevaron a crear el ritmo perfecto del trabajo, Umi era la fuerte y Honoka la rápida. Era increíble cómo incluso en la cocina llegaban a complementarse y si Umi era sincera, no estaba dispuesta a dejar este papel a alguien más aparte de la propia familia de Honoka._

_Sentía que así como el kendo, hacer mochi en la cocina de la tienda de Honoka era algo que les pertenecía a ambas, y no podía imaginar un escenario en donde no hicieran alguno._

—_¡Aún falta trabajo por hacer, muévanse! —Les gritó el padre de Honoka, un hombre robusto de facciones duras y serias que estaba en el otro extremo terminando la pasta de judías rojas._

—_¡Señor, sí, señor!_

_Eso solo hizo que aumentaran el ritmo, sacando a mayor velocidad la masa que Yukiho, la hermana menor de Honoka se encargaba de moldear._

_Estar en la residencia Kousaka durante el fin de año era todo un caos, con entregas por hacer en hogares, los productos de la propia tienda y los encargos de la Junta de Vecinos, eran días tan ajetreados con tantas manos que se necesitaban, que podía ignorar un poco de sus responsabilidades en el dojo a cambio de ayudar en todo lo posible y obtener alguna recompensa en forma de manjus y mochis que su familia tanto adoraba, aunque más que eso, poder ser parte de Honoka era lo único que evitaba pensar en todo como un problema._

—_¡Está listo esta ronda! —Honoka exclamó, volteando una última vez la masa en turno y esperando el golpe del mazo para pasarlo a su hermana._

_Sólo hasta ese momento, ambas pudieron soltar un respiro y Umi se permitió relajar sus músculos tensos del trabajo por unos minutos, antes de ponerse a trabajar en el Sanaemochi blanco, que la madre de Honoka ya comenzaba a preparar, esparciendo harina en la gran mesa del centro._

_Ver a toda la familia tan unida en la faena, le producía algo. No es que se quejara de la suya; tenían sus propias cosas y sus buenos momentos, sólo que, siendo una estirpe de larga tradición guerrera, las reglas y límites siempre estaban a la orden. Estar ahí, con los Kousaka, con la casa tan llena de vida, tan animada, hacía que incluso el trabajo pareciera menos rígido._

_._

_Pasaron horas hasta que finalmente la labor se terminó. Ambas chicas se quitaron los delantales y los paliacates para meterse bajo el kotatsu de la sala, con el frío de la tarde acentuándose cada vez más. Los padres de Honoka se fueron a hacer las entregas y Yukiho subió a su cuarto a hacer sus tareas de invierno._

_El dulce aroma del té genmai era agradable y hacía una combinación perfecta con los mochis y manjus frescos en la mesa. La chica jengibre tenía su mejilla recargada en el kotatsu, con una clara expresión de somnolencia._

—_Honoka, no te duermas —Le dijo, dejando que sus manos se calentaran con la taza de té._

—_Está bien, está bien~ ¡hemos trabajado mucho hoy! Papá estaba muy contento de tener nuevos clientes, ¡seguro tendremos mesada extra este año!_

—_Seguro que sí —Umi sonrió, fascinada por la forma en cómo la nariz de Honoka se ponía cada vez más roja gracias al frío, pese a tener casi todo el cuerpo bajo las mantas._

—_¡Cierto, olvidé contarte lo que ocurrió el otro día! ¡Fue tan sorprendente! —exclamó animada la jengibre, irguiéndose sobre el kotatsu. Umi levantó una ceja interrogante— Yuki casi se desmaya, y yo no entendía por qué, ¡casi llamo a una ambulancia!_

—_¿Eh?_

—_Y luego esa chica estaba ahí, riendo en el suelo, ¡y Yukiho me lanzó una bolsa para callarme!_

—_Honoka, no te estoy entendiendo nada._

—_Oh, lo siento —La chica se rascó la mejilla, sin perder la diversión. Tomó un poco de su té y se comió un par de manjus—, verás, el otro día cuando estábamos atendiendo, una chica misteriosa entró a la tienda, con lentes oscuros y un sombrero raro, era castaña, pequeña y tenía el flequillo tan corto que hacía que su frente se viera gigante, Yukki la reconoció y gritó, y ahí fue cuando casi se desmaya. Me asusté y la chica se asustó y estuve a nada de llamar al hospital porque, ¡pensé que Yukiho tenía un infarto! Pero ella rogó que no lo hiciera y me quitó el celular, ¡fue taaan divertido!_

—_Lo creo —respondió soltando una ligera risa imaginando la cómica escena, ella sabía de la torpeza innata de Honoka—, entonces, ¿quién era esa persona?_

—_Una idol y actriz juvenil, ¿puedes creer que apenas es un año mayor que nosotras? ¡Y es tan famosa! ¡Se llama Kira Tsubasa!_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

La mayor parte del viaje hacia las oficinas de la compañía se la pasó en silencio, recordando una y otra vez el fatal encuentro. En nada ayudaba la jaqueca que sentía, martilleando su cabeza incesantemente.

Por supuesto que no había manera de que saliera bien. Era una tonta por pensar que funcionaría, ni siquiera duró un minuto y la única culpable, de nuevo era ella. Aun así, sentía que algo en lo ocurrido estaba mal y no sabía por qué.

—¿Estás segura de querer ir ahora? Podrías dejarlo para mañana.

Maki conducía el auto, ella la había llevado antes al parque porque sentía que no estaba en condiciones de manejar con toda la ansiedad acumulada y ahora, de regreso, era la única buena idea.

—Le prometí a Nozomi que iría a verlas, no he estado presente en dos días y aún no he revisado bien la lista de actores. No puedo retrasarlas más.

—Vale, entiendo eso pero, ¿tan mal estuvo el encuentro?

Podía continuar evitando respuestas que la llevaran a recordar, sólo que, pasaron siete largos años para que el pasado regresara, ¿cuánto más podría ocultar su culpa?

Con Honoka, ni siquiera intentó decir nada dejando que fuera ella quien empezara, y con lo ocurrido, con ésa incertidumbre, ¿valía la pena? Maki era una buena persona, más de lo que aparentaba con su pared de orgullo, incluso le contó sobre su vida al lado de sus padres y el poco apoyo que tuvo cuando dijo a qué quería dedicarse el resto de su vida. Nunca le había remunerado su ayuda, tal vez era tiempo de empezar a hacerlo.

—Ella me pidió que intentemos retomar nuestra vieja amistad —explicó, hundiéndose en el asiento.

—Eso suena bien. Aunque sigo sin entender qué es lo que hiciste para echarlo a perder pero si su amistad era tan grande como parecía, podría ser un buen inicio —aprovechando un alto en un semáforo, Maki volteó a mirarla—, sin embargo, no estarías así, si todo hubiese estado bien.

—La acepté —respondió—, quise creer que en verdad podíamos recuperar un poco de aquello, poder verla más seguido y hablar con ella, me conformaba con escuchar su voz… pero, cuando intenté abrazarla, ella me empujó y después se fue corriendo —La sorpresa en Maki no se hizo esperar, Umi apretó los puños—. Maki, ella me tenía miedo.

—¿Qué? ¿Miedo a ti? —preguntó incrédula. El coche se puso en marcha de nuevo—, eso suena imposible, es decir, eres muy seria y un poco indiferente pero, ¿dar miedo? ¿Estás segura de que no te confundiste? No sé, podría solo estar en shock, no se han visto en años.

—Sé lo que vi —replicó—, puede que haya pasado tiempo pero aún creo ser capaz de saber algunas cosas sobre ella y puedo asegurar que lo que vi, era temor, ¡ella estaba asustada!

—Calma, Umi —Maki la miraba de reojo, prestando atención a los cruces de calles y al ensordecedor tráfico de las calles—, está bien, digamos que estaba asustada, ¿por qué? No encuentro razón de una reacción tan exagerada.

La escritora se encogió de hombros, también confundida.

—Yo tampoco lo comprendo —miró las manos en su regazo, tratando de asimilar la sensación del vacío después de ser empujada.

—Dije que esperaría a que estés lista para contarme pero, ¿lo que pasó fue tan grave como para provocar una reacción así?

Umi no dijo nada enseguida, frunciendo el ceño mientras se perdía de nuevo, tratando de atraer esos recuerdos. Siete años atrás, cuando ambas estudiaban la preparatoria eran tan felices disfrutando la una de la otra. El cariño, el confort que Honoka le proporcionaba y las veces en que Umi la presionaba para cumplir con sus deberes, cuando entrenaban juntas por la tarde hasta que se hacía de noche en el dojo y Honoka tenía que quedarse a dormir. La calidez de su cuerpo pegado al suyo al compartir la cama, la sensación de paz y tranquilidad que ella le daba y el crecimiento de aquél sentimiento que nunca le dio nombre… todo eso se acabó porque…

El dolor que llegó de golpe a su cabeza la hizo gritar, Maki se asustó y perdió la concentración por un momento haciendo que el coche se saliera un poco del carril, obstruyendo el paso a otro vehículo rojo detrás, que tuvo que dar un frenón para evitar el impacto. Maki hizo lo mismo, y pronto las bocinas de los autos comenzaron a reclamarle su falta.

Chasqueó molesta, retomando el control y regresando a su carril lo más rápido que pudo, dejando que el coche detrás pasara a su lado.

_«¡Aprende a manejar, idiota!» _Escuchó gritar a la conductora, que a través de los vidrios semi-polarizados, alcanzó a ver a una niña de cabello negro y lentes oscuros, ¿¡quién diablos dejaba que una niña conduciera!?

Maki la maldijo también, golpeando el volante.

—¡Demonios, Umi! ¡Casi haces que choquemos! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?

En vez de una disculpa, Maki escuchó jadeos. Umi tenía los ojos muy abiertos con las manos sosteniendo su cabeza y su mirada en sus piernas mientras temblaba.

—¿Umi?

Ella no respondía, metida en una especie de trance. Maki la llamó de nuevo sin recibir de nuevo respuesta.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró, manejando por las calles mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionarse— ¡Me estás asustando, Umi!

Fue con ese grito que ella regresó a la realidad, manteniendo la expresión de pánico.

—¿Qué?

—¡Eso es lo que debo preguntarte! ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Umi estaba estupefacta, sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrirle.

—Yo… no lo sé —respondió, sobándose la sien—, hubo un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza, no pude pensar ni sentir nada más que el dolor, fue horrible.

—Eso no parecía una simple jaqueca —repuso Maki, mirándola apenas mientras seguía conduciendo—, hace un momento estabas bien.

—No estoy enferma —aseguró— no me siento enferma, sólo quería hablar de lo que pasó con Honoka y el dolor llegó.

—¿Ibas a contarme? —Maki no puedo evitar el tono de sorpresa. No es que no quisiera saber, sino que eso significaba lo emocionalmente mal que se encontraba Umi como para estar dispuesta a hablarlo ahí.

—Necesito hacerlo —respondió Umi sin alejar las manos de la cabeza—, quiero creer que podrías ayudarme, más de lo que ya has hecho.

—Podemos esperar a estar en el departamento, no tienes que forzarte.

—¡De verdad quiero hacerlo! —La escritora la miró con el atisbo de decisión en sus ojos ámbar, Maki no encontró manera de replicar— Perdón, es que… tal vez lo que necesito es hablarlo con alguien, lo he guardado por mucho tiempo y, quiero creer que hacerlo aligerará un poco mi cargo, aunque sé que será inútil.

—No pienses así, te dije que te ayudaría, aún no sé exactamente cómo pero eres mi amiga. Cielos, creo que eres mi única mejor amiga y voy a hacer todo para que estés bien. Lo hice antes y esta vez estaré contigo —Aprovechando un alto, la compositora tomó la mano de mí que estaba en su regazo, infundiéndole confianza y apoyo, que Umi correspondió con una sonrisa.

—Está bien —Soltó la mano de Maki para que maniobrara el volante y se recostó en el asiento—, intentaré de nuevo. Hace siete años yo…

El dolor volvió con más fuerza esta vez, apagando su voz. Ninguna lo esperaba solo que a diferencia de antes, Maki no perdió el control del auto. La escritora volvió a encorvarse sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿¡Por qué duele tanto!?

—¡Umi! —Maki aceleró la velocidad, buscando rápidamente un lugar para aparcar. Cuando estuvieron detenidas, se desabrochó el cinturón para poder girar hacia su amiga— De ninguna manera esto es normal.

Umi estaba aterrorizada, había un dolor palpitante cuando intentaba pensar en aquello. Peor aún, su mente era un caos en blanco.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Qué?

—¡NO RECUERDO LO QUE PASÓ! —gritó, mientras el temblor regresaba— Cuando trato de pensar, de recrear lo que ocurrió exactamente, ¡no hay nada! ¡Mi mente está en blanco y este dolor no me deja en paz!

—¿Me estás diciendo que todos estos años te has culpado y deprimido sin saber por qué? Dime que es una broma.

Umi no sabía que decir, ella misma estaba en pánico, ¿por qué no recordaba nada? ¡Era estúpido! ¡Ella dañó a quien más quería! ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo...?

—Sé que le hice daño y la hice sufrir mucho. Y separarme ha sido lo más doloroso de mi vida, creía saber la razón, ¡pero ahora simplemente no se me viene nada a la cabeza!

—Sea lo que sea, no es normal, es como, ¿amnesia? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza acaso? —Umi negó, dejando a Maki pensando.

—Recuerdo nuestra vida antes, la felicidad a su lado, la alegría y el tiempo en el Dojo y la Tienda de Honoka —añadió Umi, entrecerrando los ojos—, y recuerdo cuando tomé las maletas y llegué me fui de la casa pero... pero hay un espacio en blanco, justo en donde debería estar lo que ocurrió.

Un leve recuerdo vino la mente de Maki tras el relato, de algún viejo libro de sus años de estudiante cuando aún creía que se dedicaría a la medicina.

—¿Podría ser un trauma? —La escritora la miró por el rabillo con un semblante agonizante. Maki tomó su botella de agua que estaba en el lado de su puerta para pasárselo, la cual ella aceptó y mientras bebía, explicó:— es algo psicológico, se presenta después de haber tenido una situación de alto impacto. Y eso explicaría tu depresión constante, tu aislamiento, la intermitente culpa y si no me equivoco, el hecho de que hayas bloqueado el recuerdo exacto.

Umi se mordió el labio, había oído de eso antes e incluso vio un caso en la televisión, pero nunca creyó que eso era lo que le podría pasar. Ni siquiera lo había visto como una enfermedad de la cual preocuparse, ella sabía que lastimó a Honoka y era lo único que le importaba, hundiéndose en el remordimiento y la soledad de perderla.

¿Cómo podía olvidar lo que hizo que todo acabara? Ella dañó a su mejor amiga… ¿Pero cómo exactamente? Intentó recordar de nuevo, obligando a su mente a regresar con tanta fuerza que retorcía sus entrañas.

Hace siete años ella…

_«¡UMI-CHAN!»_

Cerró los ojos buscando el hilo de la concentración, el sonido de su voz adolescente la atraía.

_«¡UMI-CHAN!» Gritos, Honoka le gritaba pero no podía ver nada, había una bruma que le impedía avanzar «¡POR FAVOR! ¡PARA! ¡DETENTE!» Estaba llorando, gritos y llanto «¡YA NO MÁS! ¡UMI!»_

—¡UMI!

Cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que Maki la abrazaba con fuerza. Su cuerpo se sacudía violentamente, sentía el sudor y las lágrimas mezclarse, sentía una angustiante opresión en la garganta que le impedía respirar y su cabeza parecía a punto de explotar. Miedo, el horrible miedo hormigueaba en cada parte de su piel dándole escalofríos.

—Tranquila, Umi, ya pasó. Respira lento, debes calmarte —La voz de Maki sonaba a arrullo, intentando hacer que regresara a su estado normal con leves caricias en su espalda. No entendía por qué le estaba sucediendo esto.

—¿Esto es parte de mi castigo? ¿Tardé tanto en ser castigada? —sollozó en el abrazo, sintiendo el esfuerzo de sus cuerdas vocales al hablar.

—Umi, ¿de verdad quieres a Honoka de vuelta en tu vida? Pensar en esto te está haciendo daño, puedes… simplemente dejarlo, no tener tanta relación con ella durante la grabación y cuando acaben, pueden continuar con sus vidas. Si esto las daña, no creo que valga recuperarlo.

—¡No! —gimió, alzando la cabeza para mirar a la compositora con los ojos empañados— No, no quiero. Ella… la necesito, Maki. La necesito en mi vida, ella fue mi luz, fue mi refugio, mi hogar, me dio alegría, me hizo vivir, y yo destruí eso. Por mucho tiempo creí que no tendría otra oportunidad, que viviría con este arrepentimiento por siempre, pero ahora que la he visto, que me ha sonreído, lo sé. Debo recuperarla y hacer las cosas bien esta vez… la quiero, como no tienes idea.

Hubo un brillo en las facciones de Maki, de reconocimiento y nostalgia. No le dijo a Umi lo que pensaba, probablemente era algo que ella misma debía averiguar si quería continuar con eso, si estaba tan decidida a ser fuerte para atravesarlo. Los años y la angustia no fueron suficientes para enterrar el sentimiento, por eso su amiga seguía sintiéndose miserable a pesar de los pocos avances que lograron. No había duda, Umi amaba a esa chica

—Vamos a buscar ayuda —dijo firme la compositora—, buscaremos un profesional que pueda manejar esta situación, vas a salir de esto y vas a arreglar las cosas con tu vida y con esa chica.

Maki ni siquiera preguntaba, ella estaba afirmando lo que harían y no dudaba en que cumpliría. No iba a negarse tampoco, odiaba esta sensación, odiaba no saber qué le hizo a Honoka y si con esto podía recuperarla, lo haría. La quería de vuelta una vez más, la necesitaba.

.

.

* * *

El auto aparcó en el estacionamiento de las oficinas centrales de Sunrise, Inc. la compañía que produciría la película de la afamada novela de Umi. No era un edificio tan imponente, apenas tenía cuatro pisos y unas 20 oficinas, incluyendo una sala de entrenamiento especial donde armaban las coreografías de batallas y entrenaban con armas. El estudio de grabación se encontraba en otra zona, a unos cuantos kilómetros del barrio de Suginami, mucho más grande y amplio para recrear las escenografías en las filmaciones.

Ambas jóvenes bajaron del auto rojo, Maki renegando que estuvieran ahí, ella había insistido en ir al departamento a descansar, el ataque de pánico de Umi era extraño y demasiado anormal como para pasarlo por alto y aunado al posible trauma, lo mejor era que pudieran encontrar a alguien pronto que resolviera el problema, demasiadas emociones en un día. Pero la escritora había insistido en ir al estudio, porque ya había hecho la cita con las productoras después de su ausencia y necesitaba confirmar algunas reuniones con el resto del elenco, había una película en marcha, y no podía detener nada ahora que las inversiones se estaban haciendo, le gustara o no, tenía que seguir adelante. De sus problemas se encargaría después.

Entraron juntas al edificio, la compositora se negó a dejarla sola ni un segundo y Umi agradeció que lo hiciera. Sólo una persona antes se preocupó tanto por ella y ahora, esa persona estaba lejos y asustada.

Llegaron a la oficina de la productora principal, Eli Ayase, siendo recibidas por su asistente, una joven castaña de lentes y voz tímida que respondía al nombre de Hanayo. Pronto recibieron el aviso de que podrían entrar, aunque la chica castaña dudó un poco al ver a Maki.

—Ella viene conmigo, está ayudándome con el guión —aclaró Umi, deshaciendo las dudas.

—Oh… yo… no estaba informada de eso pero si es así, adelante —musitó la chica con su tono bajo de voz, dándoles el paso.

Las dos atravesaron las puertas de madera con aroma a caoba y se encontraron en la pequeña pero elegante oficina decorada con reconocimientos de festivales de cine en las paredes, fotografías de actores famosos y portadas de las películas filmadas. En el fondo se encontraba la mujer rubia en su escritorio, con un par de carpetas extendidas llenas de papeles y revisando la absurdamente grande computadora que parecía sacarle incluso dos cabezas. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, alzó la vista y sonrió al reconocer a Umi aunque también mostró una expresión de desconcierto al ver a la otra joven.

—Sonoda-sensei, es un gusto tenerte por aquí, junto a…

—Nishikino Maki, soy compositora —explicó la misma Maki, haciendo una leve reverencia.

—Nishikino… ¡Oh! Te reconozco —Eli sonrió—, he oído hablar mucho de ti, a Nozomi le agradan las obras musicales y si no me equivoco, tus composiciones estuvieron en algunas obras que vimos hace unos meses de algunas adaptaciones de animé, ¿Revue? ¿Yagate? —Maki asintió ante las nombradas recientes puestas en escena en las que trabajó y fueron un éxito— Tienes un excelente talento musical.

—Por supuesto —respondió orgullosa, nada le hacía mejor a su ego que ser halagada—, también tienen un buen gusto para apreciar.

—Te pediré un autógrafo más tarde —comentó la productora, sonriendo ante la altivez de la chica. Después miró a Umi, alzando la mano para indicarle que tomara asiento en las sillas frente a ella—, entonces, ¿quieres que esté a cargo de alguna parte del soundtrack? ¿O a qué se debe la visita?

Maki casi tropieza con la insinuación, cosa que a Umi le hizo gracia.

—Ella es mi amiga y se ofreció a acompañarme —dijo, mientras ambas tomaban lugar—, ¿pero es posible eso? ¿Qué ella participe? Me serviría de mucho tenerla cerca.

—¡Umi! —Maki exclamó hacia ella, sorprendida.

—Sólo si ella está dispuesta —Eli respondió amablemente—, no estaría de más tener a alguien con cierta fama en esta producción, después de todo, este es el lanzamiento de muchos novatos… es decir, sin ofender. Ya sabes, producciones locales a algo de impacto internacional.

—Entiendo —La escritora aceptó sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada de su amiga, se volvió hacia ella—, ¿lo harías?

La chica de ojos violeta suspiró, llevándose la mano al cabello para jugar con uno de sus mechones.

—Sería interesante, pero tengo un compromiso que atender con cierta idol que no puedo revelar. Agradezco la oferta sin embargo, y me gustaría participar al menos en una canción, ya saben, mi nombre al final de una película ayudaría mucho.

—Me parece perfecto —Eli aplaudió, luego buscó un conjunto de archivos que no se alcanzaban a ver en donde anotó algo—, te llamaré después para concertar esto. Por ahora —De nuevo su mirada azul, menos vívida y enérgica que la de cierta chica, se posó en Umi—, estoy enterada de que tuviste una reunión con Kousaka-san esta mañana, quisiera saber cómo fue y si no hay ningún problema en su elección.

El comentario la hizo tragar duro, recordando los episodios de pánico que había tenido. Sintió la mirada preocupada de Maki, pero no se detuvo siquiera a regresársela.

—Sigue siendo perfecta —respondió imperturbable—, no vi ningún problema para su interpretación de mi personaje, ella se ve lista y seria sobre el papel.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo Eli, sonando aliviada. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, a modo de disculpa—, su mánager está con Nozomi ahora, revisando los detalles del contrato y los planes para ponerla en forma física. Lo siento, la mantuve en espera el mayor tiempo posible esperando que llegaras.

Umi asintió, comprendiendo que ellas estaban haciendo todo lo posible para incluirla en cualquier aspecto, algo que agradecía enormemente.

—No hay ningún problema.

—Bien, dejando eso, aquí tengo los nombres actualizados que Nozomi te envió ayer, por si no lo has revisado. También hemos hablado con la co-protagonista, a quien nos dejaste elegir, es la primera en la lista —La mujer le dio una carpeta que incluía los detalles de las personas. Al abrirla para echarle un ligero vistazo, se encontró mirándose a sí misma; la chica en la foto podría ser casi su doble, si se tiñera el cabello y la forma de sus ojos fuese menos afilada: Sakurauchi Riko— ¿Qué tan dispuesta estás a una reunión con todos la siguiente semana? Después de eso, nos encargaremos con Rin de coordinar los entrenamientos, y en dos meses comenzaremos la filmación una vez la escenografía esté lista. También hay una convención dentro de dos semanas, y me gustaría que tú, Kousaka-san y Sakurauchi-san estén presentes en la presentación oficial del elenco.

Bien, sabía que encontrarse con Honoka pasaría muy a menudo, era algo con lo que tendría que lidiar constantemente, sobre todo si quería recuperar su relación.

—Estaré lista, no tienen de qué preocuparse —confirmó, sintiendo la presión en su corazón al pensar que estaría cerca de ella de nuevo.

Aunque esta vez no cometería el mismo error, averiguaría qué pasó con ellas y se encargaría de ser quien pidiera las disculpas.

—Te enviaré las fechas una vez reserve los vuelos y el hospedaje, tengo unos cuantos patrocinadores que revisar.

—Entendido.

—Bueno, entonces no te entretengo más —Eli se levantó para caminar hacia las dos, quienes también se levantaron de sus asientos. Saludó a Maki con un apretón de manos—, llamaré a Dia Kurosawa, la directora de audiografía, para que tome en cuenta tu participación y puedan hablar más al respecto. En serio, estaremos felices de poder contar contigo.

—Yo también lo estoy.

Después, se dirigió a Umi con otro apretón.

—Siempre es bueno contar contigo, una vez que empiece el rodaje estarás en el set para que las escenas cuadren como es debido, y me gustaría que supervisaras personalmente la animación y escenas. Ya lo sabes, cualquier cosa que no te agrade, puedes decirlo, Hanamaru-san está dispuesta a escucharte —Las tres se dirigieron a la salida de la oficina—, voy a echarle un vistazo a Nozomi y a la mánager de Kousaka-san, ya que es su primera participación en una película, estamos vigilando los mínimos detalles.

Umi estuvo a punto de decir algo sobre su idea de grabar en los parques aledaños, cuando al salir, otra puerta al lado de la oficina de la rubia se abrió y dos personas salieron de ella. Una era Nozomi y la otra, una pequeña chica de baja estatura con apariencia infantil y cabellera negra. Fue cuando esta última las miró, que su rostro antes alegre se transformó en una leve mueca de desagrado.

En realidad, Umi jamás la había visto así que no explicaba su expresión, hasta que Maki hizo el reconocimiento.

—No puede ser, ¡eres la niña que conducía el auto!

—¡No soy una niña! —rebatió la mencionada, empuñando sus manos de ira—, y sí, soy la del auto que ustedes casi chocan, ¡aprendan a manejar!

—Hey, sé conducir perfectamente, ¡sólo fue una leve distracción!

—¡Que casi me mata!

Fue cuando Umi comprendió, que la chica frente a ellas era la del coche rojo que casi se estampa contra ellas cuando tuvo su primer ataque de pánico.

—Lo siento —dijo, haciendo una reverencia y frenando la pequeña discusión—, fue mi culpa. Mi amiga estaba conduciendo bien pero… me asusté por algo en el coche y la desconcentré. Ruego que nos perdones.

La joven se quedó en silencio, como si pensara si estaba mintiendo o no. Al final, suspiró, negando levemente.

—Vale, tengan más cuidado la próxima vez.

—¡Vaya! Esta es una… manera extraña de conocerse —Nozomi habló, entre divertida y extrañada por las circunstancias—, Umi-sensei —llamó a la escritora dando un paso adelante entre ella y la desconocida, a quién señaló con la mano para hacer las presentaciones—, ella es Yazawa Nico, la mánager de Kousaka-san. Nico-san, ella es Sonoda Umi, la escritora del libro.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron, Nico un poco renuente pero después maravillada al saber de la identidad de la chica ámbar. Ella fue la primera en extender su mano.

—No sabía quién eras, lo siento, me exalté un poco.

—Mucho diría yo —Maki dijo desde atrás recibiendo una mirada afilada de la más baja.

—Espero que podamos trabajar bien en este proyecto —Umi esbozó una sonrisa y aceptó su saludo.

Fue extraño, hubo un escalofrío que la recorrió cuando sellaron sus manos, el presentimiento de algo que se aproximaba.

—¡Por supuesto que lo haremos! ¡Me estoy encargando de que Honoka haga el mejor y más increíble papel de todos los tiempos! Ella va a hacer que esta película sea un éxito, va a romper fronteras, lo aseguro.

Mientras hablaba, el olfato de Umi percibió algo, un ligero aroma familiar que salía de sus recuerdos. Le costó un poco reconocer la fuente y cuando lo hizo, el presentimiento se acrecentó: pan, la chica olía a pan.

Como Honoka.

.

.

.

_**N/A:**_

_La persona enana ha aparecido... esperen, ¡hay dos personas enanas! ¿Quién será más importante que la otra?~_

_Well, me disculpo por la demora, planeaba mantener actualizaciones rápidas pero ocurrieron cosas dramáticas fuera y estuve metida en ello. Y bueno, pasado el momento, ¡llegó el evento en el SIF Global HonoUmi! asdfghjklñ espero que como dignos amantes de la OTP estén luchando por esas cartas :"D yo soy re mala jugando así que tengo que estar como todo el día pegada para no salir del rank._

_Por último, realmente pensé que este fic iba a ser corto pero al hacer el esquema me di cuenta de que no lo será, ya hay cameos incluso de las Sunshine, que van a tener sus momentos, así que espero puedan seguir acompañándome en esta historia. Sin más, ojalá hayan disfrutado (o no) este nuevo capítulo. Hasta el siguiente~_


	5. Toma 5

**3, 2, 1 ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Toma 5**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Barrio especial Chiyoda, Akihabara, Kanda, Jinbocho y Ochonomizu, en medio de esos lugares donde gente de todo Japón y el mundo se encuentran, el vecindario donde vivían era apenas un pequeño espacio rodeado de cientos de edificios y un ritmo aplastante de vida. Esos 500 metros de espacio, siempre habían sido tan tranquilos y serenos en cualquier día del año, ya sea con el ligero calor del verano o la fresca brisa del invierno, las lluvias de otoño o el sereno de la primavera. _

_Había algunos viejos edificios y muchos negocios antiguos, incluyendo la tienda de dulces de la familia Kousaka y el Dojo Sonoda, que parecían tener raíces echadas y eran parte del lugar. _

_Por las tardes Umi tenía práctica con los clubes de kendo y arco, siendo ella la presidenta del primero. Honoka solía esperarla cuando tenía que quedarse, para regresar juntas a casa. Esas tardes eran tiempo valioso, ya no había tanta gente en la calle a diferencia de las mañanas, casi se sentía como si estuviera todo en completo silencio por la oscuridad de la noche. Si se miraba al frente, desde la orilla del río apenas iluminado, parecía un festival de ilusiones, ccomo si pudiera verse donde se separaba ese mundo y el cielo. Era la vista que las recibía al regreso. _

_Siempre había sido así, sin cambios desde que tenía memoria. Las cosas que no deberían cambiar. _

_Y sin embargo, ese día estaba cambiando. _

—_Honoka, ¿estás segura? —Umi preguntó sin terminar de creer lo que estaba escuchando. _

_Honoka la miraba apenada, con sus palmas juntas pidiendo disculpas._

—_Lo siento Umi-chan, no puedo ir contigo a casa hoy. Debí decírtelo antes pero lo olvidé, ¡de verdad lo lamento!_

_Ambas estaban en la reja de salida de la escuela, con otras decenas de chicas de uniforme saliendo en charlas animadas. Umi no comprendía como es que seguían ahí, sin mezclarse entre esas estudiantes. Aquél día su práctica se había suspendido, debido a que pronto comenzarían los últimos exámenes del ciclo escolar y quería darle un tiempo a sus kohais de prepararse adecuadamente. En los próximos meses, ellas también avanzarían a su último grado de preparatoria y deberían alistarse para pensar en su futuro, por eso, esas tardes de regreso se hacían cada vez más memorables._

—_Tsubasa me pidió que nos reuniéramos —continuó la jengibre—, lo había olvidado hasta que recibí un mensaje suyo mientras te esperaba en el club. _

—_¿Tsubasa? _

—_Oh vamos Umi-chan, te conté de ella ¿recuerdas? _

_¿Lo hizo? _

—_La idol —dijo, cuando recordó el nombre que Honoka mencionó cuando la ayudaba en la tienda apenas una semana atrás. _

—_¡Esa misma! _

—_No sabía que hablabas con ella —Su tono tenía cierto reproche, que ni ella sabía de donde había salido. _

—_Lo hago, bueno, supongo que olvidé contarte —respondió, con una risa de nervios— ¡Ella ha vuelto a la tienda! Resulta que es una chica agradable y le gustan nuestros dulces, incluso publicó en su blog una foto, ¡hemos recibido muchos clientes desde eso!_

_Honoka se veía feliz hablando de esa chica y Umi pudo sentir que algo se retorcía en su interior. No era como cuando hablaba de otras amigas, había algo diferente esta vez, podía sentirlo. _

—_Entiendo eso pero, ¿por qué querría invitarte a ir con ella? ¿No es eso… un poco raro? Podría ser peligroso._

—_¡Para nada! —Honoka lo descartó con una sonrisa divertida—, Tsubasa-san es muy agradable, dijo que era la primera vez que conocía a alguien tan animada como yo y sólo quería charlar un poco más sin tener que estar atendiendo clientes cada segundo, ¡no tienes nada de que preocuparte Umi-chan! _

—_Si tú lo dices —No estaba tan convencida de esta reunión._

—_Le hablaré de ti y si hay una próxima, podrías ir, ¡estoy segura de que se llevarán bien! ¿Sabes? Diría que incluso se parecen un poco, en lo serias y responsables que se ven._

_Umi negó, dudaba que eso fuera posible. Ella era única… ¿lo era?_

—_Solo no descuides tus deberes, ¿bien? —Le dijo, dando una sonrisa que sintió no muy genuina pero que Honoka aceptó sin más. _

—_¡Prometo que no! ¡Gracias Umi-chan! —Honoka le dio una sonrisa de cientos de voltios que hizo menos la pequeña punzada— ¡Prometo compensártelo luego! ¡Nos vemos mañana! _

_Dándole un breve abrazo, Honoka se despidió de ella. La vio marcharse por el lado contrario a la calle que llevaba a su vecindario._

_No era como Honoka, una luz radiante que atraía masas a su alrededor. Ella era un poco apática e indiferente, una personalidad que sus kohais admiraban y le daban tantos malos entendidos; aquellas chicas solo veían la faceta de una responsable senpai, no veían a la real Umi, llena de timidez y temores, la que sólo la jengibre conocía. Honoka era la única que podía hacerlo, sacarla de su zona de confort y arrastrarla a locuras que al principio negaba pero que después, terminaba divirtiéndose. _

_Pero ahora, viéndola marchar hacia alguien más… era extraño. Sacudió la cabeza, tal vez lo pensaba demasiado, no hacía mal que al menos una vez no hicieran las cosas de siempre. _

—_Sólo una vez —se dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba por las conocidas calles a de vuelta a su vecindario._

_._

_._

* * *

Era mediodía y su estudio aún olía a café recién hecho, proveniente de su taza a medio llenar. Le gustaba el olor, sentía que le proporcionaba una anestesia a su mente, un sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz en todo su cuerpo, la hacía sentir más relajada y espabilada sin necesidad de tomarlo. Era perfecto para olvidar la terrible angustia y dolor del día anterior.

También le servía para olvidar la mala sensación que sintió, al estrechar la mano de aquella chica baja que decía ser la mánager de Honoka. El leve aroma que percibió, desenterró viejas sensaciones de confort y alegría, de los mejores momentos a su lado. Era estúpido pensar en eso, ¿quién diablos era ella para hablar de aromas? ¡No era un animal ni nada parecido! Tal vez solo sean más juegos de su turbia mente y le estaba dando una importancia que no merecía.

En vez de eso, prefirió concentrarse en revisar finalmente las fichas que Eli le entregó.

En realidad no había mucho que hacer con ellas, usualmente los autores ni siquiera se meten demasiado en las adaptaciones de sus obras y no debería ser una excepción su caso. Su intervención se debía más que nada a la amabilidad de las mujeres, ellas tenían un alto sentido de simpatía que era imposible ignorar, además, estaba el hecho de que era su primera y tal vez única obra que se llevara a la pantalla grande. Si esto era un fracaso, lo sería también su carrera.

Ya era demasiado que le dejaran escoger a la protagonista y hacer el guión, lo demás confiaba en sus capacidades y experiencia, y aun así, ellas se aseguraban de obtener su opinión de algunos detalles.

La lista que formaron era bastante nutrida, a simple vista, tenía información relevante de cada persona y el papel que haría, e incluso se habían asegurado de hacer un buen reparto de actores extra y dobles. Las primeras hojas eran las que más importaban y es a las que debía dedicar especial atención.

La ficha de Honoka no tenía muchos, si es que ningún cambio, con su nombre, edad, medidas y otros datos de su carrera. La otra noche se había dedicado a investigar sobre ella pero no había visto ningún programa aún, sabía que era capaz de lograr grandes cosas, se lo había propuesto en el pasado y nunca falló.

Una idea cruzó su mente de pronto, rebuscó entre sus datos uno en concreto, su primer trabajo en la televisión. La sorpresa fue evidente, la fecha indicaba que su carrera había comenzado apenas hace tres años, lo que significaba que tres años… ¿qué hizo en cuatro años? No tenía una carrera universitaria, y en su profesión sólo estaba actriz, tampoco había visto en internet algún dato que condujera a Homura, la tienda de dulces. Entonces… ¿Dónde estuvo Honoka durante esos años? ¿Qué le tomó tanto tiempo para convertirse en una actriz? No estaba segura del tiempo en que tal vez tuvieran que aprender los actores, pero algo le decía que incluso cuatro años era demasiado.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, haciéndola pegar un pequeño brinco en su lugar.

—Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte —Maki habló, cerrando tras de sí y entrando a la habitación con una expresión de disculpa.

Umi negó, sonriendo levemente mientras pasaba rápidamente la hoja de Honoka.

—No es nada.

—¿Trabajando? No te había visto en la mañana y, no es que quiera ser encimosa pero con lo que pasó ayer, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte, estoy bien. Sólo estoy revisando la lista que Eli me dio ayer y después, tal vez trabaje en un nuevo capítulo de mi siguiente libro, mi editora se volverá loca si sigue sin ver mis avances —explicó, regresando la vista a las fichas.

Maki se acercó a ella con genuina curiosidad, mirando por encima de las hojas que estaban en la mesa del escritorio.

—¿Puedo echar un vistazo? ¿O es de esas cosas donde no puedes dar ni una pista hasta que todo esté listo para que no te demanden?

Umi rió.

—Nada de eso —La escritora le indicó que tomara una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y se sentara junto a ella, lo que Maki hizo sin demora.

El apartamento que ambas habitaban era lo que podía denominarse un espacio de trabajo hogareño y privado, ninguna de las dos era buena manejando a tanta gente a sus alrededores y preferían un poco de la tranquilidad que la soledad les proporcionaba. Por eso, habían conseguido un apartamento lo suficientemente grande, donde pudieran atender reuniones con sus editores y productores.

Cada una de ellas contaba además de su propio cuarto para dormir, con otro acondicionado a su conveniencia para su labor; así, el de Umi estaba lleno de anaqueles con cientos de libros, papelería básica, su modesto ordenador y un par de asientos extra aparte de su propio escritorio, y el de Maki en cambio, no sólo tenía varias computadoras para la mezcla de música, sino también un pequeño piano para hacer sus composiciones y el cuarto insonorizado. Era un lujo bastante decente que la cercanía al corazón de Tokio y su trabajo remunerado les proporcionaba. Ese era el lugar al cual poder regresar, y que les costó a ambas construir sobre los cimientos de sus miserables vidas.

Una vez Maki estuvo cerca, Umi extendió las hojas en la mesa de trabajo para que pudiera ver y tomar la que quisiera sin tener que esperar a que ella los revisara. La primera a la vista era la que pudo ver el día anterior antes de irse de la oficina.

—Wow, ella es prácticamente una copia tuya, solo necesita teñirse el cabello, borrar esa sonrisa gentil y mirar a todos con odio —comentó la compositora cuando vio a Riko, ganando un gruñido de oposición de Umi—, alguien tenía que decirlo, incluso tiene tu edad. Espera, ¿no se supone que su personaje debe ser mayor?

Como buena amiga, Maki también había leído el libro que sería adaptado, en parte porque ahí estaban los sentimientos reprimidos de Umi y otra porque según ella, era de verdad fascinante.

—Escuché a Nozomi decir que tenían al mejor equipo de caracterización disponible.

—Ya veo, entonces eso explica por qué el chico será representado por una chica.

—¿Qué?

Maki señaló la otra hoja, a la que no había tomado en consideración en ningún momento. Era cierto, junto a la sugerencia de su personaje masculino más importante, el nombre de Watanabe You y su rostro acaparaban la hoja.

Más que eso, abajo incluso habían imágenes de sus caracterizaciones en películas y sorprendentemente, parecía que esos papeles se le daban bien.

—Esto es inesperado. Una cosa es maquillarse pero interpretar a alguien del género opuesto…

—Eso pasa mucho en los musicales —argumentó Maki—, no hay muchos chicos que tengan un tono bueno de voz para cantar y por eso, chicas son contratadas y hacen una buena representación. No creo que tengas nada de qué sorprenderte, la verdadera sorpresa es cómo van a hacer esas escenas íntimas, eso sí será digno de verse.

Al terminar de decirlo, su mirada se concentró en la escritora, esperando el momento en que la realización llegara a su cabeza.

El comentario resonó en Umi, el chico era un personaje secundario pero el más importante en la trama: _«Khisek», _el fiel amigo de la protagonista principal y que además, estaba enamorado de ella. Casi al finalde la trama, con tanta tensión y presión para el climax, él era aceptado y lograba tener sexo con la protagonista…

Y esa protagonista era Honoka…

—Maldita sea —masculló Umi, sin terminar de creer lo que había escrito y que próximamente tendría que ver.

¡Honoka estaría con alguien más! Y aunque el equipo se encargara de que no pasara realmente, aún quedaban escenas de besos y roces, ¡iba a ser una tortura estar ahí!

—Parece que no va a ser tan fácil como pensabas —La compositora le puso una mano sobre el hombro intentando reconfortarla, ella podía palpar la lucha de su amiga, saber que la persona que quieres estará expuesta a cientos de ojos con alguien más—, es sólo una película, estoy segura de que ella ha hecho esas cosas antes en sus trabajos. Que no lo hayas visto no lo hace diferente.

—Es diferente —Umi se recostó en su asiento, cubriendo con la palma sus ojos, deseando que solo fuese otro mal sueño, pero el café hacía un buen trabajo, manteniéndola despierta.

—¿En qué? Esto es su trabajo después de todo, y si no es en esta película será en otra, el que estés en el proyecto no lo va a cambiar, puedes incluso no ir a esas grabaciones.

—Ella debió ser instructora de kendo —Umi soltó de repente, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

—¿Qué? —La incredulidad de Maki la hizo reaccionar— ¿De dónde vino eso?

Apartó la mano de su visión, para quedarse viendo el pulcro techo de tenue azul. La acción pareció liberar algo en su mente, y pronto, en el liso espacio pudo ver con claridad algunas escenas de su pasado, con las dos practicando en el Dojo familiar con sus hakamas sudados y los shinais desgastados.

—Cuando Honoka encuentra algo que le gusta, quiere intentar hacerlo —Maki guardó silencio, atenta al relato. Umi no solía hablar mucho a detalle de lo que fue su relación con Honoka y en la situación actual en que se encontraba, cualquier fragmento podría servir—. Una vez, ella dijo que quería ser actriz después de ver un drama, le dije que eso sería imposible conociéndola, y le sugerí que podría enseñar kendo en el dojo de mi familia junto a mí. Ella lo aceptó, y siempre creí que lo lograríamos, permanecer juntas y compartir algo que amábamos. Pero… —Su tono de voz fue bajando hasta convertirse en un sollozo— no sé cómo es que terminamos así.

—Oh, Umi —Maki la dejó estar, sabía que ella necesitaba soltar sus emociones, ya era suficiente de reprimirlas—, ¿has recordado algo más?

—No, he intentado —respondió lastimera, al tiempo que secaba el pequeño asomo de lágrimas—, pero solo he conseguido traer cosas felices a mi mente, y cuando trato de pensar en el incidente, sólo consigo una horrible migraña.

—No te sobre esfuerces.

—Necesito recordar, para saber en qué debo pedirle perdón. Si ella reaccionó así es porque fue algo grave, y no saber qué es, duele, porque me siento tan lejos.

—Creo que no estás considerando que fue ella quien se acercó y te pidió ser amigos —discutió Maki— ¿No crees que también quiere solucionar las cosas entre las dos? Más que eso, si ella te odiara o temiera, jamás hubiera aceptado este papel. Estoy segura de que hay algo más tras su reaparición y lo más importante, aun tienes una oportunidad, tal vez si le preguntaras lo que pasó…

—¡No! —Se irguió en su asiento, volteando hacia la compositora— Hacer eso me haría ver demasiado débil y poco confiable, no quiero que Honoka sienta que soy una cobarde por no poder enfrentarla. Huí antes, no lo haré de nuevo.

Para su consternación, Maki frunció el entrecejo, mirándola con sospecha.

—Umi, no te lo he dicho antes porque no creía que fuera relevante, pero cuando nos conocimos en aquella editorial donde hacíamos prácticas, aún recibías dinero de tus padres para pagar la escuela, antes de que te eligieran para el concurso que te lanzó a la mira de editores y pudieras solventarte por ti misma. Sin embargo, nunca llegué a verles y muchos menos fueron a verte cuando estuviste en el hospital, aun cuando yo misma hablé con ellos.

Lo recordaba, en su segundo año de universidad, fue recomendada por la escuela para ser asistente en una reconocida editorial japonesa. Su vida a ese punto estaba en piloto automático, cumpliendo con su carrera que absorbía cada tiempo disponible para no hundirse más en la depresión que carcomía su alma al haberse alejado de la energía y cariño de Honoka. En los ratos libres, prefería perder su mente en el alcohol que metía a escondidas a su dormitorio, era prácticamente un robot sin vida ni aspiraciones y las ideas de dejar este mundo se metían cada vez en su cabeza, fue por ese tiempo en que conoció a Maki, que también había sido enviada a ese lugar desde otra escuela.

Fueron obligadas a trabajar juntas en una nota para una revista de música, y fue ahí cuando Maki comprendió en qué quería especializarse y trabajar por el resto de su vida. Su estrecha relación de amistad dio frutos, cuando en uno de esos días libres que Umi odiaba, bebió de más, olvidando que debía reunirse con la otra joven, y ella al ir en su búsqueda, la encontró al punto de una intoxicación alcohólica. Gracias a su anterior entrenamiento médico, logró evitar resultados fatídicos y llevarla a urgencias donde se recuperó.

—¿Cuál es el punto de eso?

Maki no retiró la vista en ningún momento.

—¿Estás segura de que fuiste tú quién huyó? Porque si así lo fuera, no entiendo la razón de que ellos jamás fueran a verte estando grave y por lo que recuerdo, cuando le informé de tu situación a tu padre, él ni siquiera sonó sorprendido o preocupado, ¿también era mala la relación con tu familia?

—No… —dijo con una respuesta demasiado dudosa— yo… tuve algunas discusiones con ellos sobre mis responsabilidades como heredera pero nada tan grave… eso creo.

Maki tenía un punto. Si ella se alejó, ¿por qué sus padres no insistieron en que regresara o siquiera fueron a visitarla? Eso sería lo más aceptable, pero no fue así, Umi nunca volvió a su casa y tampoco volvió a ver a sus padres, ella cortó las relaciones o, ¿fueron ellos? ¿Por qué? Intentó recordar la relación que tenía a su lado mientras vivía en el dojo.

Fue una buena infancia a su manera, creció entrenando y dedicándose a forjar un temple que la hicieran digna heredera, sus padres invirtieron mucho en su enseñanza… entonces, ¿por qué la dejaron ir tan fácil? Y de pronto, lo recordó.

—Ellos me comprometieron —soltó.

—¿Cómo?

Podía entender la perturbación de su amiga, era la misma que sentía.

—Fue en mi último año de preparatoria, ellos buscaron a alguien que pudiera cumplir sus deseos para desposarme y ser digno seguidor de los Sonoda. No estuve muy de acuerdo y discutimos varias veces pero…

—No explica por qué se alejaron tanto de ti, ¿verdad?

Umi asintió, no lo explicaba y por el contrario, ponía en mayor duda lo que había pasado.

—Parece que hay más cosas que no tenías en cuenta —Maki comentó en un tono intrigado, bastante comprometida con ayudar a Umi a desenterrar los misterios de su vida. Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando un tono la interrumpió, proveniente de su teléfono celular, al revisarlo, soltó un suspiro agotador—, lo siento, tengo que ir a una reunión de improviso, hablaremos más tarde de esto. Trata de descansar.

Maki se levantó del asiento, dándole una palmada en la cabeza de Umi quien repeló con fingido desagrado. La chica le sonrió y abandonó el cuarto, dejándola sola de nuevo con las hojas desperdigadas en el escritorio y nuevas dudas.

—Tal vez sea bueno comer fuera —Se dijo, masajeando su sien mientras se recostaba de nuevo en el respaldo de su cómodo asiento. Tantos nuevos misterios le acentuaban el dolor de cabeza

.

.

* * *

Vivir en el barrio de Minato tenía sus ventajas, como la increíble y majestuosa vista de la torre de Tokio apenas a kilómetro y medio de distancia, y la gran variedad de sitios para visitar cerca. Tanto Maki como Umi sabían lo terrible que era un bloqueo, por eso se aseguraron no sólo de la comodidad de su hogar, sino que también pudiera proporcionarles medios de inspiración y relajación.

Y uno de esos lugares para calmar su mente era precisamente el _Bar Wakanui Grill Dining_, ubicado justo enfrente y al pie de la Torre, tenía un menú muy variado y delicioso en carnes, sin embargo, no era la razón de su favoritismo; sino la excelente selección de vinos que tenía de acompañamiento. Antes, en su juventud, Umi odiaba lo que tuviera que ver con el alcohol y muchas veces rechazó probadas de sake en fiestas familiares, pero cuando probó de primera mano que el alcohol podía adormecer sus sentimientos, se convirtió en su inseparable compañero.

Por supuesto, la terrible experiencia en el Hospital le dio una gran lección y aunque a partir de ahí, su consumo fue moderado gracias a la ayuda de Maki, a veces cuando las cosas se ponían duras, necesitaba volver a probar el adormecimiento que le daba. Para su gusto, el vino era menos dominante que cualquier otro alcohol, y no había mejor lugar que Wakanui, donde ya era asidua comensal.

Mientras se deleitaba con un filete de ternera y una copa de _Sauvignon Blanc, _terminó de revisar las fichas sin encontrar ningún otro inconveniente salvo el de la chica Watanabe. Seguía produciéndole un retortijón de estómago el pensar en las escenas que tendría que hacer con Honoka, tal vez le haría caso a Maki y no iría a esas grabaciones o tal vez… ¿Un cambio en el guión? Aún estaba a tiempo, las grabaciones no comenzaban y si quitaba esa escena, incluso podrían cambiar la clasificación de la película y hacerla más accesible…

La idea se quedó en su mente, tejiendo los pros y contras de lo que aquello implicaría, al final, ¿no eran las mismas Eli y Nozomi quienes le pedían su opinión? Era su libro, asumiría las consecuencias.

Un poco menos intranquila, terminó la copa que le quedaba y guardó en su portafolio las hojas. Pagó la cuenta y salió a la calle, respirando el aire agradable de los árboles cercanos que el parque a sus espaldas inyectaba a la ciudad.

Estaba pensando en dar un paseo alrededor de la Torre antes de volver, cuando su mirada se centró en una persona que estaba llegando al mismo restaurante-bar. La parte de su mente que aún estaba sobria le indicó que debía irse de ahí de inmediato, pero la otra parte borrosa debido al vino, la influyó para caminar hacia ella mientras el mesero de la recepción se encargaba de revisar la disponibilidad de lugares.

—Buenas tardes, Yazawa-san, ¿la hora perfecta para comer?

La mencionada, alzó la mirada con una amable sonrisa que por unos segundos, le pareció ver titubear cuando la reconoció.

—S-Sonoda-sensei, vaya, qué sorpresa encontrarle aquí.

A Umi no le agradó la leve duda, ¿por qué estaría tan nerviosa? Una reacción tan diferente al día anterior cuando se conocieron. Los brumos en su mente parecían sacar su curiosidad a grandes niveles.

—Es una agradable tarde, ¿no crees? —dijo, sonriendo levemente.

—Lo es, y bastante temprano para beber —Nico dijo, frunciendo apenas el ceño al tiempo que asentía y hacía más grande su sonrisa borrando cualquier rastro de sorpresa.

Umi ignoró el extraño tono de corrección, no estando segura de sí era sarcasmo o reproche. Era bastante baja en comparación a ella, Maki no estaba equivocada al haberla confundido con una niña, se veía demasiado joven.

—¿Cómo es que eres mánager de Ho… una actriz? —Se corrigió rápidamente, pateándose en su interior por su descuido al hablar. Nadie debía saber de sus problemas con la jengibre, no sin antes remediarlos.

Nico alzó la cabeza, altiva y orgullosa con una sonrisa ensanchada de oreja a oreja.

—No soy tan joven como parezco —Cruzándose de brazos, fue lo primero que dijo—, soy un año mayor que tú y tengo bastante experiencia en el medio, en mi adolescencia fui _school idol_, participé en varios dramas y lives. Pero al final, entendí que mi grandioso camino no era sólo acaparar los reflectores, sino hacer que gente soñadora también tenga brillantes sonrisas en los mejores escenarios, ¡esa es mi misión especial-nico~!

Esa positividad, la energía que emanaba, era demasiado deslumbrante. Con razón era la mánager de Honoka, no podía ser de otra manera.

—Esa una misión muy noble —respondió, sin poder evitar la mueca de simpatía.

—Hay muchas personas que deben de sonreír… o recuperar su sonrisa.

Umi se tensó, sintiendo que había algo implicado en sus palabras. No pudo ni formular una interrogante ya que el mesero llamó a la mujer, anunciándole que su mesa estaba lista.

—Ha sido bueno encontrarla Sonoda-sensei, de nuevo, le aseguro que mí chica cumplirá cabalmente con su papel —comentó, a modo de despedida.

El "mí" se quedó danzando en su turbia mente.

—Lo hará, seguro que sí.

—Con su permiso —Nico sonrió una última vez, antes de seguir al mesero para entrar al lugar.

Umi se quedó un rato de pie, tratando de procesar la breve charla. Sentía que las cosas extrañas no dejaban de aparecerse. Quizá necesitaba conseguir ayuda como Maki había propuesto y olvidarse de incertidumbres tontas.

Sacudió la cabeza, esperando que su mente se despejara lo suficiente para apreciar la vista del atardecer en el parque. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ahí, caminando a paso lento para disfrutar del bien clima y escuchar los cantos de los pájaros que buscaban su nido para dormir en las copas de los nutridos árboles.

.

.

* * *

Dentro del restaurante, Nico ocupó la mesa que le asignaron en un balcón, de una zona exclusiva privada que conservaba la vista de la Torre al frente. Desde ahí pudo ver la figura de la escritora irse, su presencia ahí no le agradaba en lo mínimo y ella no era de las personas que creyeran en el destino.

Fue un alivio que pasaran unos minutos de su ida, cuando la otra figura conocida entró al lugar, con bastante prisa como solo ella podía hacer.

Esperó paciente a que asomara, con esa estúpida sonrisa que parecía competir con el mismo infierno.

—¡Nico-chan~!

No necesitó pararse, el oso humano de Honoka ya la había levantado de su asiento y le rompía las costillas con su abrazo.

—¡Suficiente Honoka! ¡Basta!

Honoka la dejó libre tras sus protestas, pero no rompió el abrazo del todo, se quedó ahí mirándola atentamente. Nico supo lo que quería, alzándose de puntillas y asegurándose de estar fuera de la vista, le dio un breve beso en los labios. Honoka finalmente la soltó.

—¡Lo siento, me tardé un poco!

—Acabo de llegar también.

Las dos tomaron asiento, esperando a que el mesero llegara para tomar su orden. Honoka se metió de lleno a revisar el menú, Nico solo se quedó mirándola.

Recuperar sonrisas… o simular amores. Ése era su trabajo, y sabía hacerlo bien.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

_Y más cosas surgen en esta travesía._

_¡Gracias por leer y comentar! Siempre es genial poder leer sus opiniones~ y es más curioso ver que algunas de sus teorías o ideas pueden ser realidad... __(?). __Como buena nueva, en el evento del GL pude obtener a Honoka y Umi, ¡victoria! Y en estas votaciones por el 6to aniversario del SIF japo, ando votando y spameando obviamente por este dúo, espero que estén haciendo lo mismo, ¡necesitamos más ejército de la ship! _

_En fin, agradezco el apoyo, ¿les ha parecido bien mezclar fragmentos del pasado con el presente? Siéntanse libres de opinar, de decir que creen que está mal o no, les aseguro que tomo en cuenta cada comentario hecho. __ Hasta el siguiente capítulo..._


	6. Toma 6

**3, 2, 1 ¡ACCIÓN!**

**TOMA 6**

.

.

* * *

_Sentada en medio del Dojo, con los talones y barbilla recogidas, los hombros caídos naturalmente, las manos reposando sobre su abdomen, las palmas hacia arriba y los dedos pulgares juntos de forma horizontal, tocándose con una ligera presión como si fuera uno la prolongación del otro; Umi intentaba mantener su mente en blanco._

_Respiró lenta, larga y profundamente centrándose en su exhalación. Llevaba veinte minutos en esa posición y, lamentablemente, no había funcionado para mantener alejados sus pensamientos de una sola persona: Honoka. _

_El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y la chica no llegaba, su concentración era un asco. Si su padre la viera, sería seriamente reprendida, agradecía que no estuviera en casa para verla fallando en el mokuso. _

_Tuvieron que pasar otros diez minutos para que finalmente se rindiera. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a la firmeza de sus músculos, decidida a llamar a Honoka para regañarla por no asistir a su entrenamiento. _

_La puerta del Dojo se abrió de pronto y Honoka entró jadeante con su mochila al hombro. _

—_¡Uwaa! ¡Lo siento mucho, Umi-chan! ¡Ya estoy aquí! _

—_¡Honoka! —exclamó Umi, sorprendida por la repentina aparición, para dejar salir la molestia después— Es la primera vez que llegas tarde, ¡¿por qué no avisaste que te retrasarías?!_

_La chica se encogió ante su duro tono. _

—_Mi batería murió —explicó Honoka, lo cual sonaba mucho más extraño aún—, fui a almorzar con Tsubasa-chan, y se me fue el tiempo tomando algunas fotos, ¡en serio quise avisar pero no me di cuenta de la batería! Por suerte ella me trajo, ¡ha sido un gran detalle!_

_El enojo de Umi aumentó, junto al extraño sentimiento de desagrado que le provocaba escuchar el nombre de aquella chica. No le agradaba por alguna razón, y ni siquiera la había conocido aún. _

—_¿Tsubasa? ¿Por qué irías a comer con ella? _

—_Es que ella se irá de viaje mañana y quería despedirse, es una amiga muy considerada, ¿no crees?_

_Amiga… _

—_Hoy es sábado —repuso, molesta. Se alejó del centro de la sala de entrenamiento, sintiendo la frialdad del suelo bajo sus plantas descalzas; Honoka la seguía viendo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara—, sólo quedan dos semanas para la competencia, aún hay mucho por entrenar y tú… ¿decidiste irte con una idol que acabas de conocer?_

—_Umi-chan, ¿estás enojada? —Honoka la miró sorprendida unos segundos antes de regresar a su usual ánimo— Oh vamos~ ¡sólo me he atrasé un poco! Estoy lista para entrenar y si quieres, ¡puedes ir conmigo la próxima vez a recibirla! Se llevarán bien…_

—_¡No se trata de eso Honoka! —rebatió, alzando la voz y haciendo que la chica se callara, ni siquiera Umi sabía de dónde venía esa ira, sabía que no estaba bien pero tampoco podía detenerse—, el kendo no es un juego, aún hay movimientos que no dominas, dijiste que querías ganar. _

—_Pero ya estoy aquí… _

—_Te esperé por una hora —espetó sin mirarla. _

—_Aún es temprano, ¡me quedaré más tarde para recuperar el tiempo perdido!_

_Sacudió la cabeza, negándose a verla para evitar que su determinación se cayera. Estaba furiosa, el kendo era una disciplina sagrada para ella y su familia y creía que para Honoka lo era también. Más que eso, le dolía que la chica no le hubiese dicho nada de verse con esa otra persona, ¿acaso no era su mejor amiga? Sentía que tenía derecho de saberlo. _

—_La práctica de hoy se cancela —dijo, terminado de atravesar la puerta del Dojo._

—_¿Qué? ¡Umi-chan! ¡Vamos, no sabía que te enojarías tanto! _

_No dejó que las súplicas de Honoka la doblegaran, se marchó rápido de ahí, con el corazón oprimido y la culpa llegando en tropel, ¡¿por qué estaba actuando así?! ¡Ella misma sabía que estaba siendo injusta con Honoka! Pero ahora que lo había dicho, no podía retroceder. _

_Y Honoka iría tras ella de todos modos, ¿verdad?_

_._

.

* * *

Umi repasó las palabras de su discurso por enésima vez, no para evitar que se le olvidara sino más bien, para apaciguar su creciente nerviosismo. Sabía que estar en el proyecto de la película la haría tener que relacionarse con más personas, un gran problema para alguien como ella.

Nunca se le habían dado bien las relaciones, su ambiente natural era la soledad, desde mucho tiempo atrás, cumplir con sus obligaciones de la manera más impecable sin estar bajo la mirada analítica de alguien, esto venía a romper por mucho su esquema. Las únicas personas que podían mantener una relación duradera con ella, una se había ido, y las otras eran Maki, su editora y recientemente las dos productoras. Saber que tendría que infundir una confianza que no tenía a una multitud, hacía que su ansiedad se disparara y casi le hacía pensar en lo que equivocada que estuvo al aceptar que esto ocurriera. Pero de nuevo, no podía dar marcha atrás.

Tomó las llaves de su auto, y ajustó las correas de su portafolio. Podía conducir sin problemas, no quería darle más preocupaciones a Maki de las que ya tenía. Sólo necesitaba concentrarse en su destino.

Había pasado una semana desde su crisis nerviosa y su extraño encuentro con aquella mánager, a quien su mente le decía que debía pedir unas disculpas; no estaba muy segura del breve intercambio, producto del Sauving, pero era consciente que podía ser un poco hilarante con la mente nublada y prefería manejar todo con la mejor actitud, ¿qué imagen se llevaría Honoka si esa mujer le contaba sobre aquello? No quería que supiera de esta versión de sí, que ella misma repudiaba. Si la veía en la reunión se aseguraría de hacerlo.

Lo cual venía a darle otra preocupación, si no la vería, a quién si se encontraría sería a Honoka. Una semana después de que ella la apartara de una forma tan extraña, ¿debía disculparse también con ella? No estaba segura siquiera de cómo actuar si se encontraban, lo cual dudaba con todo el personal que estaría.

Aunque le había dicho a Maki que quería arreglar las cosas y regresaría a ese punto de su antigua relación, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer exactamente. La quería, pero tenía miedo de lastimarla y lastimarse de nuevo, si ella lo arruinó, ¿no era probable que pudiera hacerlo de nuevo? Y ambas tenían una vida, le gustara o no.

Se sentía tan contradictoria, estaban esos extraños sentimientos que hacían que su mente se hiciera un caos, esa necesidad de estar juntas, de sentir su ánimo, su confort y la alegría que le inyectaba. Honoka era su luz, su sol, la que hacía que su vida fuese menos fría y sola.

Y ahora estaba de vuelta con una nueva oportunidad de tenerla, no podía echarlo a perder otra vez.

—Hey, Umi —Maki la detuvo antes de que saliera del departamento. Estaba en su usual lugar en el sillón, al parecer garabateando nuevos acordes.

—¿Qué ocurre?

La vio tomar su móvil y buscar algo en el, dejando de lado sus cosas.

—Te estoy enviando una información importante —contestó, siendo respaldada por la vibración de su propio dispositivo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Cuando revisó el mensaje, se encontró con la imagen de lo que parecía una tarjeta de presentación.

—Kotori Minami —leyó en voz alta, sin entender por qué había recibido aquello hasta que debajo de su nombre notó la leyenda de _psiólogo clínico_— ¿De qué se trata esto?

—Dijimos que si era necesario, iríamos por un especialista para tu problema, ¿no? Bueno, conseguí uno, de una buena recomendación —Maki no la volteó a ver, buscando de nuevo su pluma y hojas como si no fuera gran cosa lo que estaba sugiriendo.

Umi no sabía cómo sentirse, tal vez porque no creía que su amiga iría tan lejos.

—No creo que…

—Detente —Maki la interrumpió con voz severa—, lo necesitas. No has hecho ningún progreso, ¿o me equivoco? —No pudo negarlo, era verdad, Maki volteó a verla, sonriendo un poco— ¿Lo ves? No importa cuánto hablemos o cuanto quieras recordar, esto va más allá de lo que podemos manejar. Con suerte será rápido y en la primera lo tenemos.

No estaba segura que pasara pero prefirió evitar el comentario y sonreír a su intento de broma. Ella no merecía que la hiciera pasar por más.

—Está bien —aceptó—, voy a revisar mis días y haré una cita lo más pronto. Gracias, Maki.

La compositora asintió, satisfecha de haberla convencido, la despidió con un gesto de mano que Umi también imitó. Guardó su teléfono y salió del lugar, caminando a prisa por los pocos minutos retrasados.

La idea de contarle cosas privadas a otra persona no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba consciente de ese tipo de terapias, y que incluso los detalles que parecieran insignificantes podían ser un detonante de problemas.

Hablar con Maki nunca fue así, habían cosas que no le había dicho, ella conocía su historia en general, sobre su huida y el daño a quien más quería, pero nunca hablaron a fondo sobre la clase de relación que tenía con Honoka en sus días felices. Eran amigas, compartían demasiado y antes del espacio en blanco en su memoria, las cosas que hicieron juntas podían ser etiquetadas no como una simple amistad, algo que siendo ahora una adulta entendía.

Era vergonzoso, no estaba segura de poder decirle esas cosas, no quería que ella tuviera una imagen suya diferente. Sin embargo, el hecho de no recordar no era para menos, sabía que algo grave ocurrió, algo que provocara aquellos gritos de Honoka.

Gritos angustiados y aterrorizados que le erizaba la piel. Lamentos que la habían perseguido desde que los tuvo en mente, ¿qué fue capaz de hacer?

.

.

* * *

Le costó un poco poder conseguir un buen lugar para estacionarse, a un par de cuadras del edificio. El estacionamiento estaba lleno e incluso un par de autos ocupaban espacios en las aceras contiguas, por primera vez parecía que todos se pusieron de acuerdo para llegar temprano, lo que no era tanta sorpresa si lo que buscaban era dar una buena impresión, esta era la primera reunión oficial de actores.

Dejó su confiable Mitsubishi en el espacio que le pertenecía a una cafetería cercana, no creía que hubiera algún problema si al regresar se quedaba a comer en ella. De regreso al edificio vio la variedad de autos nuevos y algunos de años atrás como si fuera una exhibición, sin querer su mente se desvió a la chica jengibre, preguntándose cuál de ellos podría contener la energía radiante de la joven, tal vez un Subaru o un Daihatsu le vendría bien, había algunos pares ahí, aunque no es como si supiera mucho de autos, o de Honoka.

Al entrar al edificio, pidió indicaciones al vigilante para llegar a la sala de entrenamiento, ya que las veces que había ido, sólo visitaba la sala de reuniones o la oficina de las productoras. Pese a saber la dirección, fue más fácil ubicarse con el ir y venir de personas cargando papeles y corriendo de un lado para otro, un previo de las jornadas extenuantes que comenzarían pronto. Unos pocos la reconocieron, ofreciéndole asentimientos y saludos vagos.

Mientras el flujo se incrementaba, de pronto del portafolio pareció ser más pesado dificultándole caminar. Se sentía como una extraña, ajena a todas estas personas que sabían lo que tenían que hacer; pronto se acercó a la sala y las caras desconocidas fueron aún mayores, apenas unos cuantos se le hacían familiares, reconociéndolos como los que observó en la lista de Eli.

Casi pasó desapercibida, solo unos cuantos se dignaron en saludarla tratando de disimular miradas escépticas, tal vez pensaban que era otra actriz más y que no era suficiente para el trabajo, lo cual no estaba lejos de la verdad. Umi no podría lidiar con tantas miras esperando a que ella hiciera algo ya escrito, su papel era crear, no vivirlo.

Entre el tumulto podía diferenciar a las estrellas reconocidas de quienes apenas buscaban hacerse un hueco en la fama, los primeros vestidos con ropa de lino, cambray y cachemira impregnadas en chaquetas, botines y lentes oscuros para proyectar una impecable imagen de altivez y orgullo; el resto llevaban ropas casuales y miradas intranquilas donde podía ver el nerviosismo latente.

Sin embargo, no lograba divisar a Honoka entre el tumulto, se sentía un poco extraña por no poder evitar que sus ojos vagaran a su búsqueda, casi obsesiva con la idea de verla y comprobar cómo estaba. Si realmente la odiaba y su intento de amistad se acabó o si aún podía albergar esperanzas. Su escaneo se acabó cuando encontró a las dos mujeres que encabezaban la empresa, hablando con un par de chicas a las que reconoció de inmediato.

Dudó en acercarse, pero Nozomi la identificó pronto y la instó a hacerlo. Cuando estuvo a su altura, los ojos curiosos y las sonrisas amables de las otras dos la recibieron. No se veían como el resto, jactándose de sus talentos o temiendo el desarrollo, pertenecían a un tercer grupo, casual y simpático que parecían amar lo que hacían, este era el grupo al que pertenecía Honoka.

—Buenas Sonoda-sensei, justo a tiempo~ la reunión está a punto de iniciar, sólo estamos esperando a que el equipo confirme el sonido —Nozomi explicó con su usual tono cantarín que bajaba cualquier tensión existente—, y aprovechando, supongo que las reconoces, ¿verdad? —Señaló a las chicas que ya habían volteado para verla, con Eli en el extremo—, Riko Sakurauchi y You Watanabe.

—Es un placer Sonoda-san —La joven carmín hizo una reverencia.

—Mucho gusto Sonoda-san, estoy lista para iniciar este embarque, ¡yousoro~! —La chica ceniza la saludó con un gesto militar acompañando a su muletilla, lo que le sacó una sonrisa.

Podía ver el ánimo e interés de ambas, Riko con una seriedad y respeto y You con un ánimo desbordante. Ambas personalidades contrastaban y no se alejaban mucho de la personalidad de sus personajes, podía entender por qué Nozomi las había elegido.

—El gusto es mío, estoy deseando ver sus actuaciones —dijo sonriendo y ofreciéndoles un saludo de mano, eran personas bastante curiosas a su parecer, que le recordaban a sí misma y a Honoka.

Aunque quién más llevaba su atención era la propia Riko, una estrella reconocida que no podría pasar desapercibida, linda y elegante, había trabajado antes en algunas películas de romance y tragedia, de un temple tranquilo pero que si la situación lo ameritaba podía sacar una fiereza poco convencional. Era precisamente eso lo que encendía su interés, ella representaría a la "villana" de la historia, sus más oscuros pensamientos y deseos egoístas siendo personificados.

—Bueno, ya es hora de comenzar —Eli anunció tras recibir un mensaje de texto en su teléfono—, ¿nos acompañas, Sonoda-sensei?

Asintiendo, las otras dos chicas se despidieron con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza dejándole el paso libre para que siguiera a las productoras. Había creído que ellas también estarían al frente pero al parecer, su trato era ser parte del elenco, no ponerlas ahí podría evitar algún sentimiento de superioridad por sus papeles, una decisión curiosa y efectiva.

La sensación de inquietud volvió cuando al subir al pequeño escenario acompañando a las mujeres, las miradas se volcaron sobre ella cuando le otorgaron un micrófono, ojos que la observaban con inusual curiosidad, tal vez creyendo que era parte del equipo de producción, una aseveración no tan lejos de la realidad. De nuevo, su visión se entorpeció buscando cierta figura, necesitaba verla, aún si no había planeado un encuentro después de esta reunión.

—Muchas gracias a todos por acudir a la cita —Eli fue la primera en hablar, incrementando el volumen de su voz gracias al micrófono. Lucía bastante animada, como si estuviera a punto de iniciar una épica batalla, lo cual no distaba mucho en realidad—, primero, quiero darles la bienvenida a Sunrise, Inc. A partir de ahora y por el próximo año, esta será su casa, ¡siéntanse libres de venir cuando lo necesiten!

Grandes aplausos retumbaron en el lugar, algunos vítores y chiflidos se unieron al barullo general, Umi se sorprendió del ánimo que todas esas personas mostraban.

—Decía el buen Akira Kurosawa —continuó la rubia, citando al viejo director de cine, famoso ganador del Óscar— que _«__Los seres humanos son incapaces de ser honestos acerca de ellos mismos. No pueden hablar de sí mismos sin embellecer» _¿Y saben qué? Él tiene razón, ése es nuestro trabajo, presentar una película digna que logre conectar esos sentimientos, que cada uno de nosotros ha albergado al menos un par de veces. Estamos a punto de iniciar una batalla, para lograr traer a la vida esta historia cruda, fantástica y que hará replantear nuestras emociones y deseos más profundos. Otra perspectiva de la vida ideal que muchos sueñan, y que serán visiones pisoteadas cuando esos demonios ocultos salgan —La severidad de Eli hacía que la atmósfera se pusiera tensa, reemplazando la anterior algarabía. Sabía que la mujer estaba exagerando, tratando de influir confianza y aplomo en los demás, pero no podía evitar sentirse aludida, directamente señalada. No distaba de la realidad, de lo que creó en torno a sus arrebatos, era como si Eli hubiese podido ver a través de ella y la idea, la asustó—, tenemos esta gran oportunidad gracias a una persona, la mente maestra detrás de tan intrigante trama, una joven audaz que pese a su edad, no es impedimento para trazarse un camino de éxito entre los mejores autores literarios: Sonoda Umi —La mujer apenas retrocedió para poder apuntarla y que todos hicieran el reconocimiento, correspondió con una sonrisa que esperaba no se viera titubeante—. Nada de esto sería posible si su mente no hubiese creado esta gran historia, y es nuestro deber hacer que sienta que llevarlo al cine no es un error, ¡juntos haremos de esta película un éxito!

Otra ronda de aplausos hizo coro con el grito de guerra de Eli. Nozomi a su lado mantenía una gran sonrisa, admirada de la fuerza del discurso casi como lo estaba ella, no era de extrañar el por qué eran consideradas la mejor dupla de cine en Japón, y eso que la mujer espiritual aún no había hablado, pero era su sola presencia la que imponía una especie de positivismo y energía, un aura que hacía pensar que nada podía fallar.

—Hemos recibido la bendición de Hikiboshi y Orihime para cumplir nuestro amor por el arte —Nozomi tomó la palabra, apagando poco a poco los aplausos—, sé que el discurso de nuestra querida Elichi ha sido inspirador~ pero no vamos a olvidar las formalidades ya que puede que no hayamos tenido el gusto de hablar personalmente con cada uno de ustedes, así que, me presento como Toujo Nozomi, Directora de esta película, ella es Ayase Eli, la Productora y la mente tras la realización y por último, Sonoda Umi, nuestra querida escritora y guionista —con cada mención, hizo el subsecuente señalamiento—, en este punto, cada uno ha recibido ya su parte del guión, secuencia de escenas y notas de rutinas para el caso; en el transcurso del día les haremos llegar los horarios para los ensayos, grabaciones y entrenamientos así como las citas para prueba de vestuario. Todos y cada uno son importantes, tanto el equipo actoral como el de diseño y producción. Esperamos contar con su mejor ánimo, la estrella del norte brilla sobre nosotros~

Casi no escuchó las ovaciones, concentrada en el leve temblor de su mano en el micrófono, era su turno de hablar, de decir algunas palabras inspiradoras. Sin embargo, se seguía sintiendo tan irreal, como un sueño. Pronto, fue su momento y el portafolio en su mano sólo sirvió de peso extra para evitar que huyera con éxito.

Sintió las miradas de Nozomi y Eli sobre ella junto a los otros cientos esperando, cómo deseaba que Maki estuviera ahí, al menos su usual indiferencia le haría pensar que no era tan importante como para estar inquieta. Este no era su lugar, de ninguna forma. Esperaban algo que ella no era capaz de darles, esperanzas que ella no tenía, y aun así, entre sus pensamientos pesimistas y el retorcimiento de sus entrañas, una voz logró llegar hasta sus oídos, encendiendo los interruptores apagados.

«¡Pelea, Umi-chan!»

Enfrentó a la multitud que seguía esperando, sus ojos yendo directo a la fuente del sonido, en la primera fila, con una sonrisa que opacaba cualquier alegría, porque era su luz la única que se proyectaba, Honoka la miraba infundiéndole confianza.

—¡Muchas gracias por hacer esta historia posible! —exclamó, encontrando finalmente su voz, las expresiones de sorpresa e hilaridad corrió por cada cara en el auditorio, incluso escuchó a Eli silbar complacida—, no esperaba que decidieran hacer de ella una película, poder transmitir esas emociones a través de ustedes. Siendo sincera… no sé mucho de cine o de actores y actrices; mi vida es la literatura, los grandes exponentes y los miles de libros que circulan a diario, pero viendo sus rostros, su ánimo y el empeño que ponen en la idea, no puedo estar más feliz de haber escrito esto, ¡agradezco que crean en mí! Y creo en ustedes, que van a hacer la historia suya para el mundo.

Más aplausos, muchos gritos, algunas palmadas y abrazos, y Umi sólo podía ver la sonrisa de Honoka moverse entre las cientos de personas. Esa sonrisa que guardaría en su mente por siempre.

.

.

* * *

Ambas productoras siguieron presentando a más del equipo que trabajaría, además de diversas indicaciones respecto a papeles y documentos. También resolvieron algunas dudas en general y acordaron el curso de acción sobre la confidencialidad y lo que podrían revelar. En total, la reunión duró cerca de dos horas más.

Al finalizar hubo un pequeño refrigerio, con café y una buena variedad de dulces. Umi recibió sendas felicitaciones y saludos de mano, elogios y compromisos de caras que ya la hacían sentir extraña, sabía que de todos modos no pasaría tanto tiempo con ellos como lo harían entre sus compañeros actores así que solo actuó cordial y amable dando palabras extras de apoyo y confianza. Tardó un poco en que estuvo finalmente alejada de tanta energía, momento que aprovechó para ir a por unos manjus, verlos a la lejanía le traía gratos recuerdos, así no fuera el mismo sabor, el evoco de días pasados alegraban su interior.

Pero al parecer, no era la única que tenía una idea similar, sea coincidencia o no, el objeto de su recuperada confianza estaba ya en ello, degustando a mordiscos los dulces.

Sintió un poco de frío correr por su columna, el pequeño vértigo de estar frente a ella de nuevo. No pudo evitar recordar su último encuentro y lo horrible que fue, y el hecho de no poder recordar la causa de que ocurriera. Pero Maki debía tener razón, fue Honoka quién se acercó y eso le daba una oportunidad, la tomaría definitivamente.

Se acercó cautelosa, tanteando el terreno, la sonrisa de antes le daba el ánimo de que no sería un problema, al menos eso esperaba.

—Hey, Honoka —dijo, en un tono lo suficiente para que la chica escuchara.

Lo logró, los hombros crispados de la chica fueron su primera respuesta. Ella volteó lentamente, con un manju atrapado en su mandíbula, en otros tiempos habría reído, ahora sólo podía esperar a que se lo comiera.

—Oh, Umi-san —contestó tras tragarlo, hubo un pique en la mención del honorífico en su nombre.

La escritora no estaba segura de qué decir exactamente, si agradecerle por las palabras de ánimo o disculparse, decidió ir por lo seguro.

—Lo lamento, creo que me sobrepasé el otro día.

—Oh —repitió, sin mucho ánimo. Hubo un breve lapso de silencio donde sus ojos se quedaron fijos en ella—, ¡el error fue mío! Yo… sólo estaba un poco… desprevenida, reaccioné mal.

No sonaba convencida, sino más bien, esquiva. Estaba ocultando algo, lo sabía.

Umi negó, tenía que empezar a limpiar su conciencia.

—No, Honoka, fue mi culpa. No debí… acercarme tanto, no debí… no era necesario eso.

—Está bien, está bien, digamos que fue culpa de ambas, ¿mejor verdad? —dijo con una risa que intentaba ser animada sin mucho éxito.

Estaba a punto de replicar cuando sus palabras salieron antes sin pensarlo:

—¿Por qué me rechazaste?

Honoka abrió los ojos y la boca de asombro. Luchaba con decir algo y mientras no lo hacía, Umi siguió:

—¿Por qué estabas tan aterrada? ¿Es por lo que hice verdad? Yo no rec…

—Suficiente, por favor, no traigas eso ahora —El semblante de la jengibre cambió, ya no estaba animada sino seria y trayendo una máscara de indiferencia que le impidió ver más allá de sus palabras—, estoy intentando hacer algo aquí, no quiero… no quiero arruinarlo.

Otra vez, la amargura hizo fiesta en su mente. Arruines, eso era lo que debía decir, ¡era eso! Pero Honoka no parecía estar dispuesta a culparla, y no sabía por qué. Tampoco podía decirle ahora que no recordaba, que tenía una especie de amnesia. No así, esto apenas iniciaba, tendría muchas oportunidades de hacerlo.

—¿Aún podemos ser amigas al menos? O también fue un error sugerirlo.

Honoka ni siquiera lo pensó mucho, la sonrisa regresó a ella, menos radiante pero sí cariñosa.

—¡Por supuesto! Amigas, colegas… —pausó, sumiéndose de nuevo en algo lejos de la lectura de Umi— necesitamos hacerlo para llevar esta película al éxito.

La película, de pronto todo tomó forma en la mente de Umi. Honoka no quería recuperar su pasado, ella quería llevarse bien para hacer un buen personaje y triunfar, ¡eso era lo único que quería! Maki tenía razón, la parte oscura y mala de la situación era la verdad.

Dolió como el infierno saberlo, dolió tanto que quiso irse de inmediato. No lo hizo, ni volvería a hacerlo, si era su castigo vivirlo, lo haría, una y mil veces… ¿Lo haría? ¿Lo soportaría? ¿Podría luchar contra algo condenado?

—Claro, la película triunfará, no me cabe duda —murmuró, sintiendo sus palabras caer—, no sólo eso, no es lo único que triunfará —dijo de pronto, llamando la atención de Honoka que la miró atenta—, voy a recuperar lo que perdimos. Lo haré, juro que lo haré.

La estupefacción de la actriz fue inminente, Umi juró ver su expresión tambalearse y sus ojos cristalinos.

No hubo más, ninguna respuesta ni nada, algo que le diera un indicativo. Lo único que obtuvo de Honoka fue el ofrecimiento de manjus, y una senda discusión de por qué no sabían bien debido a la falta de amor a la cocina.

Umi no se alejó tampoco, permaneció de pie asintiendo a la crítica de la preparación, de lo poco que las tiendas valoraban el trabajo artesanal y las horribles máquinas que hacían más fácil todo.

Una charla simple y sencilla, como la de aquellos días.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A**_

_Yei~, sigo viva (?) Bueno, debo decir que agradezco sus comentarios y que la tardanza es debido a un bajón de ánimos, llegué a creer que lo había arruinado pero agradezco especialmente a mi querida hermana y semibeta AniKamia666, que si no han leído de ella, ¡¿qué esperan?! ¡Ella es la diosa ficker por estos lares! Y bueno, aquí está el resultado, espero no volver a tardar de nuevo. Sus opiniones son bien recibidas._


	7. Toma 7

**3… 2… 1 ¡ACCIÓN!**

**.**

**Toma 7**

**_._**

**_«Lo que era no es lo que soy, y lo que soy, no es aun lo que puedo ser» Frederick Stark_**

* * *

_._

_._

La pesadilla era siempre la misma, un mero reflejo distorsionado de la realidad, pervertido y estimulado por el sueño. Sabía que no era real, que no así habían ocurrido las cosas, sin embargo, en el sueño no había distinción alguna:

_Estaba esperándola en el Dojo un domingo por la mañana, había amanecido con un clima frío y lluvioso, la televisión y algunos anuncios en la red advertían del acercamiento de una tormenta tempestuosa por la noche. Ella los ignoró, no queriendo faltar de nuevo a uno de los últimos entrenamientos para el torneo, de todas formas, podría quedarse en casa de la otra chica, si el clima era tan desastroso como se esperaba. _

_Lo inquietante es que nadie más estaba en la casa, ni en la cocina, n en los patios, ni en el Dojo, sólo era ella y el silencio sepulcral, con el ocasional ruido del viento atravesando las ventanas para hacer tintinear los trofeos en la repisa del salón. Fuera, caía una irritante llovizna constante. _

_Ella estaba sola, sentada en posición con su hakama puesta y su katana de madera a un lado de sus rodillas flexionadas, a la espera de ser empuñada. Solo esperando al menor indicio de llegada, para saltar animada a la acción. _

_La única luz de la residencia estaba con ella, mientras las noche cubría con su velo oscuro lo demás, sumiendo el mundo en una inquietante oscuridad, cómo si solo existiera esa única habitación. _

_El pánico empezó a formarse, escalando cada tanto de su mente. Le gritaba que se marchara, que buscara más allá de la oscuridad, que lo que sea que estaba esperando no llegaría… _

_Pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí, quieta, mirando fijamente la pared, con los ojos muy abiertos y el corazón saltando latidos arrítmicos. _

_Necesitaba ver a esa chica, necesitaba sentir su protección, su cariño, su amor. Sólo ella podría alejar los temores, sólo ella podría reconfortarla y darle la seguridad de que todo estaría bien. Ella era su gran héroe, su caballero, su único soporte._

_Los minutos se hicieron horas, la tormenta llegó. Las ventanas vibraron con fuerza, los cristales parecían echar chispas, los relámpagos aturdían los sentidos y los truenos sobresaltaban su alma. _

_Y entonces, ella llegaba. _

_La puerta se abría, se escuchaba el sonido del agua chorreando de las ropas mientras caminaba a través de la sala, junto a la leve respiración errática. Quiso voltear, recibirla con un abrazo, darle una sonrisa, decirle cuánto la amaba… pero no lo hizo, su cuerpo en cambio, estaba paralizado. Era por el otro sonido, de algo siendo arrastrado por el suelo. _

_No quería voltear, no debia de hacerlo. Lo hace, por supuesto, ella no tiene el control del sueño. _

_Y cuando sus ojos voltean, cuando su cuerpo se levanta y enfrenta, el dolor pasa como flecha, atravesándole la cabeza. Cae de rodillas, las fuerzas se han ido, la han abandonado, dejándola sin nada, haciéndola ver con impotencia, el mullido bulto de espaldas en el suelo, manchando la pulcra madera de un rojo oscuro, llenando el aire de un tóxico olor a óxido que le provoca querer volcar las entrañas. _

—_Mira lo que has provocado, Honoka —Lenta, susurrante, casi lasciva, la oz familiar resuena en sus oídos, adentrándose a cada resquicio de cordura. _

_Sus ojos se despegan de Tsubasa, suben hasta la cara de quién ha cometido tal atrocidad, y el dolor del reconocimiento, es igual de asfixiante, sin importar cuantas veces lo haya visto ya. _

_Ojos ámbar que la miran sin brillo, sin vida. Distantes, irreconocibles… ella no es la Umi que tanto ama, ella es un monstruo. Y es su culpa que se convirtiera en esto. _

—_Tú me hiciste esto —Umi sigue hablando, sin sonrisas, sin expresión alguna—, también tienes que pagar. _

_Honoka no se movía, no intenta huir. Ella lo merecía, aceptó el castigo. _

_Las lágrimas ponen borrosa su visión, casi no distinguió cuando Umi se aleja del cuerpo, yendo hacia ella con una katana real, casi no ve cuando la alzó, sólo sintió el dolor en el rostro, el ardor de una herida rasgando su piel, el calor del líquido corriendo libremente y el desgarro de su garganta cuando grita. _

.

Las sábanas cayeron al suelo en un ruido sordo, sus manos cubrieron su visión para acallar el gemido e intentar calmar el terror, sus músculos estaban tensos, su corazón latía desesperado. Sus dedos se movieron a la cicatriz en su ceja, ahora visible y palpable sin el maquillaje, sin nada húmedo en ella, la rugosidad le hizo recordar que todo lo visto era irreal, mera imaginación. Aquello no pasó, al menos no de esa forma.

El despertador sonaba insistente, martillando su recién despertada conciencia, lo dejó seguir, sabiendo que en breve se detendría para darle otros cinco minutos antes de que regresara a atosigarla.

Temblando, logró sacarse el resto de las cobijas para poder girar sobre la cama y alcanzar el cajón de su pequeña cómoda, obtuvo una caja con apenas dos pastillas, las últimas. Su mano seguía temblando en el ataque de ansiedad, haciendo difícil alcanzar la botella de agua, una vez con ella, tragó las cápsulas en una sola vez y esperó, volviéndose a recostar, a que los sentimientos contradictorios y el temor se esfumaran.

Poco a poco se fue relajando, la paranoia, el temor, la angustia se drenaban, dejándola con la somnolencia resultado de la dosis. Cerró los ojos y durmió de nuevo, apenas consciente de que el despertador sonó dos veces más en lapsos de cinco minutos.

Fue en el cuarto timbre, cuando finalmente despertó. Sus sentidos estaban de vuelta, en su dominio total, la sonrisa se extendió por su cara y con renovadas energías, saltó de la cama no sin antes apagar el despertador y revisar la hora.

—Un nuevo día —dijo a nadie.

Arregló el desastre de la cama, acomodando el colchón y las sábanas que se habían caído. Se movió hacia el pequeño tapete de una esquina y tras poner el cronómetro en su móvil, empezó a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos: sentadillas, lagartijas, algunos saltos con las cuerdas y estiramientos; los necesarios para mantener su cuerpo listo para el entrenamiento real.

El cronómetro le avisó que su tiempo se había acabado, siguiendo el orden, paró y fue por el cambio de ropa que usaría para el día, un estilo no tan casual pero tampoco extravagante, después de todo, ya era un poco reconocida en las calles. Se dio una ducha de agua caliente, que le permitiera relajar la poca tensión que quedaba en sus músculos, una vez más, con el tiempo cronometrado.

La ducha se acabó y pronto estuvo desayunando con un buen margen aún. Su mente contaba los segundos, hasta que la hora coincidió con su tercer bocado a la ensalada y el móvil vibró con el mensaje.

_«Entrenamiento a las 12, cita a las 3, cena con patrocinadores a las 7, ¡a trabajar, idiota!»_

La risa invadió el silencio del departamento, siempre se repetía la misma frase al término, un simple regaño que le recordaba que aún tenía cosas pendientes que hacer a diario. En el siguiente minuto, envió su respuesta.

_«¡La noche es nuestra hoy, Nico-chan! ¡Te amo!»_

Era tan simple escribir dos palabras, era tan difícil creer que eran reales. Una lucha diaria.

Esperó paciente los siguientes dos minutos, para que el nuevo mensaje llegara.

_«También te quiero, Honoka, ¡ahora ponte a trabajar!»_

Siempre era la misma respuesta, y siempre le provocaba lo mismo, la alegría casi olvidada de saber que había alguien para ella.

Dejó el celular y siguió desayunando, un poco de fruta, un tanto de yogurt, otro tanto de cereales, una dieta balanceada obligada a seguir por los siguientes meses. Dejó para lo último el pequeño pan, hecho especialmente por una panadería cercana bastante tradicional. Se dedicó el resto de los minutos a degustarlo, explotando sus papilas gustativas con el increíble sabor que amaba, aún si más tarde tendría que hacer ejercicios extra para compensar el equilibrio.

Una vez más, el cronómetro sonó, dando por finalizado su tiempo de desayuno. Lo apagó y revisó el resto de sus horarios, si bien, Nico le había dado algunos eventos, esos eran los que requerían salir de casa, enfrentarse al mundo exterior. El resto de las horas, las que debía permanecer dentro en su apartamento, habían sido rellenadas minuciosamente.

Seguir un horario le ayudaba a apagar los pensamientos sobre la pesadilla recurrente, estar pendiente del tiempo evitaba que su mente quedara en blanco y que aquellas ideas y sentimientos pasados volaran sobre algún espacio. Odiaba estos días, donde su usual calma y su vida se rompían de nuevo. Algo que comenzaba a suceder muy a menudo, en las últimas semanas.

Satisfecha, lavó los pocos trastos que usó y dejándolos escurrir en el lavadero, fue a la sala para buscar el pequeño libro encuadernado que dejó en la repisa, junto a otros tantos. Era hora de estudiar.

Sólo estando en el pequeño sillón, con una amplia vista al centro de Tokio, y después de leer en voz alta varias veces algunas líneas para grabar en su memoria cada expresión, permitió que su mente vagara sobre lo que estaba haciendo.

Pensar en lo mucho que había cambiado en tan pocos años, de ser una total desordenada, tonta, y desorganizada, apenas preocupada por su salud nutricional y su futuro escolar, a ser esta versión nueva, diferente. Cómo si la Honoka adolescente hubiera desaparecido.

_«Ahora soy otro personaje más»_

Pensamientos que iban y venían a ratos.

Pensar en la vieja Honoka era como haber trabajado en una serie, un personaje más, con su mismo cuerpo pero con una historia tan diferente e irreal. Y cuando ésta acabó, otra historia ocupó su lugar. Era el ciclo sin fin y ella logró adaptarlo a su vida. Representar personajes una y otra vez. Era el nuevo sentido de su existencia.

Volvió a la lectura, dejándose absorber en un nuevo mundo, lleno de fantasía, injusticias y dolor, sumergiéndose en una nueva piel, una nueva vida. Y aunque siempre había pensado al inicio de cualquier proyecto que sería difícil, se encontró ligada con facilidad a esta nueva chica, la forma en cómo decía las cosas, en cómo enfrentaba a los demás, aquellas risas y sueños… casi era como ver a esa Honoka que se había ido.

Sálikan, era un perfecto retrato del pasado en un mundo injusto.

Y la realización de eso, como siempre, la golpeó. Sabía quién creó a ese personaje, quién la moldeó y le dio vida. Y el pensar en los motivos que llevaron a que naciera, siempre le ocasionaban un retortijón en el estómago.

Lo que es peor, no era Sálikan a quién más atención le ponía, sino a su contraparte: Kinjatsil.

Ella es todo lo que quería, lo que más ansiaba tener. Había hecho su análisis cientos de veces, y cientos de veces, volvía a caer a sus pies. Fuerte, de temple centrado, una figura de autoridad imponente, organizada e impecable, amada por todos, respetada por naciones. Una mano rígida que acogía bajo sus alas, la protección y el amor más puro que podía existir. Y tan hermosa como era, su mente era un caos.

Kinjatsil era la verdadera heroína de la historia, Sálikan, la villana. Aquella que la orilló a que cometiera aquellos crímenes que llevaron a la ruptura de todo, al derrocamiento de ciudades, a las masacres y al final, a la muerte.

Pero nadie parecía entender eso, todos veían en Sálikan a la heroína, no como la causante detrás de la tragedia. Sólo ella podía verlo, sólo ella podía saber que ese papel era suyo.

.

* * *

A las doce en punto, su costado recibía un certero gancho en el estómago que le sacó el aire. No hubo tiempo de reponerse cuando un segundo golpe aterrizó en sus costillas, incapaz de detenerlos. Su mente era una pequeña bruma desde que despertó con el cuerpo sudado y los fantasmas del pasado.

—Necesitas concéntrate más, Kousaka —dijo el joven hombre, comprendiendo endureciendo la mirada—, no puedes permitir una abertura. Cualquier abertura es una derrota y las derrotas no son aceptadas.

—¡No pasará de nuevo, sensei!

En una esquina, Nico suspiraba harta de verla fallar. Perdía el interés en lo que se desarrollaba y volvía al incesante trabajo de revisar la agenda digital. Fue la idea de decepcionarla, lo que le hizo renacer las fuerzas para enfrentar a su maestro.

Los siguientes golpes fueron menos, logrando asestar unos cuantos también. No eran tan dolorosos como al principio, se había hecho más resistente al dolor con el paso de los años, y los pocos que podrían ocasionarle algún moretón, eran fácilmente ocultables con maquillaje. Su sensei sabía exactamente dónde golpear. Tenía que estar lista para comenzar el rodaje de la película, mostrar que ella era la única que podría interpretar a aquella mal llamada heroína.

El entrenamiento continuó por las dos horas siguientes, un poco de lucha y un poco de boxeo para terminar con algunos movimientos de espada. Tener el peso en sus manos tiraba de su mente, llevándola a años atrás. Los fantasmas que se fueron de un Dojo y una chica que esperaba extasiada, sus avances y victoria cuando enfrentaba a alguien más. Su única rival digna.

—Muy bien, se ha acabado —anunció el hombre, deteniendo sus pensamientos y alejando la espada de madera de sus manos—, si mantenemos este ritmo, será más fácil aprender los que te den en la producción. No será ningún problema para ti, Kousaka, aprendes rápido.

Aprender, era lo único que hacía bien.

—Todo ha sido gracias a usted, sensei —agradeció, con una sonrisa fácil.

Complacido, el hombre la dejó marchar no sin antes recordarle seguir su dieta nutritiva, las calorías que debía cuidar. Fue directo a las duchas del gimnasio para darse un baño rápido, alejar el sudor y que su cuerpo eliminara la tensión resultante. Aun así, el agua fría poco podía hacer para bajar su inquietud, una ansiedad que se había instaurado desde la mañana. Al menos esperaba que la próxima visita aliviara un poco la sensación. O al menos, fuera lo suficiente para tener más de esas pastillas.

Nico la esperó paciente, sin despegarse mucho de los dispositivos a su alcance. La encontró absorta en ellos, tecleando y llamando cada tanto, con sonrisas sarcásticas y algunos ceños fruncidos. La mujer tenía el control de medio mundo en sus manos, sabía hacer su trabajo. Seguramente al otro lado con quien sea que hablara, no se imaginarían que en vez de sonrisas y risas, sólo recibían muecas de disgusto.

Honoka amaba eso, el control que ejercía sobre los demás. El sentimiento de seguridad que infundía.

—Bueno, supongo que quedarte parada como idiota viéndome también es parte de la rutina —dijo, una vez que el celular apagó su pantalla tras la última llamada.

Honoka estaba de pie, mirándola fijamente por los últimos minutos después de la ducha. Su cabello aún goteaba un poco de agua, perdiéndose en el cuello de su camisa.

—Sólo me gusta lo genial que te vez —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Nico le dio un mirada incrédula, fácilmente reemplazable por una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que soy genial. Todo lo que hago es genial —respondió, egocéntrica mientras se levantaba de su asiento—, ahora vamos a comer antes de que se haga más tarde, tienes una cita a la qué acudir.

Honoka la siguió, pegándose de inmediato a ella. Nico de inmediato la puso al día, sobre algunas entrevistas que estaba concertando para ella, y los rechazos que debía hacer a algunos productores de la zona, ya que necesitaba concentrarse en la película.

—Sólo espero que este proyecto valga todo lo que estamos perdiendo, no quiero arrepentirme de haberle suplicado a Nozomi para que te contemplara —gimió, tirando el resto de cosas a los asientos traseros mientras ocupaba el lugar del conductor.

—Va a ser un éxito.

—Sí, sí, un éxito. Has estado repitiendo lo mismo. Si te equivocas, yo mismo me encargaré de arruinar el resto de tu carrera —amenazó, al tiempo que conectaba la llave del auto y lo hacía cobrar vida.

No lo haría, obviamente. Gran parte de las ganancias de Nico provenían de ella, aunque representaba a otros pequeños artistas, era con Honoka con quién obtenía los mejores ingresos. No era sólo por su buena interpretación, la figura que se había forjado era un atractivo de productores.

_«Sé cómo quieren que seas y siempre estarás protegida» _

—No vas a arrepentirte, ¡ese papel sólo podía ser mío! —exclamó con gracia, esperando al menos sacarle una pequeña sonrisa. Tal como esperaba, Nico sonrió.

—Bien, entonces, ¿quieres comer algo rápido? Dudo que tengas más apetito, considerando lo que te espera.

No estaba equivocada, el ejercicio había drenado sus energías, pero no estaba segura de sí comer una buena porción le serviría para la siguiente hora. Temía volcar el estómago, ya había ocurrido antes.

—¿Hamburguesas?

Nico pareció pensarlo un poco, temiendo la cantidad de grasas que eso suponían. Finalmente, asintió, acelerando el pequeño automóvil.

—Hamburguesas.

.

.

* * *

Había una cierta familiaridad y sensación de vértigo mezcladas cada vez que cruzaba aquellas pesadas puertas de madera, lo suficiente gruesas para evitar filtrar las palabras, para evitar las huidas. Quien quisiera salir de ahí a prisa tendría que lidiar con un complejo cerrojo y unos kilos de arrastre extra, era más difícil abrir desde dentro que desde fuera.

—Hola Honoka-chan~ justo a tiempo como siempre —La saludó una aguda voz, una vez las puertas se cerraron tras ella, separándola del mundo exterior, de Nico, de la protección de lo que sabía que sucedería, porque estando dentro, nunca podía adivinar nada.

La mujer que la recibió, sentada pacientemente al otro lado del escritorio de unos cuantos años más grande que ella, pero con la misma jovialidad que abría la oportunidad de congeniar de inmediato, le lanzó su usual sonrisa amable que resaltaba los cabellos grisáceos que caían libre en su rostro. Una cabellera envidiable, todo el potencial de una actriz, pero que sólo podía ser apreciado por unas cuantas personas que tenían la desdicha de acudir a ese pequeño cuarto.

—¡Kotori-chan! —La saludó, dando una de sus usuales sonrisas eclipsantes.

No necesitó ningún ademán o palabra más, ocupó su lugar en el único diván rojo disponible en el lugar, acomodándose lo mejor que podía con su cuerpo tendido, y con su cabeza viendo de frente a la pared, donde no había nada más que blanco puro, un lienzo listo para ser pintado con sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿cómo has estado, Honoka-chan? —La pregunta vino enseguida, exactamente 30 segundos después de que se acomodara.

—Se acabaron —respondió, armonizó la respuesta con su expresión, desapareciendo la sonrisa que traía. Era el turno de otro personaje entrar, el más real de todos—, no deberían acabarse tan pronto y a intervalos que no puedo anticipar. No me gusta cuando las cosas salen de control.

Kotori pareció meditar las palabras, al menos un poco, ella sabía lo que pasaba, siempre lo sabía. A Honoka le gustaría saberlo también.

—Te daré una nueva dosis igual que la anterior, no tienes que preocuparse por eso. Ahora, entiendo que no te gusta no tener el control, ¿eso te hace pensar verdad?

Kotori sabía la respuesta pero siempre quería que Honoka la dijera.

—Sí, y no me gusta. Las cosas que se salen de control son un riesgo, y los riesgos dañan.

_«Las cosas sin control te rompen el corazón»_

—Comprendo eso, y creo que has hecho un buen trabajo intentando tener todo cubierto, es un avance —asintió la psicóloga, vagamente Honoka pudo escuchar el sonido de las teclas de su computador mientras hacía sus anotaciones.

Otra hoja más, otra cita más, otro año más, ¿cuándo terminaría? ¿Cuándo podría dejar ese cuarto? Lo que es peor, ¿quería ella ser libre?

—Sin embargo —continuó, imprimiendo un cierto tono de gravedad—, para que acabaras tu medicación tan pronto, significa que hay algo que está rompiendo tu control, ¿me equivoco?

—No.

—Y esa anomalía es…

Dudó, fijando su mirada en la pared. El lienzo se reemplazaba, la imagen de sus pesadillas estaba ahí, mirándola fijamente, viéndola tan voluble y desprotegida.

—Umi.

—Correcto, Umi.

Hubo un denso silencio después, la especialista estaba esperando a que continuara, a que soltara lo que rondaba su estrecha mente.

—He tenido pesadillas distorsionadas —respondió, clavando sus uñas en el respaldo del diván. Agradecía no tener manicura, podía rasgar tanto como quisiera sin represalias por arruinar algo costoso—, se supone que ya habían desaparecido, se supone que se habían ido para siempre, pero aquí están. Vienen de pronto, se mezclan en mi realidad. A veces no sé si ha sido real, o si ha sido imaginación, pero cuando la veo en la empresa, cuando veo sus fotos… el miedo me invade. Es tonto, estúpido, sé que ella no es a quien veo en mis sueños, pero sigue siendo tan similar, ¿tiene sentido?

—Lo tiene, sin duda —replicó con calma Kotori, alejándose del computador para fijar sus ojos en ella—, Umi-san te hirió, tanto física como emocionalmente. Ella era tu figura de autoridad, tu protección, tu seguridad. Al estar juntas desde su nacimiento, desarrollaste una dependencia hacia ella, la idealizaste tanto que cuando cambió, cuando…

Conocía el discurso. Kotori lo repetía siempre, en cada sesión. Era como si necesitara escucharlo para comprender la paranoia de su mente, el origen de su TOC y su Agarofobia, en los términos médicos que la psicóloga nombraba.

Haber perdido su mástil de la peor forma, la llevó a una depresión y trauma, el surgimiento de la ansiedad, la necesidad de crear un espacio perfectamente controlable donde supiera cómo actuar y no volver a cometer los mismos errores.

Todo era parte del mismo problema: no podía olvidar a Umi.

Lo que había hecho, lo que significó en su vida. Lo que ella misma provocó. No era culpa de Umi, era la suya.

Antes de que su vida cambiara en ese antiguo personaje de Honoka, ser actriz era solo un sueño imposible, lejano, un mero hobby.

Después, cuando esta nueva Honoka surgió, vio en el oficio una oportunidad para seguir viviendo. Los actores siguen un guión, todo tiene un orden, sólo necesitaba aprenderlo. Conocía el inicio y el final.

Ella pensaba en un final, y ese nunca existió.

Los finales ya escritos son los mejores, entonces, los tomó.

—Sabes que tendrás que trabajar mucho tiempo con ella, el proceso de esta película es de por lo menos un año. He sido la primera en motivarte a intentarlo, porque estoy convencida de que necesitas llegar a un acuerdo con tus sentimientos. Perdonarte, perdonarla, dejar el pasado.

—No tengo sentimientos por ella —refutó casi de inmediato, tensándose—, no los que crees. Tengo a Nico-chan conmigo.

—Honoka-chan… —Kotori endureció su voz, logrando que se removiera incómoda ya que sabía lo que vendría—, no estás realmente, realmente con ella, sólo has brincado de ancla. Ves en Nico un poco lo que fue Umi, sólo estás aferrándote a la imagen de ella en Nico.

—No sé qué clase de persona es Umi —admitió, sintiendo la amargura en su interior—, ella no es la Umi que conocía. Ella es…

—¿Es..?

Se mordió el labio, sin estar segura de cómo decirlo. Se habían visto pocas veces pero eran suficientes para comparar el pasado. No era la misma, había cambiado, tanto como ella lo hizo.

—Es tímida, insegura.

—¿No era así antes?

Honoka negó, siguiendo con el mordisqueo hasta que sintió la leve sensación metálica.

—Es diferente, no lo entenderías, nadie lo hace. Pero no es la Umi de antes, además, tiene más amigos. Se lleva bien con otras personas… demasiado bien.

Parecía haber contado algún chiste, ya que Kotori se rió. Frunció el ceño, confundida. Volteó a verla, pidiendo una explicación.

—Oh dios, lo siento, no pude evitarlo —Se disculpó, dándole una tierna mirada que de inmediato surtió efecto, no podía enojarse con ella—, es sólo que, me pareció que estabas un poco celosa.

Abrió los ojos escandalizada. Se atragantó con su propia saliva, y sin poder comprender el giro, sintió la calidez colarse en su cara.

—¡No es así! ¡No es nada como eso!

—Tranquila, tranquila, Honoka-chan —Kotori volvió a su profesionalismo, usando ademanes para indicarle que se relajara—, está bien, digamos que no es así, que me equivoco —pero Kotori nunca se equivocaba—. Por lo que sé, lo que pasó no pudo sólo afectarte a ti, ¿no crees que ella también sufrió un poco? Han estado lejos la una de la otra, no puedes saber exactamente lo que ha pasado, todos tienen derecho a cambiar.

Las cosas que cambian no son buenas, nunca son buenas.

—Puede ser… —dijo, no muy convencida. Todo era tan difícil ahora.

—Digamos que ella es diferente, no es la misma pero al mismo tiempo, lo es, ¿no te sientes atraída a esta nueva versión?

—Mis pesadillas…

—Son sólo sueños, Honoka. No son reales, no puedes hacer que sean reales. Tienes que obligar a tu mente a reconocer lo que son: inexistentes. Esta película es una buena oportunidad para arreglar el pasado, no debes temerle, ella no es el monstruo que tu subconsciente ha creado, ya no. Necesito que estés abierta a la posibilidad de escucharla, de convivir con ella, y llegado el momento, hablar de todo lo que ocurrió. Sólo así vas a poder avanzar… necesitas hacerlo, por ti, por Nico-chan.

Reemplazar su miedo por amistad, eso es lo que Kotori quería que hiciera.

—La amaba —dijo, lastimera. Las palabras quemaban en su garganta.

Recordar los momentos felices eran un martirio.

—Lo sé.

—Pero ella no me amó.

Kotori guardó un silencio demasiado extraño.

—También lo sé.

Se quedó sin nada que decir de nuevo, dejando correr los minutos, esperando que la hora de irse llegara. Kotori tampoco insistió en algo más, comprendiendo que era todo el avance que hoy tendría.

La comodidad del diván pronto la entumeció, en el momento en que su menté contó los minutos faltantes.

—Mañana saldré de viaje hasta Kioto, ella también irá junto a otra actriz y las productoras. Tendremos una conferencia de prensa.

—Te daré una nueva dosis y estaré al pendiente si necesitas hablar. Tienes la línea abierta todo el día.

Asintió satisfecha. Permitiéndose relajar en el tiempo restante.

Escuchó a la psicóloga garabatear en papel, y pronto, ya la tenía a su lado extendiéndole la receta.

—Nos vemos en dos semanas, Honoka-chan.

Fue todo lo que necesitaba, la indicación de que el otro personaje regresara.

—¡Por supuesto, Kotori-chan!~ —respondió animada, tomando el papel y levantándose de un salto—, ¡hasta luego! No olvides verme en la TV~

—Nunca me perdería a mi actriz favorita~ —respondió entre risas la mujer, despidiéndola así de su consulta.

Las pesadas puertas se cerraron de nuevo, y curiosamente, en ese momento recordó que aquél mismo día se cumplían 4 años desde que acudió por primera vez con la psicóloga.

Los mismos cuatro años desde que conoció a Nico, era su aniversario.

—Oh no, ¡no preparé nada! ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?!

—¿Olvidar qué?

Saltó en su lugar, levemente conmocionada. Había olvidado que ella estaba a las afueras esperándola.

—¡No es nada! —negó, sonriendo nervios—, sólo he olvidado armar la maleta.

—No me sorprende que lo hicieras —Nico negó, soltando un pequeño suspiro como si lo hubiese esperado—, te ayudaré a armarla una vez cenemos con este tipo de Osaka, es bastante influyente en el medio y ha accedido a cubrir los viáticos de viaje a cambio de que portes sus logos en las conferencias, sólo debo coordinar con Nozomi para los stands.

—¡Hecho! ¡Tengamos una buena cena! Esa hamburguesa no fue suficiente.

—Sabía que dirías eso, he reservado un buen restaurante, muy recomendado y a la vista de grandes empresarios. Perfecto para que todos te reconozcan —Una sombra de malicia surcó sus facciones juveniles.

No pudo evitar pensar en lo atractiva que se veía.

—Tan temible como siempre Nico-chan~

—Sólo hago mi trabajo. Y, ¿cómo te fue en la visita? ¿Estamos cerca de un alta? Vendría bien no tener que cuidarse tanto las espaldas para evitar que algún estúpido paparazzi descubra el secreto.

—Hm, estoy cerca —contestó, como siempre.

Nico elevó una ceja, una pequeña mueca de disgusto asomó en su rostro, reemplazado después por la comprensión.

—Bien, bien. Lo que sea para que seas feliz.

Sin más, ambas emprendieron el regreso, con una noche por delante.

Aunque Honoka sabía que debía cumplir con la encomienda de Kotori por el bien de su estado mental, en esa noche, se dispuso a olvidarse de las pesadillas, de Umi, de la película que eligió hacer.

Necesitaba seguir nutriendo ese nuevo personaje de Honoka: la actriz, la amante.

El resto se fue en un santiamén. La comida copiosa, el trato con el patrocinador, el viaje a la farmacia para surtirse de ansiolíticos, el armado de la maleta con las cosas esenciales que necesitaba para los dos días que le esperaban, y, finalmente, la celebración de su aniversario. La ropa deshecha, las sábanas cubriendo la enredadera de cuerpos desnudos, los besos excitantes que subían de intensidad en segundos, los gemidos que resonaban en su habitación, las manos que buscaban a tientas cada pedazo de piel para tocar.

El amor de un personaje más.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_N/A:_

_Otro capítulo más, sólo espero no estar haciendo demasiado lío, ustedes dirán ;D _

_¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Espero como siempre, sus impresiones~_


	8. Toma 8

**3… 2… 1 ¡ACCIÓN!**

**.**

**Toma 8**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Escuchó el despertador tras el cuarto tono de intervalos de cinco minutos. No escuchó ni el primer, ni el segundo y mucho menos el tercero, en resumen, fue un sueño placentero, sin pesadillas, sin recuerdos, sin nada más que oscuridad por breves minutos antes de que su conciencia se apagara. Fue como cerrar los ojos y abrirlos en el mismo segundo.

Ya sea por el cansancio, la ansiedad o las imágenes que acechaban en sus paredes, era uno de esos días donde podía decir que en verdad había descansado; y gran parte de la causa era su acompañante.

Giró sobre la cama, buscando el confortable calor que el cuerpo ajeno siempre le proporcionaba, la sensación de alguien a su lado siempre mataba los pensamientos, la afianzaban a la realidad. Sin embargo, cuando sus manos no se toparon con nada, cuando sólo sintió el vacío, la pesadilla regresó. Sintió el vértigo familiar lanzándola al pasado, a una alcoba que quería olvidar con tanto ahínco y que curiosamente, le era imposible.

Era la misma situación. Una cama deshecha. Muchos sentimientos que habían sido tendidos bajo las sábanas, el sol entrando imponente por la ventana apuntando con gracia al único registro de que otra persona estuvo en el mismo lecho, la pequeña nota con únicamente dos palabras, escritas con premura pero sin perder el estilo de la caligrafía impecable y perfectamente reconocible. Palabras que abrieron el infierno.

Su infierno.

—¡Hey, Honoka! ¡Apresúrate que pronto vendrán por ti!

Abrió los ojos de nuevo, sin siquiera comprender cuando los había cerrado. Sus manos temblorosas se aferraban a las sábanas, y el sudor caía a gotas en ellas.

_«No es lo mismo, Nico no se ha ido»_

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la pequeña bolsa de la farmacia que se había quedado en su pequeña mesa, una pequeña parte de su mente le incitaba a tomar los frascos y usar los beneficios del adormecimiento de sus pensamientos, pero otra parte, la más racional, le decía que sólo debía usarlos en los casos extremos; cuando la soledad fuera demasiada. Cuando sí estuviera sola.

—¡Honoka!

—¡Voooy~! —canturreó con la voz más fuerte que pudo obtener de su garganta seca.

Dejó las sábanas y tras sentir el frío suelo de su habitación, tomó las prendas que Nico le dejó sobre el escritorio metiéndose con ellas al baño. No se molestó en poner los cronómetros esta vez, la otra mujer lo había hecho por ella como siempre que pasaba cuando dormían juntas.

Una vez vestida y arreglada para el día, en el justo tiempo que requería, fue hacia el comedor donde la variedad de olores deliciosos se encargaron de animar su estómago, olvidando la leve angustia del despertar. No era para menos, Nico tenía preparado una gran variedad de alimentos: sopa de miso, tazones de arroz, salmón a la parrilla, tortillas y estofado de algas. Un auténtico desayuno japonés, perfectamente balanceado.

—¡Eres la esposa perfecta, Nico-chan! —halagó Honoka, ocupando su lugar en el pequeño comedor.

La mujer estaba terminando de servir el café y el jugo de naranja, dejando ambos en cada lado respectivo.

—No me llames así —replicó, ocupando su propio asiento y bebiendo del líquido oscuro que emanaba un fuerte olor a cafeína—, me hace sentir demasiado vieja.

—¡Pero no lo eres en absoluto! Eres linda y adorable~ —dijo, animándose a probar una cucharada de la sopa que de inmediato hizo explotar sus papilas—, y una excelente cocinera.

—Sí, si, como sea, come antes de que se haga más tarde.

—Está bien~ —Hizo caso al ligero regaño, poniendo atención a las porciones servidas.

Honoka sabía que Nico no odiaba que le llamara esposa por la edad, sino porque lo que no deseaba, es que el término se usara para su relación. Aunque le había dicho a Kotori que era feliz a su lado, el futuro para ambas aún era incierto. Nico representaba un papel importante en su vida, estando a su lado, le proveía de seguridad y un poco de estabilidad emocional. En sus besos y caricias, obtenía el recordatorio de que era necesaria para alguien, y no sólo… desechable. Y pese a todos esos sentimientos y beneficios, también era consciente de que lo que sentía por Nico, no tenía la misma intensidad de la que llegó a sentir por Umi.

Sin embargo, tampoco estaba dispuesta a perderla. De alguna forma, ambas se necesitaban, quería creer en eso, y no perdía las esperanzas de que aquella llama de amor, regresara alguna vez para dársela a Nico.

—Bueno, he comprobado el itinerario del viaje, programé la agenda electrónica en tu móvil de trabajo y estaré atenta si necesitas alguna llamada. Tienes como número de emergencia el de la doctora, y después el mío, ¡sólo no te equivoques de nuevo! Demasiado vergonzoso es que ella me recuerde los estúpidos apodos cariñosos con que me llamas.

—No volverá a pasar —aseguró sonriendo, mientras se metía otro bocado de salmón—, esta vez lo recordaré.

—Nozomi ha prometido informarme de cualquier situación, y ya tiene en sus manos las indicaciones que solicité exclusivamente para ti.

Con indicaciones sabía que se refería a la dieta, así como los mismos números de emergencia que en su situación necesitaba. Sabía que sólo Nozomi conocía a grandes rasgos sobre su vida, la mujer era amiga de Nico desde los tiempos en que coincidieron en su primera agencia, y aunque había una ligera diferencia de edad, de alguna forma su amistad era bastante sólida y redituable. No era extraño saber que una buena parte de las estrellas en las películas del dúo, eran gente enviada por la misma Nico.

—Entendido, capitana, voy a seguir todo al pie de la letra~

Para su sorpresa, Nico se aclaró la garganta, levantando la vista de su desayuno y poniendo una mueca de severidad.

—Honoka… —mencionó su nombre lentamente, supo que las bromas y cursilerías acababan ahí—, si hay algo que no le he dicho a Nozomi es sobre tu relación con Sonoda. La conozco a ella y Eli lo suficiente para saber que si saben de esto, no dudarán en alejarte de la película, son profesionales y apuntan a un éxito seguro, ¿lo entiendes?

Con la misma expresión de seriedad, dejó que un leve silencio recorriera la habitación.

—No pasará nada, no puede pasar nada que interfiera en mi trabajo —dijo, con la promesa de la amistad con Umi rondando su mente y que no le había dicho a Nico aún—, no te preocupes por eso.

Nico sin embargo, no suavizó su expresión.

—Esa chica… me da mala espina.

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte —insistió, obviando el conflicto de su interior.

—Confío en ti y en Nozomi, no en ella —La sentencia recorrió fría su columna.

Su mirada no se despegó de los ojos rojos que la miraban seria. Intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito, Umi había demostrado ser… tan diferente a la chica recluida y tímida de aquella adolescencia. Ese abrazo en el parque y ese acercamiento en la reunión la tomaron desprevenida, no sabía qué esperar, pero si de algo estaba segura, es que no dejaría que se acercara de nuevo a su corazón. Esa puerta estaba cerrada, enterrada bajo las pesadillas y ansiedad.

—Yo tampoco confío —respondió, picando el salmón con el tenedor hasta que quedó bastante suave— no sé quién es ella.

Una de las manos de Nico tomaron la suya, que aún estaba sobre la mesa, sentir su piel sobre la suya apartó el resentimiento de sus palabras.

—Todo estará bien, Honoka —Nico susurró, tan cariñosamente que le aplastó el corazón.

Cuatro palabras que la sacaban de la ligera oscuridad.

Definitivamente, no podía dejarla ir.

Terminaron de comer en un cómodo silencio, apenas interrumpido por el móvil de Nico.

—Eli está en camino —Se levantó de su asiento, reuniendo sus trastos para llevarlos al fregadero— termina eso y ve por la maleta.

—Okey~

Hizo caso, comiendo el resto de su desayuno. Después, regresó al cuarto y tomó sus cosas; sacó los frascos de la bolsa de la farmacia y los metió en la mochila de mano, oculto bajo algunas otras cosas. Al regresar a la cocina con la maleta y la mochila, Nico le entregó unas barras de energía y una botella de agua que también acomodó de modo que fuera fácil de sacarlo.

—¿Sabes si sólo será Eli? —preguntó mientras se ponía los zapatos.

—Eli y su asistente, Nozomi pasará por Sonoda y Sakurauchi.

No necesitó más información, fue suficiente para que su corazón se calmara ante el inminente encuentro y que los nervios aparecieran antes de tiempo.

Cuando fue hora de despedirse, Honoka se tomó un tiempo en besar a Nico, esperando guardar cada sensación y sentimiento para los siguientes dos días. Kotori no se equivocaba, ver a Umi, estar cerca de ella, movía algo en su corazón y ella… ella no podía permitir que el pasado se repitiera. Que heridas fueran abiertas de nuevo.

—Suficiente —Fue la máganer quién se apartó, aprovechando la necesidad de respirar. Le dio un leve empujón acompañado de una expresión de regaño—, Eli debe estar llegando, es mejor que bajes sola.

—Está bien~ está bien~

Se alejó de Nico dándole un último abrazo, se despidió de ella y salió del departamento. Sabía que ella se encargaría de limpiar y tener todo en orden antes de irse a su trabajo.

Tal como ella había dicho, apenas asomó por la caseta de vigilancia, escuchó el auto estacionarse al frente con un potente sonido del motor. Y no era para menos, asomando desde el asiento del conductor, Eli lucía increíblemente alegre, en contraste con una perturbada asistente a su lado.

—¡Pero qué increíble auto! —exclamó, imposible de no maravillarse ante la brillante carrocería del auto deportivo negro.

—Motor V6 de 3.7 litros de desplazamiento capaz de generar 332 caballos de fuerza, y tiene una transmisión automática de 7 velocidades con modo manual de 6 cambios —explicó Eli, acariciando con una extraña fascinación el volante.

—No sabía que supieras tanto de autos.

—No lo sé en realidad, pero eso me dijo el vendedor que me dio esta belleza y al parecer, es importante decirlo, ¿sabes cuántas citas consigue?

Honoka rió divertida.

—Debes tener una agenda apretada.

—Si bueno, una agenda pospuesta hasta que tenga ése Óscar en mi estudio.

Eli bajó del coche y la ayudó a poner sus cosas en la parte trasera del coche, abriéndole incluso la puerta para que se sentara.

—Buenos días, Kousaka-san —saludó la pequeña y curiosa asistente, de nombre Hanayo Koizumi, a quien conocía por ser el contacto entre las productoras y su agenda.

—¡Tengamos un buen viaje, Hanayo-san!

La chica se ruborizó ante la gran familiaridad, lo que le sacó una sonrisa a Eli.

—Te acostumbrarás —le dijo, ocupando su asiento y haciendo vibrar el auto con el arranque.

Nico las observó irse cuando pasaron enfrente de la ventana del apartamento. Esta no era la primera vez que Honoka se iba de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo, pero si era la primera con alguien de su pasado, el pasado que luchaba a diario por olvidar. Quería a Honoka, sabía que ella la necesitaba y sólo procuraba darle el empuje para vivir, quería verla feliz siempre.

Sólo que aún con todo eso, había cosas que por su bien, no podía decirle.

Cuando el auto desapareció, regresó a la cocina en busca de su móvil para marcar un número conocido, no tardó mucho en ser atendida.

—¿Kotori…? Si, ella acaba de irse…

.

.

* * *

El viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, con Eli hablando sobre lo que estaba permitido decir ante las cámaras para evitar spoilers o filtrar información del rodaje, así como las indicaciones de horarios de parte de Hanayo para la estancia. No había tiempo de paseos, las conferencias, fotos y firmas ocupaban casi en su totalidad ambos días, incluyendo una sesión de fotos al día siguiente en el bosque de Bambú de Arashiyama.

—Tenemos preparado uno de los trajes que usarás en la película, no está muy detallado pero será suficiente para encender el foco de los fans —Eli alternaba la mirada entre el camino por delante y ella, a través del espejo retrovisor—. Intentamos tener a Watanabe también, pero fue imposible coordinar su agenda en estos días, está grabando las escenas finales de una serie, aun así, su personaje sigue catalogado como secundario, tú y Sakurauchi siguen siendo la sensación.

—¿Ellos ya están en camino también? —Honoka preguntó, notando que había sonado un poco más ansiosa de lo que planeaba.

—¿Hanayo?

Eli no podía responder debido a estar concentrada en la carretera. La chica castaña respondió después de echar un vistazo a su móvil.

—Eh… Nozomi-san tiene que recoger a Sakurauchi-san en Kanatsugawa, d-deberíamos coincidir en el cruce de Nagoya en 3 horas aproximadamente.

Honoka soltó las correas de su mochila, sin haber notado que las estaba apretando.

—Con las bellezas de motor que tenemos, incluso será menos —Y como si quisiera comprobarlo, Eli aceleró el auto provocando un chillido sorprendido de la pobre chica a su lado —¸ aún estamos en el límite, tranquila, no pienso tener una detención de nuevo.

Si buscaba calmarlas, definitivamente con el "de nuevo" consiguió lo contrario.

—Tenemos todo cubierto —continuó hablando—, tendremos una sala sólo para nosotras; esperamos unos 1000 asistentes entre prensa y fans. No es una cantidad que no hayan manejado antes, aunque esperamos que en las siguientes presentaciones haya más personas.

Profesional como siempre, la mujer de negocios dio una completa cátedra sobre algunas de las cosas planeadas para la promoción, afiches, comerciales, contratos con músicos de renombre y fotógrafos especiales para los póster con las otras dos chicas. Honoka no estaba segura si era bueno que soltara tanta información de golpe a alguien que sólo sería una actriz, pero al mirar lo maravillada que estaba Hanayo, se dio cuenta de que la productora solo trataba de hacerla sentir un compromiso mayor y un apego real a lo que estaban por iniciar. Que no pensara en ello cómo un trabajo más, sino también, que se metiera en el proceso y viviera la intensidad del personaje.

Poco a poco fue masticando una de las barras, más para mantener sus funciones, escuchando atenta cada palabra para evitar dejar la mente en blanco y que pensamientos se inmiscuyeran. El tiempo pasó volando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Nozomi-san está detrás de nosotros.

Honoka cedió al impulso de voltear para intentar distinguir el auto, dando con el de inmediato ya que era imposible no prestar atención al mini countryman morado que las seguía, aunque no fue eso lo que llamó su atención, sino que, a diferencia de ellas, sólo Nozomi se encontraba al frente conduciendo, lo que significaba que Umi y la otra actriz, estaban en el asiento trasero, ¿estarían hablando? ¿Conversando de la película? ¿De las expectativas? ¿O tal vez… sólo de ellas? No sabía por qué lo estaba siquiera pensando cuando no debería importarle, pero lo hacía, le importaba.

Decidió que no tenía caso darle vueltas a algo que no tenía que ver con ella ni con nada. Empezó a hablar sobre cualquier cosa que llegara a su mente, cosas graciosas de situaciones en algunas series o encuentros desafortunados con fanáticos. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar.

Una hora y media más tarde, entraron a la tradicional y bien conservada Kioto, con cientos de construcciones que envolvían a la ciudad un eterno pasado. Hacía un clima perfecto, con el sol en lo alto del mediodía dando un aspecto mucho más brillante a la ciudad.

Aun les tomó media hora más llegar a su hotel, que incluso desde metros de distancia, se podía apreciar la inmensidad del edificio y el nivel de lujo del mismo.

—Grand Price Hotel, lo mejor de lo mejor. Podrían pensar que es un lugar carísimo pero después de un par de visitas y hacer unas cuantas reuniones en sus suites, te dan un precio preferente, y lo mejor, es que queda a unos diez minutos del centro internacional de conferencias —Eli explicó mientras estacionaba en el lugar designado por uno de los vallet del lugar, el mini countryman hizo lo mismo a dos lugares de ellos.

Hanayo fue la primera en bajarse, avisando que iría por las llaves de los cuartos y que las vería en el lobby. Era una chica tímida y fácilmente adorable pero tenía una sorpresiva capacidad de organizar las cosas que casi le daba la impresión de ser una segunda Nico.

Bajaron del auto y fueron a sacar sus maletas de la parte trasera. Decir que estaba nerviosa era poco, Honoka no perdía de vista las siluetas que se movían a unos metros de ellas, por más que intentaba no hacerlo.

Dejando el auto atrás, caminaron hasta encontrarse con las otras tres, que ya las esperaban con sus cosas en mano.

—¡Kousaka-san~! ¿Un viaje rápido, verdad? —saludó Nozomi con su siempre confiable y maternal sonrisa a la que correspondió con un leve abrazo, conociendo lo dispuesta que estaba al afecto, en palabras de Nico.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Es un gusto verte de nuevo —Riko apareció tras ella, luciendo amable y tranquila como siempre. No era la primera vez que se veían, no sólo por la película, había coincidido con ella un año atrás en algunos capítulos de cierto drama y sabía que en comparación a ella, su carrera como actriz de películas era mucho más extensa e influyente. Ella era la verdadera carta fuerte del elenco, junto a Watanabe con quien sí sería la primera vez que trabajara.

—Lo mismo digo —le correspondió con un saludo de manos.

Por último, quedaba la chica de sus pesadillas, del pasado. Y aunque se repitió que no debía mostrarse ansiosa ni estresada, rebuscó la mejor de sus sonrisas para saludarla.

—Saquemos el mejor provecho a estos días, Umi-san.

Lo notó de nuevo, el ligero aturdimiento que provocaba en la mujer usar un honorífico y por una vez, sintió la sonrisa meterse en su cabeza. Una sonrisa de victoria.

_«Pago por pago»_

Para su sorpresa, contrario a lo que esperaba, Umi sonrió eliminando cualquier rastro anterior y estiró la mano, buscando un saludo con ella. Hizo temblar su corazón, hizo que el miedo regresara.

Tomó la mano y la apretó con fuerza por unos segundos, esperando que fuera suficiente para decir que todo estaba bien, para que Umi se lo creyera, para que ella misma se repitiera que era estúpido, intransigente e idiota por ponerse nerviosa con sólo estar a su lado.

—Seguro que lo serán, Honoka.

Si el celular de Nozomi no hubiera sonado, probablemente hubiera hecho algo que la condenaría.

—Tenemos las habitaciones listas —indicó la directora, marchando hacia el lugar con Eli a su lado.

Honoka temió por un segundo que tuviera que caminar al lado de la escritora. Tal vez debió tomar un par de pastillas antes de llegar y se reprochó por no haberlo hecho antes.

De pronto, Umi volteó hacia Riko para continuar una charla pendiente que al parecer, no siguieron debido a la llegada y aquello, provocó un leve impacto en su mente.

¿Era ella la única afectada? ¿Era la única que debía sufrir estos encuentros?

De pronto no era Riko quién estaba ahí; era otra persona, tan diferente, tan… varonil. Una figura que había jurado olvidar con todas sus fuerzas, alguien que a Kotori le costó hundirlo en lo profundo de su mente y ahora volvía a verlo, joven, jovial, hablando con la mujer que alguna vez amó.

Y a la que dañó y fue dañada de regreso.

_«¿A quién le están pagando? ¿Es este mi precio?»_

—Honoka, le decía a Riko-san que…

Umi dijo algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, ya que se había dado vuelta y se apresuró a caminar lo más rápido que pudo para pasarlas y llegar al lado de Eli y Nozomi con quienes de inmediato conectó, hablando cualquier cosa sobre el lugar, las enormes columnas y estatuas que adornaban el lobby y demás cosas sin importancia que obligaba a sacar para desaparecer aquél recuerdo.

Vagamente sintió a Umi y Riko siguiéndolas, pero procuró no voltear ni una sola vez hasta que se encontraron con Hanayo en el lobby.

—M-Muy bien, hola a todos —saludó a las tres con las que no había coincidido en el viaje, después extendió en una mano tres llaves y en la otra con su libreta abierta, prosiguió leyendo—, bueno, atendiendo a las indicaciones de Eli-san y a las mánager de Sakurauchi-san y Kousaka-san, tenemos tres cuartos disponibles, en una habitación estará Kousaka-san, en una suite familiar estaremos Eli-san, Nozomi-san y yo, y por último, Sonoda-san y Sakurauchi-san en una doble.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_¡Hello~! Mil disculpas por la tardanza~ y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y teorías, en serio, ¡no hacen más que encender mi espíritu! Tomo en cuenta todo, y espero poder sorprenderlos tanto si atinan como si no (?) En fin, debo decir que este capítulo y el siguiente estarán ligados, sólo que no quiero cargar tanto este (y en realidad se supone serían capítulos cortos), así que dejo una primera mitad y en cuestión de un par de días (¡lo juro!) tendré el 9 arriba, también seguiremos con la narración del punto de vista de Honoka por la misma cantidad que tuvo Umi, es decir, cuatro más, por si tenían la duda. Después regresaremos a Umi y así, esto con el fin de, como dijeron por ahí, conocer ambas partes, la "luz" y la "oscuridad". Y aunque no lo parezca, y esté quedando bien tóxico (no sé como acabó así), espero poder encaminar todo al punto central del regreso, con el HonoUmi adelante (y sus secretos al lado). Sin más que decir, nos vemos en unos días~ _


	9. Toma 9

**3… 2… 1… ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Toma 9.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Apenas entró al cuarto después de despedirse de Eli y Nozomi con una gigantesca sonrisa, una vez que la puerta se cerró y estuvo de pie en la habitación silenciosa, el desgarro mental la arrolló.

La ansiedad le recorrió el cuerpo, el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleró y las sienes comenzaron a palpitarle. Sintió los músculos tensos y el vértigo que produce una caída a una altura aterradoramente absurda. Cómo un valiente cazador que se ha visto sorprendido y amenazado por su presa, se obligó a luchar contra la rigidez de su cuerpo para quitarse la mochila y sacar el preciado frasco; dos pastillas de una sola vez era lo que necesitaba para no salir gritando o lanzarse por la ventana.

Dolía, el recuerdo de aquella visión que pensó haber olvidado regresaba con fuerza a recordarle lo débil, vulnerable e insignificante que había sido.

Suplicó con ahínco a que los fármacos se apiadaran de ella y trabajaran rápido, mientras se tiraba a la cama y cerraba los ojos.

Pero en los minutos en que el efecto se retrasaba, vivió de nuevo los eventos de aquél pasado olvidado.

—Kira —susurró, apenas soportando la quemazón que producía el apellido en su garganta.

Lo vio a él de nuevo, amenazante y aterrador, tal vez más aterrador que la Umi de sus pesadillas, sólo que, cómo lo había olvidado, no recordaba el terror que podía provocarle. El trauma que le ocasionó, el inicio de miedo de salir de su propio cuarto. Sin embargo, no fue lo único que vio de nuevo, también la vio a ella, a la segunda persona más importante en su vida y que para mala suerte, compartía el apellido con aquél vil tipo.

—Tsubasa —pronunciar su nombre fue igual de doloroso, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer con la imagen de su recuerdo y la culpa la sacudió con fuerza.

Ella lastimó a Umi y obtuvo su merecido, pero si era justa, a quién más habían lastimado y arruinado su vida, fue a Tsubasa.

Llamar a Kotori fue su primera opción, decirle que estaban regresando a su ment los recuerdos pero, cuando el adormecimiento de sus sentidos se hizo presente, pensó que llamarla tan pronto podría ser contraproducente, ¿qué pasaba si le decía? Tal vez diría que la conferencia estaba fuera de cuestión y enviaría a Nico por ella.

No podía permitirlo, actuar era lo único que podía decir con sinceridad que amaba, privarse de ello sería privarse de una salida. Además, sería tirar seis años de terapia a la basura, de los cuales, cuatro le correspondían a Kotori y con quién finalmente tuvo avances, ¿cuánto había lidiado para lograr estar en una habitación con más de dos personas? ¿O poder compartir el set con cientos más donde las cámaras grababan cada expresión? Había sido una lucha intensa, que drenó su estabilidad emocional llevándose consigo a la Honoka del pasado, y dejando a esta nueva versión como la perfecta actriz.

No tenía muchas elecciones.

En cambio, sólo llamó a Nico para reportarse, esperando que escuchar su voz, calmara sus reacciones y aligerara el impacto de los recuerdos.

—_Honoka —_respondió al segundo timbre—_ ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje? ¿Ya están en el hotel?_

Simple y directa, la hizo sonreír con sólo un par de preguntas.

—¡Estamos a tiempo! —exclamó en respuesta, logrando no titubear ni un momento para que no se delatara—, el viaje fue rápido y sin contratiempos, Eli me dio las indicaciones de lo que debo decir y evitar a los medios y, ¿sabías que habrá una sesión de fotos mañana con Sakurauchi-san? ¡Será divertido!

Escuchó a Nico suspirar probablemente de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

—_No sabía de eso, seguro que Nozomi lo ha conseguido de última hora, ella tiene más influencias que el propio Ministro_ —bromeó—, _por cierto, no olvides usar el reloj de nuestro gordito billetudo, ¿entendido?_

—¡Por supuesto que no! Aún no he abierto la caja, pero lo haré apenas empiece la conferencia.

—Perfecto, por cierto, probablemente no llame hasta la noche, tengo reuniones en la agencia con Mika y Shima, trataré al menos de estar pendiente durante el panel; así que, ¿alguna otra cosa de relevancia que deba saber?

Honoka pensó en el episodio de hace unos minutos.

—Nop, ninguno.

—_¿Segura?_

—¿No confías en mí? —rebatió, tratando de bromear.

—_Agh, eres una idiota_ —Casi pudo verla girar los ojos—. _Por supuesto que lo hago._

—¡Adorable, Nico-chan!~

—_Si, si, hasta al rato… te quiero, Honoka_ —dijo lo último en voz baja antes de colgar.

Nico no era muy amorosa en su relación, usualmente era ella quién iniciaba el contacto pero cuando estaba en cosas de trabajo, lejos, ella podía decir cosas tiernas.

Se quedó mirando el celular. El efecto de las pastillas hicieron milagros, las sensaciones de vértigo fueron drenados con efectividad.

Verificó la hora y la agenda programada, le quedaba cuarenta minutos para descansar del terrible viaje, darse una ducha y encontrarse con las demás en el lobby para comer e ir al panel de conferencias después.

Sin más que hacer, dejó transcurrir el tiempo, mirando el techo blanco sin manchas de ningún tipo, donde ni las arañas podrían aparecer. Sólo así, dejando que el temor se esfumara, pudo apreciar el inmenso cuarto que le habían dado. Aunque era para una sola persona, bien podrían entrar dos más como mínimo; el lugar era tan grande que incluso, tenía un par de sillones y un pequeño balcón donde se podía salir a respirar el aire del pequeño bosque que se encontraba un piso abajo.

La soledad siempre le había gustado, le daba cierto derecho de libertad y control, sabía lo que podía hacer sin molestar a nadie ni recibir reprimenda, y las únicas veces en que aceptaba la compañía, era cuando Nico estaba a su lado, con el control de sus interacciones. En resumen, la soledad era algo que le gustaba.

Nico procuraba que las veces que tuviera que viajar sin ella, ocupara una habitación para sí misma, por si a aquellas pesadillas se les daba la gana de aparecer y tuviera un ataque de pánico y ansiedad justo como antes. Honoka sabía qué hacer, sabía qué tomar y cómo calmarse; lo había aprendido con el paso de los años. Sobre todo, desde que su trastorno agarofóbico apareció, del cual, recordaba ahora su origen. Pensar que alguien descubriera el secreto era un riesgo demasiado grande, los rumores se expandirían como pólvora entre el medio, los paparazzi podrían acosarla y descubrir su relación con Kotori, ¡su carrera se acabaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos!

Actuar le daba una oportunidad de sentir que podía seguir viviendo, de que podía seguir siendo Honoka. Al menos, esta nueva Honoka.

Siendo así, y con los remanentes de su conmoción, no comprendió por qué de pronto esta soledad le molestaba.

Pensó en las demás, en cómo las productoras estarían con Hanayo, probablemente para coordinar más detalles de los eventos, y pensó en Umi que estaba con Riko, en lo alegres que se veían hablando juntas, en que habían tenido varias horas en el auto para conocerse, y la forma en cómo Umi la miró el día de la reunión con todo el elenco. Ese brillo en sus ojos ámbar que antes le habían parecido sin vida. Lo animada, la sonrisa, sus mejillas coloreadas… ¿Por qué de pronto pensaba en ello?

Esa Umi era diferente a la Umi de la audición, lejana, distante; y era diferente a la Umi del parque, esperanzada, tímida, y más diferente aún, a la de sus pesadillas, a la del pasado, ¿acaso ella también actuaba?

Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Había pasado de un temor arraigado a una confusión extrema… tal vez debería cambiar de fármacos.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, esta vez con una alarma indicándole que le quedaba poco tiempo para encontrarse con las demás. Se levantó de la cama, volviendo a sentir que su cuerpo le pertenecía y tras abrir su maleta y buscar uno de los pocos atuendos que empacó, se metió a la ducha.

El agua, fiel compañero que se llevaba las penas con el frío torrencial que soltaba.

.

.

* * *

Otra alarma indicó que era la hora de salir. Dejó su maleta a un lado de la cama después de sacar la caja del reloj de su patrocinador y ponérselo en la muñeca izquierda. Era el dueño de la marca con quien cenaron la noche anterior, y según indicaciones de Nico, debía usarlo el mayor tiempo posible a excepción de si le daban algún outfit del personaje, cosa que Eli había asegurado que pasaría. Una vez satisfecha con la imagen que se reflejaba, de la joven actriz confiada que de ninguna manera había tenido un episodio antes, salió del cuarto en dirección al lobby.

Ya que eran tres tipos de cuartos diferentes, no había forma de que se encontrara con alguien en el pasillo, bastante conveniente para evitar sorpresas. Cuando llegó al lugar, sólo las productoras faltaban.

Hanayo estaba ahí, hablando con Riko sobre tal vez las mismas indicaciones que ella recibió antes en el camino, dejando a Umi sola, que fallaba miserablemente en fingir que leía en vez de estarla observando.

¿Qué era lo mejor? ¿Ignorarla? ¿Fingir que estaba todo bien entre ellas como dos viejas amigas que acababan de reencontrarse? Aunque no importaba lo que pensara, fue ella quien sugirió retomar la amistad, tal como Kotori había querido. La elección ya estaba hecha.

—¡Hola Umi-chan! ¿Lista para el panel? —Le preguntó con su usual tono animado.

—Por… Por supuesto —Umi dejó el libro, sonriendo un poco nerviosa luego de tomarla por sorpresa con su cambio de actitud.

—Eli-san ha dicho que será fabuloso, hay muchas actividades planeadas, ¡y una gran sesión de fotos! —No dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

—Eso parece —Umi se veía nuevamente animada— no estaba segura en realidad, de que debería estar aquí pero Toujo-san dijo que también firmaré algunos libros. No he tenido que dar autógrafos de esta serie desde hace unos años, es emocionante.

Lo había dicho con tanta alegría y tranquilidad, que le ocasionaba un extraño sentimiento en su interior. Nostalgia, ternura…

—¿Listas todas? ¡Hora de irnos!

Nozomi y Eli llegaron a su encuentro, Riko y Hanayo dejaron de hablar, reuniéndose al pequeño grupo una vez estuvieron ahí. Juntas, se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel, donde un impresionante buffet nacional y extranjero estaba a la vista. Su estómago gruñó de anticipación, había tanta comida que tenía prohibido probar, la variedad de aromas y colores excitaba su paladar.

—Ehm… nuestro turno será en dos horas y media —Hanayo indicó con cierta timidez al inicio, que costaba un poco saber que estaba diciendo algo si no fuera por sus gestos—, el viaje al centro es de casi veinte minutos por el tráfico, más el tiempo de preparación… E-Eso nos deja con casi una hora y media para comer.

—¡Tan poco tiempo para tanta comida! —clamó, exageradamente y con exceso de dramatismo.

Podría deberse al efecto de las pastillas, pero se sentía extremadamente hambrienta.

—Bueno, entonces hay que aprovechar cada segundo valioso —Riko respondió riendo a su actuación, con una sutil y elegante risa. Fue la primera en avanzar hasta los platos para empezar su recorrido por las estaciones.

Honoka no pudo evitar sentirse apenada, y ciertamente, maravillada por su gracia refinada. Pronto las demás la siguieron, incluyéndose, aunque procuró esta vez, estar cerca de la tímida asistente.

Había jurado intentar convivir con Umi de nuevo, pero eso no implicaba que debiera estar a su lado todo el tiempo, y mucho menos, después de recordar ciertos eventos.

Comieron en relativa calma, más como un grupo de amigas que como compañeras de trabajo. Hablaron de cosas sin importancia, gustos, películas, grupos musicales, tendencias actuales, y cosas de cada una de su vida personal que no parecían tener un impacto mayor que el de la diversión o conocerse.

Como que Hanayo estaba muy interesada en las idols, pero debido a su extrema timidez, prefirió enfocarse en la producción de pvs, llevándola a la cinematografía y por ende, conocer a ambas productoras con quienes aprendía cada vez más, del arte de las películas y dramas.

En el caso de Riko, contó que su mánager era una chica brillante y llena de energía, quién fue también su compañera de universidad y que había insistido tanto en que se veía como toda una modelo, que ella misma la inscribió a un concurso de una agencia, y sorprendentemente ganó. Su carrera comenzó ahí y gracias a los consejos y el ánimo de la chica, la mantuvo a su lado todo este tiempo. Gran parte de su carrera actual era por ella, y estaba muy feliz de haberla conocido.

Con Nozomi y Eli, la historia fue más curiosa, se conocieron en la preparatoria y estuvieron en el consejo estudiantil. Funcionaron tan bien, llevando a su escuela a grandes proyectos y despertando un mutuo interés por el cine que al terminar la escuela, optaron por estudiar más de la cinematografía y dedicarse a ello en cuerpo y alma. Su conexión pronto les dio frutos, llevándolas al éxito con pequeñas producciones y después apuntando a historias de mayor impacto. Las más importantes, obras suyas completamente.

Su triunfo se lo atribuían a su maravillosa amistad, donde sus habilidades, carisma, espiritualidad y liderazgo se complementaban perfectamente. Hablaban la una de la otra con tantos sentimientos, con miradas cómplices de cariño, que Honoka pudo reconocer el secreto de la conexión que hablaban: amor.

Un amor tan puro que cegaba.

Pensó en que ese podría haber sido su caso, ¿a dónde les hubiera llevado el destino? ¿Umi seguiría siendo una gran escritora? ¿Ella una actriz? ¿Habrían sido otra cosa?

Nunca obtendría una respuesta.

—Yo también tuve una amiga así —Umi habló de pronto, siendo su turno de aportar algo a la mesa. Todas las miradas se concentraron en ella provocándole un sonrojo adorable con su expresión tan seria.

—Ara~ ¿Y cómo era ella? —La directora le preguntó, exhortando a que continuara ya que la vergüenza parecía haberle quitado las palabras.

Umi se encogió en su asiento, apenada por el repentino interés que había generado. Honoka también sentía una inusual curiosidad, el uso de las palabras en pasado… ¿a quién se refería? ¿Acaso era… ella? Los ojos de Umi vagaron en todas pero fueron en los azules de Honoka, que encontró un extraño desafío de hablar.

—Era bastante enérgica, atolondrada, la mayor parte del tiempo holgazaneaba y nos metía en serios problemas… pero siempre tenía una sonrisa que bien podía ser el brillante sol o una luna llena, irradiaba confianza y siempre la rodeaba un aura de suerte.

—¿Acaso no es Nishikino-san? Ustedes se ven tan amigas, aunque no pensaba que fuera tan alegre —Eli rió, seguida por Nozomi que al parecer, ya había tenido una oportunidad de verla también.

Honoka la recordó, lo cercana que se veía con la escritora, su estilo de joven de buena familia y belleza extraordinaria. Se revolvió incómoda en su asiento, odiaba fijarse en detalles.

Sin embargo, Umi negó, su sonrisa se hizo más grande y en su expresión vio añoranza y nostalgia. Supo lo que venía.

—No, Maki es una buena y gran amiga sólo que no es la chica de la que hablo. Creo que más bien, sería una amiga de la infancia.

—Eso es tan lindo —Hanayo suspiró, derritiéndose en su asiento con una emoción contenida.

—Nunca he tenido una amiga de la infancia, ¿cómo es conocer a alguien desde toda la vida? —Riko se veía igual de conmovida, a la espera de una buena anécdota.

¿Ella debía decir algo? ¿Animar a que continuara? Sus manos que sostenían lo cubiertos, temblaban.

—No sé con exactitud cuando tuvimos conocimiento la una de la otra, es como si siempre hubiéramos estado ahí. Me arrastraba a peligrosas locuras, más de una vez quise no seguirla por el miedo al regaño y castigo de nuestros padres. Pero cuando veía su sonrisa radiante, su confianza y alegría, olvidaba mis dudas para seguirla. Crecí bajo reglas y deberes que mis padres me impusieron, ella fue quién me hizo disfrutar más de la vida llena de obligaciones que tenía. Verla divertirse, hacía que yo también me divirtiera. Hacer dulces, escalar árboles, escapar de casa y dormir en un santuario, entrenar juntas al kendo, ganar un torneo… cada cosa juntas era única, y sólo estando con ella, era divertido.

Honoka sentía los ojos arder, el pecho contraerse y sus manos no dejaban de temblar, tuvo que soltar los cubiertos para fingir que buscaba algo en su mochila, negándose a mirar a las demás temiendo que alguna lágrima se escapara.

Era insoportable, odiaba que Umi lo dijera, odiaba que hablara de recuerdos, ¿¡por qué la torturaba!?

¡FUE SU CULPA QUE SE ALEJARAN! ¡FUE SU CULPA QUE PERDIERAN TODO!

—¿Dónde está ella ahora? —Fue Nozomi quién hizo la temida pregunta.

Incapaz de seguir ignorando, levantó la vista. Umi estaba sonriendo, tan tranquila, nostálgica, hermosa. Era la más bella del mundo.

—Hice algo que la lastimó —respondió, tomando su taza de café entre sus manos. Nadie más pareció notar que vibraba— nos hemos distanciado por mucho tiempo… pero estoy dispuesta a luchar para que recuperemos lo que perdimos. Voy a traerla de vuelta.

Perdimos… si, ambas perdieron, ¿quién más? ¿Quién fue más herida en el proceso?

No, Umi se equivocaba, ella también se equivocó. No fueron ni una ni dos personas, fueron muchas las que sufrieron las consecuencias de sus errores. Y el error de Umi fue… ¿no amarla? ¿Mentirle? ¿Merecía siquiera haber sido amada por ella?

No, no lo merecía. Ni antes, ni nunca.

—Estoy segura de que lo conseguirás Umi-san, eres una buena chica, encontrarás la forma de arreglarlo —Eli la animó enseguida, con leves palmadas que la hacían parecer más una madre que una jefa.

—Si era una amistad tan grande y pura, podrán superarlo —Riko le ofreció su apoyo con un apretón de manos que hizo que el temblor desapareciera, un gesto que le sentó amargo de ver.

Sin embargo, aun recibiendo palabras alentadoras, la atención de Umi estaba solo en ella.

—Seguro Honokacchi tiene unas buenas palabras de ánimo para ti, Sonoda-sensei~ —Nozomi canturreó sonriendo con esa expresión tan maternal que enganchaba el corazón pero que en estos momentos, sólo sonaba como un capricho—, ha estado muy callada y pensativa en tu relato, parece que algo tiene que decir, ¿no es así?

Se mordió el labio, acaso, ¿Nozomi se había dado cuenta de algo? ¿De su estado catalítico? Sabía que Nico le tenía confianza, pero ¿fue capaz de decirle más de lo que había jurado no hablar?

Se obligó a sonreír falsamente, encapsulando sus demás pensamientos.

Umi hablaba de recuperar su amistad, después de tanto daño, ¿era eso posible? ¿Podían volver a ser las mejores amigas que confiaban la una en la otra y se necesitaban con tanto ahínco? No, lo dudaba.

Cambiaron.

Honoka no necesitaba a Umi, tenía a Nico.

El pasado es pasado, ahí debería quedarse.

Sólo que no pudo decirlo, no pudo sacar esas palabras de su mente.

—Bueno~ una amistad así de fuerte es capaz de mantenerse a pesar del tiempo. Recordar los momentos en que se necesitaron, recuperar lo que las unía, su conexión no es imposible. No ha desaparecido sólo… sólo tal vez ella tiene miedo a ser herida de nuevo. Mucho miedo.

Las palabras abandonaron sin permiso sus labios, sorprendida las escuchó salir de su voz sin ser consciente de haberlas pensado.

No tenía sentido para nadie, pudo verlos en sus caras obligándose a asentir con sonrisas confundidas, para nadie excepto Umi.

Y ella captó el mensaje detrás… la esperanza.

—Gracias, Kousaka-san.

.

.

* * *

La sala de conferencias era impresionante. Amplia, desbordante de afiches promocionales y una enorme cantidad de personas, algunas dentro y otras apenas llegando. La portada del libro tapizaba la mayor parte de la sala, junto a los pósters donde estaban sus mejores fotos, al igual que las de Riko y otras tantas de los otros actores. Aún no había un póster oficial de la película, saldría probablemente después de mañana.

Muchos de los asistentes lucían emocionados y se tomaban selfies con las fotos, fascinados por conocer por primera vez quienes serían las encargadas de llevar sobre sus hombros a tan amados personajes, ya que hasta ese día, la película había sido un misterio total.

Honoka y Riko fueron llevadas a otro cuarto, preparado como camerinos con ayudantes de vestuario y maquillistas, para someterse a una intensa sesión de transformación. El proceso duró unos cuarenta minutos aproximadamente, en el que su cabello sufrió de varias opciones antes de terminar con una simple coleta con unos cuantos mechones arreglados, que parecía una burla a los jalones y estirones. Le dieron un cambio de ropa, más acorde a la presentación y fue lo suficiente insistente para recordarles que debía usar el reloj.

Cuando estuvo finalmente libre, se encontró con Hanayo que la esperaba en la salida del cuarto, Riko se les unió después. Al acceder al panel principal, los lugares ya estaban llenos, con una decena de personas de pie. Los periodistas, críticos de cine, farándula, representantes de patrocinadores ocupaban las tres primeras filas, el resto eran fans, en su mayoría, con libros en manos y fotografías para ser autografiados y otros tantos en cosplay de alguno de los personajes. Si ella no fuera parte del elenco, estaba segura de que sería uno de los cosplayer, aunque dudaba de haber tenido el valor de acercarse sabiendo que Umi estaría allí.

Era impresionante la cantidad de gente reunida para el evento, el alcance que la obra de la escritora logró y las expectativas que se crearon en torno al proyecto. No concebía defraudar a alguno de los desconocidos que esperaban ver en acción, las escenas que sus mentes recrearon por medio de la lectura.

—Este es tu asiento, Kousaka-san.

Hanayo la condujo al lugar justo al lado de Umi, que ya ocupaba el suyo y miraba con extrema concentración algunas notas.

La escritora sería el centro, con Honoka y Riko a sus lados seguidas por Nozomi en el lado de Riko y Eli en el suyo. Ambas mujeres ejecutivas hablaban con parte del personal, incluida Hanayo, dando las últimas indicaciones mientras el tiempo se acortaba.

Recordó lo que días antes había estado hablando con Nico sobre lo que podía esperar de la conferencia, se había esmerado mucho en pasar desapercibida los últimos meses para que nadie supiera de su participación hasta este día, pese a los rumores que sabía que estaban circulando en las redes. Dudaba que Nozomi o Eli hubieran cedido a algún medio para revelar más detalles, pero, ¿y si lo hicieron? ¿Y si alguien escarbó más de lo debido en su historia?

Estaba preocupada, intranquila, y todo lo que había sucedido en el transcurso del día seguía generándole una ansiedad constante. Las puertas de sus recuerdos que se abrieron, los sentimientos que había dejado salir. Sentía el calor haciendo estragos en su maquillaje, su respiración acompasada y el hormigueo constante en sus manos.

—Hagamos un excelente trabajo, este es el inicio de un año de sorpresas y éxitos —Eli habló con ánimo, al ocupar su lugar mientras Nozomi hacía lo propio en el otro lado. Estaban a segundos de comenzar.

La moral se regó como pólvora, y ella intentó que las palabras ayudaran a calmar sus nervios. Más que nunca, necesitaba de mucha fuerza para pasar esto.

—Suerte, Honoka. Harás un buen trabajo —Fuerte, serena, llena de confianza y paz, la voz de Umi la atravesó como un rayo, rebotando en su mente.

Era esa voz que usaba para despedirla antes de iniciar una batalla.

—Tú también lo harás bien —Le dijo sonriendo, sin fingir.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Las cámaras se encendieron, los micrófonos chillaron, el murmullo general fue apagado, la voz de Eli se alzó imponente.

—¡Sean todos bienvenidos a la primera conferencia oficial para presentar la película En el Fin del Edén! —El público irrumpió en una gran ronda de aplausos, chiflidos y gritos de emoción que les sacaron enormes sonrisas, una vez se calmaron, la rubia prosiguió: — Como saben, la escritora de esta maravillosa, emocionante e inspiradora historia es la joven Sonoda Umi —Eli señaló a la escritora quién se levantó de inmediato luciendo un poco avergonzada, recibió otra gran ronda de aplausos y barullo general junto a gritos de fanáticos en cosplay que no dudaron en mostrar su apoyo. Segundos después de saludar a todos con una sonrisa nerviosa, ocupó de nuevo su lugar—. Ella no sólo es la autora, sino también será nuestra guionista para la película y contaremos con sus opiniones durante el rodaje, ¡estamos asegurándonos de que sea completamente fiel a la historia que todos aman!

—Sabemos que se ha generado una gran expectativa sobre quienes interpretarán a nuestras protagonistas favoritas, y bueno, ya han visto quienes son con las imágenes alrededor, Kousaka Honoka será quién dé vida a la gran heroína Sálikan, y Sakurauchi Riko, a su hermana que se convertirá en la más terrible villana, Kinjátsil —Ambas repitieron la acción de Umi, levantándose de sus asientos. La emoción se elevó a niveles inimaginables, muchos silbidos y chiflidos opacaron el sonido de las cámaras tomando fotos, sobre todo cuando Riko lanzó al aire un beso, demostrando que estaba más que lista para iniciar y recibiendo un gran reconocimiento de la que su nombre hacía gala. Honoka debía aceptar que su ronda de aplausos fue menos efusiva que la de su compañera—. Y aunque lamentablemente no pudo asistir, en el papel secundario más importante, Khiseki será encarnado por la multifacética y asombrosa Watanabe You.

Una vez más los aplausos se detuvieron, fue el turno de Nozomi de tomar el micrófono.

—Los siete Dioses de la fortuna han hecho descender su buena suerte para esta película~ —comentó con una voz melódica que no necesitaba elevar su tono para imponerse. Era como escuchar a alguna sacerdotisa leyendo la fortuna—, como principales productoras nos encontramos Ayase Eli y Nozomi Toujo —Alguien del público en el fondo gritó «Garazu no Hanazono», el apodo con que conocían al dúo, provocando una ronda de risas y carcajadas incluyendo las suyas en la mesa de conferencia—, cómo decía, los siete dioses nos han bendecido con grandes intérpretes, actores, personal de producción, animación, efectos especiales y cantantes que amenizarán el soundtrack, algunos nombres conocidos como las hermanas Kurosawa, la casa de animación Tsushima y la fotografía de Matsura así como nuevos talentos, incluyendo a nuestra protagonista de quien no tenemos duda, hará un excelente trabajo, ya que fue elegida por la misma escritora…

Nozomi y Eli estuvieron intercalando el turno de hablar, detalles sobre lo planeado en el proyecto, algunos, ella ya los conocía por la información brindada en pasadas reuniones, y otras nuevas como el hecho de que tenían el permiso de la prefectura de Kioto para rodar en algunos de los edificios icónicos, así como usar el Bosque de Bambú. A pesar de ser una película cyberpunk, tratarían de respetar lo más posible, los diseños e influencias culturales del Japón del período Edo descrito en la trama.

Honoka no borró la sonrisa en ningún momento. Sin embargo, aunque estaba acostumbrada a fingir, esta vez, le resultó difícil encontrar a la Honoka que sonreía a diestra y siniestra, que reía y se divertía, la Honoka del pasado que ante las cámaras salía a hacer el escenario suyo.

Rezó para que nadie notara la tensión que sentía, rezó para que las fotos que salieran en la cámara fueran las mejores y nadie, ni siquiera Nico, sospechara de su conmoción.

El tiempo pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hasta llegar a la sesión de preguntas y respuestas de la conferencia. Era la cumbre del evento del día, el momento donde los más astutos reporteros podían sacar todo el jugo posible para hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer, inmiscuirse en lo profundo y encontrar la nota amarillista perfecta.

Había lidiado antes con ellos, muchas veces con Nico cerca para salvarla cuando las cosas se pusieran pesadas. Pero esta era la primera vez que la magnitud de las personas que la miraban era demasiada, y odiaba que Nico no estuviera a su lado esta vez. La necesitaba.

Para su suerte, las primeras preguntas fueron dirigidas a Riko, quién era el plato fuerte de la película. Ella estaba extasiada con la atención recibida sin que se notara alguna altanería o superioridad, procuraba mirar a Umi cada vez, demostrando que su participación era en mayor parte gracias a la elección de la escritora.

Preguntas tan simples como lo que pensaba de su personaje, su preparación física y mental y si planeaba contar con el apoyo de Umi sobre la psique de tan controversial villana.

—Estamos haciendo los ajustes necesarios para mi condición —Riko respondió con calma a cada pregunta formulada—, algunos entrenamientos para soportar su carga física, que aunque no es una guerrera con tanto tiempo en pantalla como el personaje de Kousaka-san, no deseo que esas pocas demostraciones sean endebles, y menos quiero usar una doble, siempre he hecho mis escenas completas —El público ovacionó su compromiso—, y si, durante el transcurso del día he estado hablando con Sonoda-san para coordinar nuestras agendas, hablar con ella me ayuda a comprender más a Kinjátsil, quien vive atormentada por proteger a su amiga y hermana, y en el transcurso de la trama, comete errores que convierten la historia en una persecución incesante entre ambas.

Riko pasaría más tiempo con Umi, quedaba claro. Sabía que no debía darle vueltas a esa relación, no debía de importarle lo que ellas hicieran.

—Kijátsil es un personaje interesante —continuó Riko—, admiro su eterna devoción a alguien tan importante como Sálikan, su dinámica y relación es muy hermosa, antes de la fragmentación, y aunque me siento un poco triste por los problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar, creo que el amor que las unía es digno de ser visto, lo que las personas pueden ser capaces de hacer por su familia.

Escucharlo desde la voz de Riko sonaba extraño, ¿era hermosa esa protección? Sí, lo era, pero la relación de aquellos personajes difería de la real. Umi y Honoka no eran hermanas, aunque el vínculo que el libro mostraba era la confirmación de que sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos, que Umi sólo la veía como Kijátsil a Sálikan, una hermana… y dolía siempre comprenderlo, tanto como no entender lo que había pasado aquella noche, un día antes del compromiso de Umi con aquél tipo olvidado, antes de que todo se echara a perder.

—Tengo una pregunta para Kousaka-san —Finalmente un reportero fijó su atención en ella, un tipo de un medio nacional que recordó escuchar de Nico que estaría presente y, que tuviera cuidado con lo que diría si se atrevía a hablarle. Sonrió, asintiendo para que continuara—, muchas gracias. Había muchos rumores circulando en la red sobre quién podía interpretar a la heroína de esta historia, surgieron nombres de alta fama, nunca nos esperamos que el menos probable, una novata en el cine y apenas conocida se hiciera con este papel —A Honoka no le agradaba el tono de sospecha impresa en su voz, sus dedos se apretaron sobre el micrófono, siente que algo se enrolla alrededor de su cuello—. Entonces, uno tiene que preguntarse, ¿alguien ha movido algunos hilos?

Suprimió con fuerza su incomodidad, manteniendo la sonrisa condescendiente de su rostro. Aunque era cierto que Nico hizo lo necesario para estar en la audición, su aceptación recayó en una sola persona, por lo que sabía. Umi era la única que la conocía y estaba segura de que su pasado, había influido para lograrlo.

No podía de ninguna manera evidenciarse, permitir que escarbaran más de lo que había logrado ocultar.

Sin embargo, algo la envolvió en un nuevo velo protector. Provenía de la persona a su lado, su vieja amiga, infundiéndole la determinación de la que carecía. La presencia de Umi que la había estado alterando, los temores, los recelos; se esfumaron repentinamente. Ahora sólo quedaba una extraña y ajena protección que había olvidado, la esencia de la persona a quien más amó la cubría de vuelta, acuñándola bajo su protección.

—No existe ningún hilo —respondió luego de pasarse el nudo en la garganta—, sé que sólo me he movido en series hasta ahora, y que no tengo una carrera que me haga sobresalir —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza en un gesto de fingida inocencia—. ¡Pero amo mi trabajo más que nada en el mundo! Amo poder estar en la piel de los personajes e imprimirles vida. Y también he sido gran fan del libro desde que fue publicado, cuando supe que se haría una audición, ¡no dudé en acudir! Pero sólo fue eso, una audición, yo también estaba sorprendida de mi elección, estoy entrenando duro todos los días para hacer las escenas, quiero seguir el ejemplo de una gran actriz como Sakurauchi y no necesitar ningún doble, ¡definitivamente no defraudaré la confianza de todos!

Sus gestos amigables y su estallido de emoción resultaron perfectos, el público reaccionó a su ánimo, coreando su nombre y lanzando una lluvia de flash de cámaras. El reportero que había estado atento, torció la boca en rendición.

Sin embargo, su comentario provocó una reacción en cadena que no había previsto, la bola la había lanzado en dirección a la escritora, que otro comentarista no dudó en desaprovechar.

—Para la señorita Sonoda, con lo que ha dicho la joven Kousaka, se sabe que usted fue parte crucial en la elección de los personajes —A su lado, Umi tensó sus hombros, sintió su ánimo balancearse ligeramente—, con el debido respeto, ¿qué fue lo que vio en una novata como ella para interpretar a su mejor personaje escrito hasta ahora? ¿Acaso la había visto actuar antes?

Honoka volteó hacia ella, interesada en su respuesta. De lo poco que había hablado con Umi, en realidad no fue más que profesionalismo, no sabía qué tanto conocía de ella, qué tanto había averiguado. Si le había seguido la pista como Honoka lo hizo a pesar de haber conseguido un nuevo estilo de vida.

—Yo… no, no la conocía. No suelo ver dramas, tengo una vida de constante investigación y a veces sólo veo algunos documentales para mis libros… la audición fue la primera vez que la vi y… su actuación me cautivó. Hizo una interpretación maravillosa, sentí que podía ver a Sálikan en persona, así que, sólo fue la indicada.

Sabía que era lo que debía decirse, que Umi debía negar su vínculo, aun así, no era menos doloroso escucharlo.

—Sálikan es un personaje controvertido, primero amiga, luego hermana y después guerrera. Su personalidad y características la hacen muy bien construida según los mejores autores y críticos de literatura, ¿hay alguien que pudo ser inspiración para esta heroína?

Heroína era un término demasiado grande para quién provocó el caos de un utópico universo. Tal como ella hizo.

—No, no hay nadie en especial —Umi negó, aunque aún pudo sentir su mirada por segundos sobre ella—. Ella es una mezcla de muchos otros personajes que aprecié en mis días de estudiante.

—Para la señorita Kousaka, este papel puede ser la cumbre de su carrera, requiere toda su atención en la filmación y poco se sabe de su vida personal salvo unos cuantos rumores donde dice que ha salido de restaurantes de citas más de una vez, ¿acaso podría haber alguien románticamente hablando que se inmiscuyera en este trabajo?

—Son sólo rumores, aunque a veces salgo con viejas amigas y vamos, las comidas de esos restaurantes son estupendas, ¡deberían probar ir! —Aclaró usando su ánimo lo que le hizo recibir buenas risas de nuevo— ¡Sólo estoy comprometida con mi carrera!

.

La conferencia terminó sin mayores problemas, los fans también tuvieron su oportunidad de preguntar algunos detalles, como las dietas que seguían y en su caso, la rutina de ejercicios. Más de uno se interesó en sí sería capaz de blandir una espada, y los tranquilizó revelando que en sus días de juventud, practicó kendo. Eso pareció satisfacerlos.

Aunque, lo más extraño de todo, fue la increíble afinidad que volvió a sentir con Umi, hubo algunos momentos donde tuvieron que bromear entre ellas para ganarse más la simpatía del público.

—Sonoda-san puede parecer muy seria y recatada pero, ¡es tan tímida!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no… soy…! —Y para probar su punto, la escritora se ocultó tras sus notas provocando más risas— Ugh…

—¡A mí también me lo parecía! Dice tantas veces indecente que se pierde el sentido de lo que es decente —Riko también fue parte del show, haciendo que la dinámica entre las tres resaltara—, y ni hablar de Kousaka-san, es como si tuviera una batería con sobrecarga eterna. Si caminara en un bosque, seguramente los fantasmas correrían asustados por ella.

Fueron dos horas de lo más asombrosas. Entre bromas y risas, el resto del día se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al finalizar la conferencia, se dio paso a la firma de autógrafos, siendo las más ocupadas Umi y Riko. En su caso, fue una sorpresa saber que el staff a cargo de Hanayo ofrecía sus fotos en la entrada a quién quisiera y gracias a eso, tuvo su dosis de fans.

Por todas esas horas se permitió disfrutar de la diversión que su trabajo le ofrecía, ver las sonrisas, la ilusión de las personas, recibir su atención y bañarse de sus buenos ánimos. No podía creer que hubo un tiempo atrás, cuando todo estaba tan jodido, que la sola presencia de otra persona la alteraba, que no podía soportar recibir una mirada y necesitaba el encierro y soledad que su cuarto le proporcionaba. Si no hubiera sido por la preocupación de Yukiho, su hermana menor, jamás habría acudido a Kotori y menos, habría conocido a Nico quién la ayudó a llevar el proceso.

Su vida había cambiado tanto por unos cuantos errores.

Una vez los fans se dispersaron, se dio por terminada la jornada del día, con el recuerdo del horario a seguir para el día siguiente.

—Sigamos trabajando duro y si los comentarios que recibamos hoy y mañana son estupendos, ¡les prometo que tendremos una celebración de proporciones colosales! —Eli despidió a todos con la promesa de una fiesta, algo que parecía ser muy usual en sus giras de trabajo.

Hanayo fue quién las llevó al hotel de regreso, ya entrada la noche. Las productoras aun debían coordinar un par de cosas.

—Pueden ir al buffet del hotel para cenar o pedir servicio a la habitación —les indicó la joven castaña—, yo debo regresar por Nozomi-san y Eli-san, ah y m-mañana nos veremos en el lobby para desayunar y después ir a Arashiyama, ahí se llevará a cabo la última firma de autógrafos después de la sesión de fotos.

Las tres asintieron y la vieron marcharse. Estando solas, Honoka pensó en qué era lo ideal, se había divertido tanto que muchas de sus preocupaciones se fueron.

—¿Qué tal si cenamos juntas? —Sugirió Riko, aún se veía bastante animada.

Su visión se concentró en Umi, quién desvió la mirada de inmediato. No se había percatado de que la estaba observando.

—Por mí no hay ningún problema —respondió ella.

Si Riko estaba presente, no podía resultar mal. Al menos eso pensó.

—De acuerdo —dijo sonriendo.

Caminaron juntas hasta el conocido restaurante y después de elegir sus raciones, comieron en una cómoda y alegre charla. Riko era una buena persona, hablaba de lo bien que parecía haber ido el día y que en el camino, su mánager le dijo los buenos comentarios que sus patrocinadores y fans tenían. Umi también habló sobre lo feliz que estaba su editora, y lo entusiasmada que estaba con sacar un nuevo tiraje de los libros en una edición limitada a raíz de la película.

Fue ahí cuando recordó que no se había fijado en su móvil, le prometió a Nico reportarse una vez todo acabara. No estaba muy segura de sí debía apresurarse para hablar con ella, eso significaría dejar a las otras dos solas, se regañó por volver a pensar en ello. Estúpidos sentimientos contradictorios.

Casi a regañadientes, decidió que lo mejor era hablar con Nico para tranquilizarla, no quería que se comunicara con Kotori si creía que ocurría algo y tampoco podía quedarse ahí, existían cosas que nadie más que ella podía escuchar.

—Bueno, creo que es hora de descansar y debo hablar con mi mánager también, olvidé cargar mi móvil —comentó rascándose, dejando libre su lugar.

—Ten un buen descanso, Kousaka-san —Riko la despidió con una sonrisa.

Y cuando miró a Umi, esperando un trato similar, en cambio, recibió una mirada anhelante. Extraña y que le daba escalofríos.

—P-Puedo acompañarte —Ella sugirió, levantándose también.

El día fue maravilloso, pero ahora, la idea de estar a solas le hizo entrar en pánico.

—Oh no, no, no es necesario —Declinó su oferta tratando de sonar amable para que Riko no sospechara—, parece que lo estás pasando bien, continúen ustedes, ¡las veo mañana!

No era su idea emprender la huida, la mirada extraña de Umi era demasiado para soportar después de un grandioso día.

Subió a prisa a su cuarto, rogando porque Umi no hubiera ido tras ella. Por suerte, no fue así y llegó a salvo a la soledad de su habitación.

—A veces lo pones tan difícil, Umi.

Buscó en su mochila su celular, para marcar el número conocido. Mientras la otra línea se conectaba, se echó en la cama, deshaciendo el perfecto trabajo de alguna mucama.

—_¡Honoka! Santos cielos, ¡me estabas preocupando idiota! La conferencia terminó hace horas, ¿dónde demonios estabas? —_Lejos de sentirse regañada, el estallido de Nico la alivió y le hizo reír—, _oh genial, ahora te ríes, podrías contarme el chiste a ver si me rió también. _

—¡Nico-chan, te amo!

—_¿¡Q-QUÉ!? ¿P-Por qué tan de repente?_ —Casi podía sentir su sorpresa y rubor al otro lado— _¿Estás bien Honoka..? ¿Debo llamar a Kotori?_

No, no lo estaba. Recordó cosas que debía haber olvidado, tuvo un ataque de pánico, y aun así, la presencia de Umi la calmó para después volver a sentirse incómoda cuando la escuchó negar que se conocieran. Y Umi quería hablar más con ella, no sabía por qué. De ninguna manera estaba bien.

—¡Estoy bien, estoy bien! No tienes que preocuparte Nico-chan~ sólo no había tenido tiempo de llamar… —La relajó, lo que logró cuando la escuchó suspirar. Giró sobre su cama y se quedó viendo al balcón con una sonrisa amarga, mentirle no era lo que quería hacer— el evento ha sido un éxito, eso dice Nozomi-san, ¿los fans dicen algo?

—Bien… ¿cómo decirlo? ¡Es estupendo! ¡Tú club de fans está que arde! Incluso he visto que se están armando para ir a la sesión de mañana, tenemos una audiencia asegurada…

Después de hablar con Nico alrededor de una hora, ella le dio muchos halagos sobre lo bien que había manejado el asunto de las entrevistas. Al terminar, estaba agotada, mental y físicamente. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no comprendía muchas cosas que ocurrían. Con su mente echa un caos, las horas se fueron en un santiamén. Apenas fue consciente de que tomó una ducha corta para luego olvidarse de la existencia gracias a un par de somníferos que la ayudaran a conciliar un sueño sin sorpresas al despertar. Juró que no pensaría demasiado en lo que recordó ese día, al menos hasta que pudiera hablar con Kotori de nuevo.

.

.

.


	10. Toma 10

**3… 2… 1… ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Toma 10.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

El día siguiente fue una repetición del anterior. Desayunó en compañía de las tres cineastas junto a Riko y Umi, la última extrañamente se veía un poco distante a diferencia de ayer, y más de una vez la cachó siendo objeto de su mirada que prefirió ignorar.

Cuando terminaron, Umi incluso logró cambiar al auto de Eli para trasladarse a Arashiyama, hablando sobre algo de las poses que deberían tener. Honoka tembló de anticipación, comprendiendo lo que eso significaba, le resultaba complicado retomar la energía y amistad que se demostraron antes. En un movimiento apresurado y usando de excusa de que quería disfrutar mejor la vista, se sentó en el asiento delantero junto a Eli a quien no le pareció molestar el cambio de compañía, ante la mirada perpleja de la escritora. Logró salvar por poco una charla que no estaba segura de soportar.

El trayecto fue tal como deseó, sin contratiempos. Media hora de viaje y pronto, el auto se adentró en un paisaje lleno de verde, con árboles gigantescos que opacaban la luz solar y la frescura del lago cercano se colaba a través de las rendijas del aire acondicionado.

El bosque de bambú se hizo presente en la lejanía, sus enormes tallos se podía observar desde lejos y mientras más se acercaban, el sol se ocultaba tras su altura. El auto se detuvo muy adentro del bosque, luego de toparse con un guía que las condujo a lo que sería su locación.

El lugar estaba en un pequeño claro, limitado por personal de seguridad que se encargaban de que los curiosos no sobrepasaran lo permitido. A lo lejos podía verse el templo Tenryuji imponente, magnífico y hermoso. Daba sentido al por qué eligieron ese lugar.

—Kousaka-san, Sakurauchi-san, espero estén listas para entrar en sus personajes, ¡este día son mis estrellas favoritas! —Eli clamó abrazándolas a ambas apenas tuvo la oportunidad de tenerlas juntas.

—Tenemos sus vestuarios esperando por ustedes~ —La directora les señaló un gigantesco tráiler con un afiche promocional de la compañía, cubriendo cada parte de metal disponible, demasiado extravagante e imposible de no apreciar.

Tanto ella como Riko avanzaron al lugar, con Hanayo conduciéndolas. La escritora se quedó atrás, ella no tenía necesidad de un cambio de ropa y aunque su mirada no la dejó en ningún momento, su atención estaba en Eli.

Una vez entraron y las puertas se cerraron, fue como trasladarse a un mundo diferente, lleno de luces y cientos de trajes alrededor. No era sólo un camerino improvisado, era todo un taller de costura que estaba ahí. Una chica de cabellos rojos mucho más baja que Hanayo, de sonrisa tímida y adorable las recibió.

—Cuando Ayase-san dijo que las hermanas Kurosawa participarían en la película, no esperaba verlas tan pronto —exclamó eufórica Riko, saludando emocionada a la joven que se ruborizó debido al elogio.

Su mente tomó sentido, recordó que escuchó hablar de la joven en boca de Nico, Ruby Kurosawa y Dia Kurosawa eran el par de hermanas diseñadoras con una amplia fama nacional, sus vestuarios eran una constante en pasarelas y los estudios de cine peleaban por tenerlas para aumentar el realismo con sus increíbles trajes. Las productoras no se equivocaban cuando hablaban de conseguir lo mejor de lo mejor. Y por si fuera poco, la mayor también era una excelente musicalizadora, que ya tenía una buena lista de soundtracks con su firma.

—Soy Ruby, y es un placer trabajar con ustedes —La chica habló con una voz tan baja que parecía más bien un susurro—, m-mi hermana las espera con su traje.

No tenía una voz autoritaria pero su increíble adorabilidad provocaba que por inercia la siguieran. Una chica de cabello negro lacio, ojos esmeraldas, y un sensual lunar cerca de sus labios las recibió con el ceño fruncido y con una increíble demostración de talento y fantasía hecha con telas finas de tantos colores en sus manos.

—La sesión comienza en una hora —indicó y tanto ella como Riko temblaron ante el indirecto regaño.

Cada una fue con una hermana para ser atendida. A ella le tocó el manojo de nervios que era la pequeña. El corsé ajustado llegó primero seguido de varios pliegues de ropa en forma de saco, holanes y una capa dorada. Un enorme moño dorado cubría parte de su pecho, con clips por todos lados para ajustarlo y anotar las medidas para una revisión futuro. Su cabello también era ordenado entre el topel del vestuario, ambos equipos trabajaban con manos expertas sin entorpecer al otro. Los guantes blancos que cubría gran parte de su brazo llegaron después seguidas de unas impresionantes botas blancas con líneas doradas. Tenían unos detalles que parecían oro en la parte de atrás que se asemejaban a alas, y era como si fuesen los zapatos de Hermes que le permitirían volar.

Al terminar, frente al espejo, le costó distinguir a quién veía. Su reflejo era de otro mundo, una diosa salida de un cuento griego, imponente, fuerte y admirable. Y también, con un temple oscuro que podía trastocar la mente de a quien tocase.

Sálikan estaba viva, y ahora estaba en su piel, impresa.

Salió del vehículo en compañía de Ruby al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Riko. No fue una sorpresa encontrarse poseída por la belleza de la otra actriz, las botas que llevaba la elevaban unos centímetros, su vestuario de aspecto similar con los holanes como parte esencial, se veían opacados ante el traje militar en detalles dorados y azules que enmarcaba su figura. Si ella misma se veía como una Diosa, Riko era toda una Reina.

Hubo un momento extraño, donde su mente le jugó una broma. Ya no era la cara conocida de la joven con sus cabellos rojizos, sino azules. No era su mirada afilada, era una más afable y serena. Umi estaba frente a ella, mirándola con tanta devoción que dolía. No era ningún personaje salido de una historia, era la chica a la que idealizaba en el pasado y amaba con tanta fuerza…

¿Amaba?

—¡Pero qué hermosas se ven las dos! —Un chico ataviado de un traje menos llamativo pero igual de impresionante con líneas en plata, salido de alguna guardia real, las recibió encantado.

Ambas fruncieron el ceño, confundidas de quién era ese joven salido de la nada, atractivo, de facciones finas y una mirada tan centelleante que era imposible de no quedar hipnotizada.

—¡Mis tres hermosas creaciones…! Bueno, no mías, pero es como si lo fueran… ustedes entienden —Eli apareció a un lado, fascinada por el trío que formaban. Umi estaba a su lado, en condiciones mucho más extremas.

Parecía al borde de un colapso nervioso, viendo a cada uno por igual sin quitar su expresión de asombro que le sacaban lágrimas.

—Esto debe ser un sueño —murmuró antes de desfallecer en un desmayo.

Fue una acción incomprendida, algo que ni siquiera pasó por su mente hacer y cuando fue consciente, ya tenía a Umi en sus brazos evitando su caída.

—¿Qué…? —murmuró, viéndose atraída por los ojos ámbar de la escritora que la veía aún en sus brazos.

—¿Quién eres tú? —Riko rompió el momento mágico, al preguntar perturbada, por la presencia del joven que se había colgado de ella y que no parecía tener en cuenta el espacio personal.

—¡Estamos listos para que comience la historia, yousoro~! —Él estalló en alegría, haciendo un saludo militar bastante familiar.

La comprensión las golpeó de pronto.

—¿¡Watanabe-san!?

El chico les guiñó divertido una vez fue reconocido.

—Soy multifacética —dijo a modo de explicación.

—No pudimos tenerla en la conferencia, pero no puede perderse de ninguna manera esta sesión —La directora apareció en medio de todos en una extraña demostración de sus habilidades místicas que parecía poseer, provocando que todos saltaran del susto y casi soltara a Umi que seguía embelesada en sus brazos—. Él debe estar en el afiche promocional, las cartas lo han dicho~

Umi se incorporó, mirándola con una sonrisa cohibida por su falta de compostura. Estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Hanayo interrumpió con un grito, que probablemente le costó todo el esfuerzo de sus pulmones, para indicar que el set estaba listo.

—El deber llama —mencionó, sintiéndose eufórica por la nueva salvada.

Vio a Umi apretar la mandíbula, sin poder hacer nada más que asentir. Murmuró algo demasiado bajo que no alcanzó a oír, y se inclinó apenas para acercarse demasiado a sus oídos.

—Debemos hablar, ¿podemos hacerlo cuando acabe?

Honoka se retorció, no había forma de que dijera que sí y menos, de negarse.

—Claro —exhaló con una sonrisa y se alejó de ella para seguir al grupo que caminaba al frente, demasiado aprisa.

Las cámaras, el juego de luces y paneles la reciben, haciendo que el paisaje se transformara en un estudio fotográfico elaborado y profesional.

Hay una nueva chica, de cabello azul mucho más oscuro que el de la escritora, rondando de aquí para allá, hablando con los fotógrafos, vigilando el ángulo de las cámaras y saltando hasta las luces para ajustarlas conforme cambiaban los destellos del sol filtrados a través del bambú.

Lo más representativo aparte de su edad, era el conjunto de alas que cargaba en su espalda, ignorando las miradas escépticas y divertidas del resto del mundo.

—Quedan en las manos creativas de Tsushima-san.

—Insignificantes humanos, ¡sus ojos arderán cuando vean el increíble póster que el mismísimo Satán usando mis manos diseñará!

No sonaba tan confiable.

—Todo mundo, ¡a trabajar como nunca!

Aunque la productora parecía acostumbrada al excentricismo.

Las tres chicas avanzaron hasta el improvisado escenario, olvidando su existencia para sumergirse en la piel de sus personajes. A Honoka no le resultó difícil, era lo que esperaba desde que pensó en participar.

Olvidar quién era, ser quién debía ser.

La chica Tsushima las guio por las siguientes dos horas en una infinidad de poses individuales como en dúos y tríos.

Abrazos con Riko, miradas cargadas de cariño como se esperaría de dos grandes hermanas, después vinieron muecas de disgusto, expresiones de enojo, frustración y enfrentamiento. Aunque las poses más resaltables fueron las que tuvo con You, bastante sugerentes debido a su relación romántica que tendrían. La chica lucía como todo un chico galante y salvaje, era el único que no se parecía en nada a quién debería representar.

Honoka sabía que la existencia del chico era la representación de su vieja amiga, una idea equivocada que nunca pudo aclarar porque simplemente, Umi se había esfumado. Fueron tiempos difíciles, no sólo tuvo que lidiar con su alejamiento, sino también con sus propias heridas físicas, su trauma emocional que le trastornó la mente a un punto de no retorno y la exigencia de la casa Sonoda por romper todo contacto con ellos.

Y aunque alguna vez tuvo en mente intentar solucionar esa idea errónea, cuando sus fantasmas fueron demasiado fuertes y Nico apareció a ofrecerle una mano salvadora, se dijo que no era necesario. Era feliz ahora, o al menos, eso creía.

Ver a Umi, observando sus peligrosos acercamientos cargados de tensión sexual con You, alteraban su corazón y más de una vez, recibió una mirada afilada de parte de Tsushima-san.

Las fotos entre los tres fueron menos complicadas, primero juntos como buenos amigos y después enfrentados, con You estando de su lado siendo ésta, la que probablemente sería el afiche de la película.

Fue una sesión intensa llena de emociones y angustiantes recuerdos.

Al finalizar, sólo tuvieron una media hora de descanso para ajuste de maquillaje y vestuario y dar paso a la firma de autógrafos además de fotos con los fans. Fue tal como Nico le prometió, una buena multitud congregada de sus seguidores, algunos que ya conocía, esperaban impacientes y emocionados en las filas, esperando obtener sonrisas y agradecimientos de su parte.

.

.

* * *

La noche cayó sin que tuviera un conocimiento total del tiempo transcurrido, las cámaras se guardaron, el séquito de estilistas llegaron a su rescate para deshacer la magia. Se quedaron esperando a que el equipo desmantelara la mayor parte, reponiendo energías de la jornada. Eli las condujo a los autos de nueva cuenta y en vez de ir al hotel, terminaron en un bar reservado exclusivamente para ellos en el centro de Tokio.

Las puertas del lugar se sellaron, las mesas se juntaron, el banquete llegó casi de inmediato con un olor inigualable y exquisito de carne y vegetales al vapor. Sólo bastaron minutos para que todo el equipo de trabajadores llegara y se diera rienda suelta a la fiesta disfrazada de cena, donde el alcohol no dejó de servirse.

—¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡El día ha sido un total éxito! —exclamó Eli al mismo tiempo que las copas chocaban entre sí para el brindis.

Honoka estaba sentada en medio de Hanayo y otra chica que no conocía pero que era igual de amigable. O más bien, el alcohol volvía amigable a todos. Los vinos no habían faltado desde que la entrada fue sellada y más de uno tenía los rostros rojos producto de la euforia.

—Las redes están en llamas ahora —añadió Nozomi, que estuvo revisando su móvil desde que terminó el día, bebiendo largos tragos de cerveza que no parecían afectarla.

Decir que estaba feliz era poco, hacía tiempo no se sentía tan bien viendo lo emocionados que estaban todos. Le invitaron varias veces a beber, una oferta que declinó amablemente excusándose con que dañaría su dieta cuando en realidad, era por los medicamentos que tomaba.

A nadie pareció importarle transcurridas las horas, olvidándose de la responsabilidad. No los culpaba, viajarían al día siguiente. La noche era libre para todos.

Riko y You se quedaron también y aunque ellas si bebieron junto al resto, moderaron su consumo. Estaban más entretenidas en escuchar las tonterías demoníacas de la fotógrafa que sí había sucumbido al alcohol.

Por su parte, Hanayo era la conductora designada de las productoras y no había bebido una sola gota, fue con ella que encontró una charla animada, alejando sus pensamientos de la chica por la que luchaba con sus fuerzas por no mirar. Aún recordaba que ella quería hablar, tal vez por su actitud esquiva a pesar de la dichosa promesa, de recuperar su vieja amistad que se arrepentía de haber hecho.

No estaba lista aún, no después de recordar cosas. Necesitaba primero hablar con Kotori. Y eso sería hasta mañana. Sólo eso, un día más.

A través de los gritos y la música a alto volumen del lugar, sintió su celular vibrar, Nico la estaba llamando.

—¡Ah! Lo siento, tengo que contestar —Se disculpó, saliendo apresurada del lugar y contestando en el proceso para evitar perderla.

La fría noche de Tokio la hizo temblar, afuera estaba oscuro y un poco apartado de muchas luces. Se esmeraron en encontrar un lugar exclusivo y escondido que no resultara un riesgo si eran descubiertos en una fiesta sin control.

—¿Aló?

—_¿Por qué hay se escucha tanto ruido?_ —Fue la primera pregunta de Nico.

—Oh~ estamos teniendo una fiesta para celebrar.

—_¿Una fiesta? ¿Hay alcohol ahí? _—Un grito desde dentro fue la confirmación—, _esas idiotas, ¡pero de ninguna forma puedes beber! ¿Entendido? _

Rió con ganas.

—A la orden capitana~ ni una sola gota ha entrado en mi sistema.

—_Bien… no es sólo tu imagen, tú salud es importante también. _

Apreció que se preocupara.

—Yada~ no tomaré nada. Incluso pienso que es hora de irme, pediré un taxi al hotel, esta celebración será para largo.

—_Sólo ten cuidado, entonces, ¿todo bien? Ya sabes… ¿No has tenido una de esas… pesadillas?_

—No —respondió de inmediato, no eran pesadillas las que la atosigaban, aunque pensándolo bien, no era justo mentirle tanto a quien se ha preocupado mucho por ella—, bueno, no es eso pero… han pasado cosas.

—_¿Cosas? ¿Cómo qué clases de cosas? _—Nico sonó alarmada— _Espera, ¿tiene algo que ver con Sonoda?_

Fue impresionante que diera en el clavo, aunque no es como si hubiera otra cosa que la pudiera alterar.

—Si… —confirmó bajando la mirada al suelo. Molestaba admitirlo.

—_Sabía que debí ir contigo_ —Nico masculló irritada, dijo algo más que no comprendió debido a un potente ruido a sus espaldas.

Volteó pensando encontrar algún animal perdido pero en lugar de eso, sus ojos se abrieron estupefactos al reparar en la silueta que yacía en el suelo luego de haber tropezado, lanzando maldiciones al aire, Umi.

Tragó duro, algo que Nico notó al otro lado ya que la escuchó preguntar si estaba bien.

—Oh… si, es q-que… —quería ignorar como lo había estado haciendo antes pero ver los infructuosos intentos de Umi de levantarse era demasiado. Estaba ebria completamente— Eli-san me está llamando. Creo que quiere hablar sobre los trajes y lo ajustados que estaban. Te llamaré luego, ¿vale?

—_Entiendo, ten cuidado. Llámame cuando estés saliendo de ahí mañana para recogerte en la estación. Honoka, te quiero._

—… También yo.

Tiró el celular en su mochila y se apresuró en ir hacia la chica en el suelo. Nadie más parecía haber notado lo que pasaba, dejando el lugar sólo con ellas dos.

Umi apenas la reconoció, incapaz de armar oraciones coherentes y apestando a alcohol. Honoka no podía creerlo, había tratado con una Umi furiosa, una Umi triste o una asustada… pero una ebria… no sabía qué pensar.

Umi juró que jamás tomaría una gota, ¿esta era la primera vez? No, algo le decía que no era así.

—Por dios, Umi, ¿por qué te has puesto así?

—Hon-n… o … ka.

Su nombre fue repetido infinidad de veces mientras intentaba lidiar con su peso para evitar que volviera a caer. Tenían la misma estatura ya, pero la fuerza de Umi seguía siendo importante. Logró arrastrarse con ella hasta una banca cercana, donde sacó de nuevo su celular para llamar a un taxi, no había forma de que la dejara quedarse ahí.

¿Debería llamar a alguien? ¿Había alguien más sobrio, aparte de Hanayo, en quién confiara para mandar a la escritora al hotel? Entrar y dejarla ahí unos minutos para avisar no parecía una buena idea, se quedó sentada, con Umi aferrándose a ella como si no hubiera mañana, balbuceando su nombre.

La culpa la invadió, Umi estaba así por ella, por negarse a hablar, por esquivarla. Nunca imaginó que la chica podría llegar a tener esta actitud, pero de nuevo, esta Umi era tan diferente a la que creía conocer. Por su mente pasó llamar a su dichosa amiga, Maki, sin embargo, ¿de qué serviría? ¿Vendría por Umi a estas horas de la noche? Le molestaba admitirlo, esa mujer parecía una buena persona y conocía perfectamente al desastre azul, en sus manos seguramente estaría mejor.

El taxi llegó, cortando sus ideas y dejándole sin más opciones de decisión.

—Venga, Umi, coopera un poco.

La levantó como pudo, llevándola hasta el auto dónde el chofer, percatándose del estado, salió de su lugar para abrir el coche, una acción que agradeció. Umi se desplomó en el asiento, y le costó un poco apartar sus piernas para que pudiera entrar también.

—Menuda fiesta —sonrió el conductor, ignorando el peso emocional que Honoka estaba cargando.

—Una buena —respondió, siguiendo una broma que no le hacía gracia—, al Grand Price Hotel por favor.

—Ahí vamos.

El motor del taxi rugió con fuerza, provocando que se impactaran leve con el asiento debido a la inercia. A Umi no pareció afectarle en lo mínimo, perdida en la inconsciencia. Sólo de pensar en la resaca que tendría al día siguiente…

Llegaron al hotel en poco menos de 20 minutos, pagó al taxista y agradeció una vez más su ayuda cuando les abrió las puertas. Para su suerte, Umi pareció un poco menos perdida ya que pudo avanzar algunos pasos tambaleantes.

—¿Cuál es tu habitación..?

—Ho…noka…. —Volvió a repetir sin sentido.

Ella no podía decir el número y preguntar en la recepción estaba fuera del camino, no podía arriesgar una escena donde las reconocieran. Ofuscada y sin más opción, la llevó a su propio cuarto.

—Maldita sea —Siguió maldiciendo en el camino, luego de recibir miradas despectivas de algunos huéspedes en el ascensor cuando la escritora se movía como gusano.

Entrar al cuarto fue una bendición, no dudó en apresurarse para lanzar a la mujer a la cama y deshacerse del peso extra. La vio retorcerse mientras masajeaba sus hombros, y casi se cae de la cama si no fuera porque tuvo que saltar sobre ella para detener su giro.

Y de pronto, pasó. El tiempo se detuvo.

Honoka tenía las manos de Umi apresadas para evitar que hiciera un movimiento riesgoso. Sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban un aspecto tan tierno, pero sus ojos miel semi-abiertos apenas distinguibles gracias al halo de luz que se filtraba de las ventanas, el sudor perlado de su rostro y sus labios rojizos… su ritmo se aceleró, el aliento se le cortó. No podía pensar con claridad, no con Umi que se veía hermosa, bajo ella.

No estaba bien, no estaba bien NO LO ESTABA.

TENÍA QUE MOVERSE, SALIR DE AHÍ, IRSE, ALEJARSE. NO PODÍA SOPORTARLO.

Umi deshizo su agarre sin que pusiera resistencia, débil, cobarde, sucumbiendo a ella. Sintió sus manos, níveas y dulces envolverse alrededor de su cuello para atraerla.

—Honoka… —susurró sin problemas, cómo si su balbuceo jamás hubiera existido— Honoka… te amo.

Umi la atrajo más y Honoka…

Sólo abre sus labios y se dejó besar.

Estaba perdida.

No es delicado.

Es frustración y pasión. Son ellas, en una cama de hotel en una gira de trabajo luego de siete años de no saber nada de la otra. Sus cuerpos alineados, con Umi aferrándose a ella y besándola cómo si se acabara el mundo al día siguiente.

Pero es el regusto agrio del alcohol en la lengua de Umi lo que la regresó a la realidad.

Se apartó con brusquedad, asustada de lo que hicieron hecho. Umi gimió enojada pero demasiada débil como para levantarse y reclamar. Honoka retrocedió, tocándose los labios, aun sintiendo el sabor de Umi en ellos.

El pánico la invadió, un huracán de emociones se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Se alejó temblando, buscando con desespero el baño para meterse ahí y encerrarse. Sus manos cubrieron sus oídos para apaciguar el sonido del desastre de Umi llamando su nombre, repitiendo los _«te amo» y «lo siento» _incontables veces.

Rogando porque sólo fuera otra pesadilla y no la realidad, que ella no haya besado a Umi, que no quisiera hacerlo de nuevo e incluso más.

Se quedó ahí, llorando, acurrucada junto al retrete, odiando su vida y sus sentimientos.

Odiando recordar lo mucho que amaba a Umi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_N/A: _**

_Hello~ sé que dije un par de días pero oigan, ¿no valió la pena esperar más? ¡Esto ha sido una bomba! Al menos es lo que pienso. Muchas cosas se han desatado, espero puedan hilar mejor sus teorías con estos nuevos datos. Como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Esta historia no podría continuar sin su apoyo, que aprecio desde el fondo de mi alma y me dicen que no estoy echando a perder nada ;D y si lo hiciera, aún agradecería que lo señalaran._

_Sin más que decir, les dejo con esta doble actualización (que iba a ser un solo cap pero resultó en esto)_

_¡Thanks!_


	11. Toma 11

**3… 2… 1… ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Toma 11.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Llovía.

Las gotas eran gruesas y caían ininterrumpidamente una tras otra sobre el techo del auto. Apenas lograba escucharlas, tenía que esforzarse para no perder el ritmo de su golpeteo, y apartar el pitido que atravesaba su cabeza en rebote. Aún era mejor que escuchar los reproches de las voces de culpa en su cabeza. Además, la lluvia que generaba un frío inusual helando las entrañas, le permitía pensar que era ella quien congelaba intencionalmente su cuerpo, quería estar así por siempre, rígida e impávida. Deseaba estarlo, deseaba no tener que enfrentarse a nadie de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos una vez más, observando desde su posición acostada, la oscuridad al otro lado de la ventana a pesar del mareo y los puntos blancos en su visión. Algunas luces apartaban la noche, proveniente de los autos que pasaban a su lado, para después regresar a las tinieblas, a la lluvia, a la culpa.

—Debí haber cancelado todo para acompañarte.

No dijo nada, cerró los ojos de nuevo para seguir escuchando la lluvia, y a veces sólo cuando lograba colarse, la voz de quién conducía el auto.

—Kotori está viajando ahora. Nosotras llegaremos en diez minutos más.

Nico sonaba tan enojada consigo misma que sus palabras salían acompañadas de gruñidos. Aunque quisiera responder, decirle que no era su culpa; no lo lograría. Las dosis combinadas de pastillas mermaban su coordinación del habla, le dejaban la boca seca y con ganas de volcar el estómago de nuevo. Tal vez no podría decir algo coherente hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, o tal vez un día o en dos. No le importaba que apenas pudiera respirar, con la sensación de algo tapando sus fosas nasales. No recordaba cuando fue su última crisis.

Sólo esperaba que cuando pudiera hablar, fuera honesta. Pero, tampoco estaba segura de poder serlo.

No se sentía capaz de decirle que sus sentimientos por Umi se desbordaron, que no se habían ido, que estaban más vivos que nunca, que la besó… ¿tendría que dejar ir a Nico? ¿Lograría vivir sin la estabilidad que ella le daba?

Nico la mantuvo centrada por tantos años, le dio una oportunidad de vivir de nuevo, de entrar al mundo del espectáculo, de amar lo que hacía, ¿cómo podría perderla?

La idea de eso, la hizo encogerse aún más en los asientos traseros del auto, con los ojos cerrados, en silencio.

—Por favor Honoka, resiste.

.

.

* * *

Para Nico, toda la situación había sido una proeza. Una locura, una completa falta de juicio. Sin embargo, lo peor de todo era ver a la chica de atrás, por el espejo retrovisor, en posición fetal y en algún lugar lejos de esta realidad. A ella le gustaría estarlo a veces, pero no era algo que envidiaba considerando el costo.

Horas antes, la Honoka perturbada, histérica, en plena crisis la llamó. Le dijo que fuera por ella, le rogó que la recogiera. En el fondo escuchó golpes a una puerta, gritos de una voz que se le hacía familiar y que terminó de reconocer cuando el nombre de Honoka se escuchó. Sonoda Umi.

No necesitó más. Llamó a una chica que conocía del equipo de la película y a quien solía conseguirles buenos empleos en producciones, para informarse de lo que había pasado, todo mientras se cambiaba de ropas y buscaba las tarjetas del tren. La tipa le dijo que había visto a Honoka salir, y después a una indispuesta Sonoda. No parecía nada extraño, las vieron interactuar y después tomar un taxi, algo que dos amigas usuales harían. Pero ellas no eran amigas usuales.

Lo supo entonces, lo que había pasado. Y maldijo una y otra vez por haberle hecho caso a Kotori, por dejarla ir sola. Honoka no estaba lista aún para enfrentarse a sus demonios. Kotori quería creer que todo marcharía bien, que seguirían avanzando. Pero la psiquiatra no había estado con la jengibre tanto tiempo, ella también se confió. Ambas se equivocaron.

Había pasado tantos años junto a ella, cuidándola, procurando su bienestar… amándola, o al menos intentando hacerlo. La conocía, y aun así… aun así quiso creer que estaba bien. Que lo que trabajaron tanto, finalmente rendiría frutos… qué ilusa fue. Los demonios de Honoka eran demasiados.

Honoka era indefensa a ellos.

No ayudaban a Honoka, sólo… sólo la ayudaron a crear y perfeccionar una versión que fuera capaz de sentir indiferencia hacia su pasado, hacia sus sentimientos.

Y ahí estaba el resultado de su credulidad: una Honoka inconsciente, apenas respirando mientras era sacudida por temblores y su cuerpo parecía arder en fiebre, todo debido a la fuerte dosis de antidepresivos en su sistema. Eso sin contar la habitación semi-destrozada, donde Umi estaba dormida junto a la puerta del baño, apestando a alcohol en un desastre de ropas y llanto.

A Nico no le importó la escritora, le sorprendía, pero no le importaba. Sólo tomó las cosas de Honoka con la mayor rapidez posible, su propio corazón estaba en pánico, el tiempo era valioso. Hizo cheques cuantiosos para comprar el silencio de quienes la ayudaron a trasladarla hasta el auto rentado. Lo último que hizo fue llamar a Nozomi, para decirle dónde estaba su escritora favorita.

Una vez todo se estabilizara, se encargaría personalmente de darle un puñetazo.

El camino fue un calvario, tuvo que hacer malabares para conducir y llamar al hospital para que tuvieran una camilla lista en urgencias, antes de que las convulsiones empezaran. Kotori estaba en vuelos y trenes, llegando lo más rápido posible con los expedientes de Honoka y las indicaciones de su tratamiento.

Sus dientes castañeaban producto de la tensión y enojo que corría por sus venas. Un enojo dirigido hacía sí misma, ¿no lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Le había fallado?

Cuando el hospital estuvo a la vista, lo estaban también los enfermeros preparados. Las ambulancias se habían hecho a un lado para dejarla pasar, y un par de guardias estaban dispuestos también esperando. El asunto debía tratarse con la mayor privacidad posible, por eso había elegido el hospital privado más caro, el dinero podía darles el lujo de pasar desapercibidos.

Las llantas del auto casi derraparon cuando frenó de golpe en la entrada, la puerta trasera se abrió de inmediato y los hombres comenzaron a trabajar.

Honoka no decía nada, estaba inconsciente de nuevo, y verla ahí, siendo puesta en camilla, con la mascarilla de oxígeno y los cables para verificar su ritmo cardiaco, las inyecciones para estabilizarla… fue una imagen dura de asimilar. Honoka era un sol que no merecía estar en un estado tan… lamentable.

No era la Honoka que vio en algunas fotografías de Yukiho, no se parecía en nada a la joven vivaz e hiperactiva que alzaba copas de victoria y horneaba panes…

¿Alguna vez la vería?

.

.

* * *

—Todo resultó mal.

—No diría que es todo, todo mal. Si hizo esto, es porque comprendió algo.

—¿Comprender? ¿De verdad? ¡Tuvo una sobredosis! ¡No se supone que esto pasaría!

—Nico-chan, cálmate. Alguien podría oír.

La palma de Kotori cubrió su puño, el tacto era tan cálido y tierno que lograba que su mente regresara al sosiego. Lo lograba por poco, la frustración excedía los niveles de su paciencia. El té tampoco ayudaba mucho, iba por la segunda taza y seguía sintiéndose tan jodida.

No paraba de revisar los portales de noticias y los sitios de fans, para ver si alguien ajeno que no pudo prever, captó algo y tuviera que enviar a algún bot para contrarrestar el efecto con chismes. Eso y los constantes mensajes de Nozomi insistiendo en preguntar si estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que tenía asuntos personales que la obligaron a ir por Honoka, dejando a Sonoda en la habitación.

Ahora estaban en la cafetería del hospital, esperando el reporte del estado de Honoka después de haber su ingreso tres horas antes. Kotori acababa de llegar y después de hablar con los médicos encargados, se encontró con la máganer echa un manojo de nervios. Ambas estaban exhaustas del viaje repentino y del giro de los acontecimientos.

—No sé si Honoka deba continuar con esto —Dijo con sinceridad. Kotori apretó su mano de nuevo, y ella, correspondió volteando su palma para tomarla. Necesitaba sentir que no estaba fallando, creer que en algo ayudaba—. No creo que pueda soportar más de esto.

—Creo que estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas, Nico-chan. Primero debemos hablar con Honoka-chan para saber lo que la orilló a hacerlo.

—No son precipitadas, no viste lo que yo vi —rezongó ofuscada—. Sonoda estaba dormida, seguramente con una resaca terrible por el estado en que se veía, y la cama hecha un desastre. No soy idiota como para no creer que algo pasó entre ellas. Algo que asustó a Honoka por mucho. Maldita sea, debía saber que estaba algo mal, nunca ha sido tan vaga en sus respuestas.

¿La escritora forzó a Honoka a hacer algo? Lo hizo antes, ¿por qué no lo haría de nuevo…?

No, no fue así, pero para Nico, era casi lo mismo que hacerlo.

Si tan sólo hubiera sabido antes que la responsable de todo el dolor de Honoka era Umi, jamás la hubiera dejado ir a la audición. Pero la actriz no le dijo nada, Yukiho estaba también negada a revelar el secreto y Kotori usó el secreto profesional para callar.

Si no fuera por la propia estupidez de la escritora, al tomar en brazos a Honoka durante su primera reunión, jamás se habría enterado. Ver a Honoka a punto de desmayarse antes de llegar al auto donde la esperaba, recibirla en pánico y llorando tan desgraciadamente, fue todo lo que necesitó para saber quién era Umi. Lo que Honoka confirmó, una vez pudo calmarse.

Aquél día, la chica estaba tan necesitada de confort y seguridad que, en el refugio de sus brazos, fue capaz de confesar que la persona que le había hecho tanto daño, que la había destruido y pisoteado parte de su cordura, era la misma Sonoda.

Odió a Umi desde entonces, no podía evitar sentir el profundo desprecio y rencor por haber lastimado tanto a una sola persona que lo único que hizo, fue amarla. Le enojó tanto encontrarla después en ese restaurante, viéndose como alguien que había bebido lo suficiente, y luego de averiguar sobre su vida con los más ocultos contactos, descubrir su antecedente de alcohol y su paso por el hospital; sólo acrecentaba esas ganas de golpearla.

Quería con tantas ganas alejar a Honoka de ella. Estaba segura de que solo la dañaría de nuevo eventualmente y, no se había equivocado.

Viéndose tan amable, seria, tranquila y fuerte. La chica perfecta. Pero no lo era, Sonoda era egoísta, violenta y deshonesta. No quería tener a Honoka y no quería que nadie más la tuviera.

Fue su culpa que Honoka casi muriera en el pasado, aun sin ser ella quién lo hiciera por sus propias manos. El imbécil que se atrevió a tocarla ya estaba pudriéndose en la cárcel como la basura y desperdicio humano que era.

¿Y Umi? ¿Umi pagó su condena? ¡Por supuesto que no!

¡Sólo se dedicó a triunfar a sus anchas contando una versión distorsionada de su historia!

Y ahora esto.

No podía seguir perdonando y haciéndose de la vista gorda cuando Honoka estaba en riesgo de seguir lastimándose o morir.

—Honoka-chan lo estaba manejando bien, si algo muy malo pasaba desde el inicio, me lo hubiese dicho —Kotori por el contrario, parecía tomar la situación con una calma aterradora. Era obvio que por su profesión trataba con cientos de casos parecidos, viendo a las personas en su peor momento.

—Sé que eres la experta aquí, pero no veo absolutamente ningún lado bueno. Si me retrasaba un minuto más en llegar, ella estaría muerta ahora.

—Entiendo tu molestia, pero por suerte, los antidepresivos que le receté a Honoka-chan son menos concentrados que los que tenía antes de que empezara la película.

—¿Qué? —Eso tomó desprevenida a Nico. Ella misma pensaba que dada las circunstancias, la dosis nueva era más fuerte que antes para aliviar su estrés y pánico.

La psiquiatra rompió el contacto de sus manos demasiado pronto para su pesar. Su semblante era preocupado, aunque no llegaba al nivel que ella misma tenía, además, mantenía una ligera sonrisa que, de alguna forma, le daba algo de calma.

—Los doctores nos lo comprobarán dentro de poco, lo peor que tendrá es gastritis y un desorden de coordinación. Nada que nuevas dietas y descanso no arreglen.

—¿Por qué hiciste algo así?

—Mi intención fue precisamente evitar el peor desenlace. Honoka debe dejar de huir.

Ahora estaba de nueva cuenta molesta. Lo que hizo Kotori se veía arriesgado, ¿qué si en vez de tomarse pastillas saltaba por la ventana?

—Hay otras formas de suicidarse ¿¡Cómo permites que pase algo así de grave!? No te entiendo.

—Estoy segura de que Honoka-chan también lo sabe, y si no lo hizo, si en vez de eso sólo tomó un par de pastillas más y no el frasco entero, ¿no crees que significa algo?

Nico estaba perturbada con las decisiones que Kotori tomaba sobre Honoka. En parte, admiraba su positivismo, parecía ver cosas que nadie más lograría. Ver entre el mar de tragedias una luz. Kotori era una propia luz a su modo, y eso, de alguna forma, seguía asustándola. Lo mucho que su presencia la aturdía.

—Honoka-chan no ha superado lo que ocurrió —Kotori continuó hablando, respondiendo a sus pensamientos—. Sólo hicimos algo así como un remedio, no una cura. La hice olvidar sólo una cosa, y eso fue toda la ganancia de estos años. Ella ha creído en cambio, que fue curada por completo y forjó una nueva vida creyéndolo. Pero lo que la tiene así en primer lugar, no ha sanado. Si nunca llega al punto más bajo, este comportamiento errado continuará una y otra vez, pasará desapercibido bajo un sentimiento de negación que lo único que hará es crear más disfunciones y una caída mucho más complicada. El cambio de medicamento fue para evitarlo —La psiquiatra bebió de su café con un largo sorbo—. Esto es lo que comúnmente le llamamos _tocar fondo_. Y es la única forma de que Honoka-chan realmente avance, ella debe enfrentar el inicio del problema.

—Enfrentarse a Umi Sonoda —Nico frunció el ceño, comprendiendo la idea de la especialista.

—Exacto. Nico-chan, sé que lo sabes mejor que yo, no por nada has pasado todos estos años junto a ella —La mirada de Kotori cambió, había algo extraño en sus ojos ámbar, una tristeza que disimulaba perfectamente—, ella tiene que comprender, que su vida no está en el sitio donde debe de estar.

—Entonces sugieres que, ¿continúe en el proyecto? ¿Cómo sabemos que no intentará algo peor?

—Eso dependerá de lo que hablemos cuando esté consciente, aunque no lo parezca, Honoka-chan no es sólo una paciente más, es también una gran amiga y lo que más deseo es que sea feliz. Aún si tengo que verla mal de nuevo. Lo que sea necesario para que pueda atravesarlo. Paciencia, eso es lo que necesitamos.

—Paciencia —Nico bajó la mirada a su té vacío.

El fondo apenas tenía unas gotas del líquido, como pequeños espejos que le regresaban un reflejo tan distante de la chica sin preocupaciones que quería ser famosa en el pasado. Si aquél día cuatro años atrás, no hubiera ido a visitar a Kotori, jamás habría casi atropellado a una Honoka sin luz en sus ojos. No habría salido del auto, no hubiera esperado a que su hermana fuera por ella y se rompiera para contar su historia.

¿Dónde estaría ahora?

—Creo que he tenido demasiada paciencia.

.

.

* * *

Tener un día lleno de horarios con tiempos marcados para cada cosa se volvió una parte esencial de su día a día. Tanto como despertar. Le tomó muchos años poder establecer un ritmo, contar los minutos con exactitud y saber qué era lo que seguía. Dejar a un lado la incertidumbre, avanzar.

Pero ahora, despertar de nuevo era difícil. Saber que no había más horario qué seguir, porque ni ella misma comprendía en qué parte del día estaba. O dónde estaba.

Lo primero que notó al abrir los ojos aparte de la luz tenue de las luces, fue la sensación punzante de tubos en su brazo izquierdo, productos del suero que la mantenían alimentada. También estaba la sensación de un lugar acolchado debajo suyo, mantas cubriendo su entumecido cuerpo y los sonidos vergonzosos de su estómago, como si una manada de osos estuviese liando una buena pelea dentro. Tenía un terrible sinsentido de la realidad.

No era la primera vez que estaba en esta situación, aunque desde la última vez hasta ahora, fue un largo período. Juró no tener que pasar de nuevo por ello… y no pudo cumplirlo.

Si tan sólo no hubiera despertado.

A través de la nubosidad de su mente, los recuerdos hicieron fila uno a uno, encontrando su lugar. No llegaron de golpe, la torturaron de forma tranquila y sinuosa, asegurándose de que nunca más los olvide.

¿Por qué despertó?

Claro, porque no era su intención irse de una vez. Estaba muy asustada, aterrorizada por recordar y comprender, por sentir la asfixia aplastante de la realidad y, sin embargo, algo luchó en su interior para prohibirle un escape cobarde permanente.

**¿Qué fue? **

_**Esperanza.**_

**¿Lo era? **

_**Si.**_

**¿Esperanza de qué?**

_**No lo sé. **_

**¿De dónde surgió?**

_**Tampoco lo sé. **_

Pero existía. Se alzaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo… se sentía bien.

Se durmió odiando su existencia, despertó con una vieja llama chispeante.

No lo entendía. Todo era tan confuso.

La puerta se abrió de pronto y una cara que solía recibirla todos los días en su dormitorio la miró. Sus ojos rojos estaban plagados de alivio, cansancio y de reprimenda a partes iguales. Se acercó hacia ella y Honoka sintió que su corazón se aceleraba.

Los pasos fueron brincos y pronto la tuvo sobre sí, en un tenue abrazo que casi la hace llorar por el vago dolor de la culpa. La calidez que siempre le había proporcionado un cobijo, se sentía ajeno y demandante.

—Estúpida idiota, ¡no sabes cuán preocupada estaba! ¿¡Cómo demonios te atreves a querer morir cuando hay tantos contratos hechos!? ¿Acaso sabes cuánto cuestan las indemnizaciones por incumplimiento? ¡Y ni hablemos de un estúpido funeral! ¡Maldita sea!

La bata que apenas notaba, comenzaba a mojarse ahí en donde la cabeza de Nico reposaba entre insultos. La llama se tambaleó, ¿perdería esto?

—Lo siento, lo siento. Lo siento mucho —gimoteó, aferrándose a sus brazos.

Estuvieron así por unos buenos minutos, ambas llorando. Honoka aceptó los regaños que la otra mujer le daba, porque sabía en su tono que sólo era preocupación. Una tan sincera y amable que hacía que los remordimientos la atormentaran.

—¿En dónde estamos? —preguntó Honoka cuando se calmaron luego de un tiempo que pareció eterno.

—Seguimos en Tokio —El miedo la atravesó, Nico notó el cambio y enseguida continuó—: es un hospital privado, Koisekai Takeda. Me aseguré de que firmaran un contrato de confidencialidad, nadie dirá nada de tu estadía, y estamos bastante al norte de dónde estaba la producción, no hay forma de que se enteren.

Tragó duro. La hiel subía por su garganta.

—Eli-san, Nozomi-san… ¿Qué saben ellas?

Nico bufó.

—Estaban demasiado ebrias como para darse cuenta de algo. Sólo hablé con Nozomi, le dije que… esa mujer estaba igual o peor y fuiste muy amable de llevarla al hotel —La forma en cómo Nico habló de Umi no pasó desapercibido, había un odio profundo en sus palabras—, también le dije que tenías un compromiso de última hora con una revista importante. Me preocuparé de que lo creyera cuando estemos en Tokio de vuelta.

Asintió, complacida con la idea de que no estaba en peligro su carrera.

—Eso es bueno.

Su estómago seguía doliendo y su cabeza no estaba mejor. Sólo esperaba el momento en que Nico le exigiera razones.

—Entonces… el doctor dice que podrás salir mañana temprano, una vez comprueben que tu estómago no ha tenido mayor daño. Llevarás un tratamiento con los doctores en Tokio para terminar de desintoxicar tu sistema.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir. Se sentía mal estar ahí, saber que fue vulnerable, que dejó que la tormenta ganara.

—Es más fácil ver que lo sientes que decirlo —Nico suspiró. Se quedaron en silencio, ella estaba sentada en el sillón a su lado—. Necesitas hablar con Kotori cuando regresemos.

Asintió mientras apretaba las sábanas. Odiaba sentirse derrotada por sus propios problemas. Saber que no era suficiente, que no era fuerte como quería creer. Que su mente seguía dominándola.

—Me gustaría hablar con ella ahora.

—Eso se puede arreglar~ —Tanto ella como Nico brincaron sorprendidas. La psiquiatra estaba de pie, asomándose por la puerta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —preguntó Nico.

—Se sorprenderían de lo increíble que es este lugar, las puertas no hacen nada de ruido —contestó Kotori, terminando de entrar al cuarto. Traía en su mano dos tazas de café, una le entregó a Nico.

—¡Kotori-chan! —La llamó, feliz y extrañada de verla ahí, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida para que pudiera llegar?

—¡Honoka-chan! ¡Me alegra ver que estás despierta! —La psiquiatra se acercó breve a darle un abrazo reconfortante con el cuidado de no derramar su bebida—. Has pasado casi un día dormida —dijo respondiendo su pregunta mental. Como siempre, era buena leyendo a las personas.

—¿Ha sido muy grave?

—Nada como las primeras veces —respondió sin darle importancia a la implicación de sus anteriores recaídas—. Acabo de terminar de hablar con los médicos, el exceso de la fluoxetina y el effexor te provocaron una úlcera gástrica, estarás un poco adolorida por el lavado que hicieron y no podrás comer cosas irritantes por unos meses. También tendrás algo de confusión, la presión alta y desequilibrio que desaparecerá en al menos una semana. Sugiero que no tengas actividades por estos días.

La psiquiatra les explicó serena al tiempo que tomaba asiento al lado de Nico.

—Vamos a suprimir la ingesta de los antidepresivos por dos semanas, para dejar que tu estómago sane. Estaré monitoreándote por si hay una reacción de abstinencia.

Sólo escuchar las consecuencias de su debilidad era suficiente para volver a sentirse miserable.

—Lo siento.

—Ya te dije que no te disculpes, tienes que evitar que pase de nuevo —replicó Nico.

—Lo entiendo, lo siento.

—¡Honoka!

—¡Agh! Está bien lo… ugh. Esto es difícil.

Nico rodó los ojos.

—Déjala tranquila Nico-chan, acabo de decir que estará un poco confusa —Kotori rió un poco, haciendo que el ambiente se aligerara más, al menos unos minutos antes de que su mirada se encontrara con la suya—. Bueno, creo que escuché que querías hablar, ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?

—¡De ninguna manera! —La mánager se adelantó, exaltada—. Será cuando lleguemos a Tokio. Es mejor que descanses.

Sonaba como lo mejor, pero ver a Nico tan preocupada por ella hacía que el arrepentimiento fuera demasiado difícil de digerir.

—Quiero hacerlo ahora —dijo.

Nico la miró cómo si esperara que fuese una broma, y al no ver una sonrisa que la siguiera, comprendió que lo decía en serio.

—No es una buena idea —insistió.

—Si ella quiere hablar, es porque es necesario —Kotori la secundó.

Vio la duda en los ojos de la mujer.

—¿De verdad estás bien?

No era así.

—Si.

—Bien —Nico se levantó con café en mano y caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir, volteó a verla—. Yo también quiero explicaciones. No más mentiras.

Y se fue.

No podía negarse. Merecía saberlo… aunque ni ella sabía qué era lo que pasaba.

—¿Empezamos? —Kotori se acomodó en el sillón ahora desocupado. La miró expectante, con un brillo de dulzura con ella. Dio su confirmación sacudiendo la cabeza—. Kotori-chan psiquiatra activada —bromeó, antes de ponerse seria por completo—. Bien, la pregunta es, ¿por qué Honoka-chan? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Honoka se desliza dentro de las sábanas, sin frío, pero sintiéndose tan desnuda a la vez.

—He recordado Kotori, recordé lo que él me hizo después de que Umi desapareciera —No fue extraño ver el horror breve cruzar en el rostro de la psiquiatra.

—Siento que lo hayas recordado, no pensé que alguna vez lo harías y si lo desbloqueaste, significa que algo más grave que ese recuerdo doloroso pasó… ¿Fue por Umi-chan?

Su rostro contraído fue la respuesta.

—Dijiste que te bastaba con el amor de Nico-chan, ¿ya no es así?

Sintió los latidos de su corazón. La llama y la angustia danzando dentro y más que nada, el temor.

—La besé. Vi a Umi en un estado que nunca pensé encontrar, tan débil como yo, tan vulnerable como yo, tan… necesitada de amor como… —dejó al aire el resto. Bajó la mirada. Le era pesado hablar, Kotori se dio cuenta y le extendió un vaso de agua que yacía en la mesa de la habitación. Lo bebió de un solo trago, sus manos apenas lograban sostener el vaso entre temblores.

Las palabras estaban echadas, tenía que continuar.

—¿La amas?

—Yo… —las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Comenzó a hipar—. Pensé que no, pensé que se había acabado, ¡que todos esos sentimientos murieron cuando se fue! Pero… ella dijo que me amaba, ella lo gritó.

—Por lo que ha dicho Nico, estaba ebria, los ebrios suelen distorsionar la realidad. No siempre dicen la verdad.

—¡Y por eso me duele! —Se encorvó, aplastando con sus manos su pecho donde su corazón seguía frenético— ¡No sé si ella lo dijo enserio! ¡No sé si lo que estoy sintiendo es real! ¿Por qué es tan difícil? ¿Por qué solo no puedo ignorarla? ¡No lo comprendo! ¡Odio sentir esto!

—¿Es esta la vida que querías Honoka-chan?

La mirada de Kotori se suavizó, conmovida de su llanto, ¿qué era Kotori? ¿Una doctora, una amiga? ¿Podría ayudarla, podría dejarse ayudar?

Entre jadeos siguió llorando. Dejando salir toda su frustración y sufrimiento.

—Creo que estamos en el fondo, Honoka-chan. Ya es hora de empezar a escalar.

Los peldaños puestos frente a ella.

¿Cuál era el primero?

—A-Aún amo a Umi-chan.

—¿Qué pasará con Nico? ¿La dejarás?

Dejar su seguridad, su confort. Dejar el lugar que Nico creó junto a ella, la estabilidad de una vida de mentiras que se empeñó en creer.

—No quiero hacerlo.

Kotori comprendió las dudas que aquejaban su herido corazón. Se acercó hasta sentarse junto a ella en un acto que pocas veces hacía, derribando la barrera de paciente-psiquiatra. Sus brazos la alojaron con cariño.

—A veces tenemos que soltar el presente, para volver al pasado y arreglar lo que dejamos ahí.

—N-No entiendo qué quieres decir —dijo entre el llanto.

—Honoka-chan, en el pasado, ¿Umi te rechazó? ¿Te lo dijo de forma directa? —negó, apretujó la bata que la cubría, sintiendo la tela tensarse sobre su piel— ¿Dijo que te amaba? ¿Se te confesó alguna vez incluso cuando lo hicieron? —El dolor la carcomía, se sentía tan reciente—. Umi no te rechazó ni dijo que te amaba, sólo desapareció. Eso significa que hay un hueco en lo que ella pensaba, en lo que ella ha estado pensando hasta ahora.

—N-No sé qué hacer.

Kotori le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarla.

—Debes continuar con esta película para descubrir si lo que sientes es real, y si lo que Umi siente también lo es. Y cuando estés segura, debes hablar con Nico-chan, sea cual sea el resultado.

Honoka, quién se aferró al presente cómo lo único que le daba vida, que sólo observaba el futuro que tenía por delante con su carrera y Nico, justo ahora, tenía que regresar siete años atrás, ¿lo lograría sin terminar de perder la poca cordura que le quedaba? Kotori se veía confiada en lo que estaba proponiendo, cómo si ella conocería todas las respuestas que buscaba, pero se negaba a dárselas tan fácilmente. Quería que fuera ella quien hiciera el viaje.

Todo se veía tan imposible de conseguir.

¿De verdad había esperanza?

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Hello boys~ Sí que ha sido un tiempo (?) Pues bueno, con este llegamos al cap 11 y terminamos la intervención de Honoka. Sé que debería seguir un cap más pero siento que sería bueno ver el punto de Umi después de este fatídico despertar. A menos que opinen lo contrario. _

_En fin, debo decir que este es mi primer longfic que ha rebasado los 10 capítulos, por lo que siempre me asaltan las dudas de si estoy conduciendo todo bien o no, sobretodo con temas tan delicados como la depresión. Honestamente, mi interés fue hacer un fanfic cómico pero en el transcurso, los personajes tomaron vida y este ha sido el resultado. No quiero tratar un tema tan a la ligera y por eso me tomo el tiempo en investigar, trato de que lo escrito sea lo que está en guías médicas y de psicología, pero no soy a prueba de errar así que si alguien sabe del tema y ve que estoy mal, son libres de hacérmelo saber. Por todo lo dicho antes, es que en este largo tiempo he estado batallando con la idea de dejarlo, porque no sé si les está gustando la forma en cómo se desarrolla y recibir sus comentarios me ayuda a no perder la batalla contra el hiatus. _

_Por eso, Daniel guest, un fuerte hagu, tu comentario sobre Umi con tus impresiones han jugado también en ello, no esperaba que lograran conectar con los pensamientos tanto de Umi como Honoka o alguna de las demás que participan en esta travesía. En serio, espero de todo corazón poder llevar al final, el amor que ellas necesitan. También gracias especiales a Anikami666, hermana, siempre me apoyas con esta historia y el ánimo que brindas es importante. _

_A ellos y a todos los demás, ¡gracias!_

_Espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Nos vemos~ _


	12. Toma 12

**.**

**3… 2… 1… ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Toma 12**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Discutir no era algo que le sentaba bien, por el contrario, lo odiaba. Odiaba tener que encontrar palabras suficientes que demuestren su enojo, que representaran su espíritu y autoridad. Sin embargo, no podía conseguirlo cuando se trataba de sus padres. No, por mucho que intentara enfrentarse, nada podía hacer. Nunca se haría escuchar. _

_Estaban a una semana del torneo y con la graduación a dos meses de distancia. Las cosas en la escuela se estaban poniendo caóticas, con las pruebas a las universidades y los apuros de los profesores en que eligiera una carrera donde pudiera crecer profesionalmente. En cambio, había elegido sólo cursar una carrera técnica en danza para que pudiera pulir sus habilidades de bailarina y seguir el camino que su familia le forjó desde que nació. Creía que con eso estarían felices, que podrían dejarle vivir el resto de su vida como quería, enseñando el estilo Sonoda y dirigiendo el Dojo, junto a Honoka. _

_Pero no fue así. No era suficiente para ellos. _

_Ese mismo día, horas antes durante el desayuno, sus padres le soltaron una noticia inesperadamente impactante, ¡le había concertado un omiai! ¡Una cita con un completo desconocido! _

_Al menos para ella lo era. Su padre, quién era también maestro de kendo en la universidad de Waseda, eligió a su más prodigioso alumno para que sea su pretendiente directo. Ni siquiera más opciones, sólo uno. Era un compromiso de inicio a fin, excusándose con el hecho de que buscaban su bienestar y que pudiera contar con la seguridad de una familia. _

_¿Cómo podría aceptar eso? ¡Era imposible! Pero sus intentos de rebatir eran infructuosos, sus padres no le daban más opción que aceptar. _

_Frustrada, enojada, decepcionada. Muchas emociones corrían por sus venas, ¿qué podía hacer? Sus padres le tenían resuelta la vida a su modo, eran estrictos y ordenados, mucho más que de lo que recordaba en el pasado. Tal vez se debía a la ida de su hermana mayor años atrás, que endurecieron su educación con ella. _

_Le gustaría ser como su hermana y poder oponerse a sus designios, pero cuando veía en el rostro de sus padres la alegría y el brillo del orgullo, su fortaleza caía. No podía decepcionarlos, y ella amaba el kendo y la danza. _

_Y pese a eso, sólo una cosa no podía aceptar. Ese matrimonio. _

_Necesitaba hablar con Honoka, desahogarse con ella, que la escuchara y reconfortara. Sólo ella podría entender la angustia que sentía y la impotencia que la ataba. Y aunque no había nada más en el mundo que necesitara que los brazos de Honoka, sentir su calidez contra ella y escuchar su melodiosa voz para calmarla… no podía hacerlo. _

_Apenas terminó la mitad de su desayuno, no pudiendo soportar las alabanzas de su padre sobre aquél tipo del que ni siquiera se molestó en recordar su nombre, llamó a Honoka para pedirle que la recibiera… no esperaba que ella la rechazara. _

_Le dijo que estaba entregando unos pedidos de última hora, y si sólo fuera por eso, no habría problema. Podría esperarla en su cuarto, en cualquier lugar menos su propio hogar que se sentía asfixiante. Pero no, no era así, Honoka tenía un compromiso hecho desde antes, con la idol. _

_El sólo escucharla decirlo, hizo que sus venas hirvieran, ¿acaso no podía distinguir la perturbación de su voz? ¿La desesperación con la que le llamaba? ¿Era tan importante esa chica que no podía cancelarle? Comenzaba a detestar la situación. _

_Una semana atrás habían tenido una pequeña molestia por su falta a la práctica, ¿y ahora no podía acudir a su llamado, pero sí a la de una conocida de apenas unos días? ¡Umi era su mejor amiga! _

_La idea de que ella y la chica estuvieran de nuevo juntas, además del malestar con sus padres, le hizo abrir la boca de más. _

_Y ahí estaba ella, en medio de Akihabara, ataviada de ropas casuales esperando a Honoka y a la tal chica. Una parte de ella, la protectora, le decía que era su oportunidad de conocer realmente las intenciones de esa extraña con Honoka, y otra parte, una más oculta y oscura, le incitaba a entrometerse, a no permitir que nadie más se acerque a la amiga de su infancia. Se sentía mal por pensar en la última. Era una sensación terrible que la consumía desde que supo de su aparición y no dejaba de retorcer sus entrañas. _

_Llegó media hora antes, de lo que Honoka había dicho que se encontraría con la chica, ella trataría de aparecer puntual ya que aún le quedaban entregas qué hacer. Hubiera sido genial que pudieran ir juntas, al menos tendría un breve tiempo significativo con ella. En cambio, estaba de pie, bajo la carpa de una tienda de mangas y anime, resguardándose del sol. _

_¿Cuántas veces Honoka se había visto con esa desconocida? ¿Era tan divertido estar con ella? ¿Más que con Umi?_

—_¿Tú eres Sonoda-san? —Escuchó a una chica preguntar. _

_Era de estatura baja, no la había notado llegar a su lado, perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos. A pesar de que vestía casual, su estilo era sin duda elegante y distintivo, además del sombrero y los lentes oscuros que ocultaban perfectamente su rostro. _

_Umi parpadeó tantas veces como fue posible, sin comprender quién era esta persona. _

—_Honoka-san me dio una descripción exacta y resulta que concuerdas con ella, ¿o acaso me confundí? —La joven se quitó las gafas dejando al descubierto unos penetrantes y vibrantes ojos verdes. Esbozó una sonrisa radiante que provocó un par de latidos extra y extendió su mano hacia ella en busca de un saludo— Soy Kira Tsubasa. _

_Con su nombre vino la comprensión._

—_L-Lo lamento, no sabía… —dijo, vacilante, aceptando el saludo. _

—_No hay problema —respondió ella en cambio, quitando la importancia a su nulo reconocimiento—, es mejor así. No levantamos sospechas, nadie que me reconozca y arruine la cita. _

_Había algo en su tono, una importancia implícita que no le agradaba. _

—_Honoka-san me ha hablado mucho de ti —continuó, sin darle tiempo a nadar en su estupor—, esperaba conocerte pronto. _

_Tampoco le gustaba la familiaridad con que trataba a Honoka, el uso de su nombre de pila, ¿cuándo se habían hecho tan cercanas?_

—_Honoka también ha hablado de ti —dijo, sintiéndose un poco incómoda ahora._

—_Me alegra saberlo~ ella es muy interesante, divertida. Es agradable estar con ella. _

_Sintió una extraña amargura llegar a su garganta. Deseaba que Honoka llegara pronto. _

—_Oh, no te sientas incómoda Sonoda-san, Honoka-san dice tanto de ti que, siendo una amiga tan preciada, yo también quiero serlo. Puedes verme así, como una nueva amiga. _

_No, no podía. No era tan simple. _

_ —Lo intentaré —asintió, sonriendo amablemente pese al malestar._

—_Ella también habla mucho de Yukiho, de las cosas que hacen juntas._

—_Si… son muy unidas —Notó el esfuerzo de la chica por tener algún tema de conversación con ella, cómo si realmente importara su opinión—. Aunque Yukiho se queja mucho de su holgazanería._

—_Y aun parecen divertirse bastante, tú, ¿tienes hermanos Sonoda-san?_

—_Sí, una hermana, pero se ha ido hace mucho tiempo, ¿tú los tienes? —preguntó, intentando apartar el malestar para corresponder su intento de charla. _

—_Tengo uno, aunque es un chico, mayor por un par de años. Es tan diferente a tener una relación divertida, no hay muchas cosas que puedas hablar con él y es muy estricto y serio. Honoka es lo opuesto a él. Tal vez por eso me agrada, ¿quién sabe?_

_._

_._

* * *

Algo picaba con fuerza y repetidas veces su cabeza. Fue la primera sensación que tuvo cuando abrió los ojos, justo después de que la luz le quemara las retinas. Gimió y masculló maldiciones, esperando que se apiadaran y cerraran las cortinas. Pero el constante movimiento, los brincos involuntarios y la sensación de querer vomitar, le hicieron notar que no estaba acostada en una cama, sino en un auto, y que este se movía.

El regusto agrio de su boca le asquearon, reconoció la amargura del líquido impreso en su dentadura.

La sensación de agobio, los pensamientos turbios, sus sentidos adormecidos, la nube de su mente que distorsionaba los recuerdos de cómo terminó ahí. Umi no estaba segura de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Tantos años de trabajo, dónde eh visto cientos de cosas inverosímiles, nunca creí que algo podría volver a sorprenderme, Sonoda-sensei.

La voz atravesó sus sensibles oídos. En eco, rebotó de un lado hacia otro con el tono armonioso difícil de olvidar. No costó tanto esfuerzo lograr asociarla con la dueña, tan mística y tranquila cómo sólo ella podía ser.

—Nozomi-san.

—No parece que se te dificulte lidiar con las resacas —Una ligera risa acompañó su respuesta—. Eso se debe a que tienes un buen aguante o porque estás acostumbrada a ellas. Me pregunto si debería preocuparme.

Resaca. Eso era lo que martilleaba su mente. Cómo para comprobarlo, sintió que algo le golpeó con fuerza cuando un auto pasó zumbando a su lado, pitando las bocinas.

—El tráfico al atardecer es bastante pesado en Tokio. Todos tienen ganas de llegar a casa para olvidarse del estrés, y a veces, hasta de la misma familia.

—¿T-Tokio? —musitó con la garganta reseca y el ligero pánico que la confusión le provocaba— ¿D-Dónde está Honoka?

A Nozomi pareció causarle gracia su lamentable estado debido a la pequeña risa que soltó.

—Bueno~ su mánager se la llevó en la mañana, no sé cómo, pero estaba antes que cualquiera en el hotel y dijo que tenían algunos asuntos con los fans en la ciudad, se quedarían un par de días.

—¿Eso es… cierto?

—Honestamente, dudo que lo sea, pero debo creerlo.

Umi permaneció recostada, más confundida que antes, sopesando lo que acababa de escuchar, ¿se había llevado a Honoka? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Apretó los puños, enojada contra sí misma, ni siquiera recordaba el momento en que se durmió.

—¿Cómo llegué a este auto? ¿Qué pasó? —Quiso saber.

—Antes de eso, aquí hay agua y unas aspirinas que deberías tomar. Y comer algo también. Lo siento, cuando me detuve seguías dormida, no estaba segura de qué podrías querer una vez despertaras así que conseguí lo que Eli suele tener.

Sus extremidades crujieron al levantarse de los sillones traseros para sentarse. Reconoció el mismo Mini Countryman que la llevó a Kioto, sólo que esta vez, Riko no estaba ahí para hablar del libro o de la película. Sólo era la productora, que le señalaba en el portavaso, una bolsa de compras antes de volver a mirar la carretera.

No sabía si tomarlo, o abrir la puerta del auto y lanzarse en medio de la carretera. Por suerte, algún conductor se apiadaría de ella y la destrozaría en segundos, sin darle tiempo a quejarse por el dolor.

Pero desear eso era demasiado bueno incluso.

Estaba en conflicto. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior, aunque difusos, estaban ahí, cerniéndose sobre ella, vigilando sus movimientos a la espera de que se rompiera. Lo último que recordaba con claridad, era ver a Honoka charlando felizmente con la asistente de las productoras, Hanayo.

Ver cómo se divertían y cómo parecían disfrutar de lo que sea que hablaran, le revolvía las entrañas. Sumado a que no había podido hablar con ella en los dos días del evento, ¡sólo quería que hablaran más! Que le diera el mismo trato que a los demás, tan amigable y simpática, esa luz que tanto necesitaba para poder continuar con esto. En cambio, sólo se la había pasado ignorándola, no sabía si adrede o no.

Pero en su conflicto interior, incluso si Honoka lo hacía inconsciente, simplemente no podía soportarlo. Los celos nacían y se hacían fuertes con cada sonrisa que era para alguien más. Lo intentó duro, entender sus acciones. No logró hacerlo, y en vez de ser más perseverante y esperar, dejó que la tentación del alcohol le ganara. Aún con la prescripción médica de no tomar nada y con las advertencias de Maki.

Quería recordar lo que pasó para alejarse, ¡pero también quería olvidar el dolor de sus sentimientos!

Y… lo arruinó.

Cualquier pequeña oportunidad que tenía lo echó por la borda, se rindió a sus sentimientos, a sus anhelos y esperanzas y en vez de darle alivio, la ahogaron.

—No les des tantas vueltas y bebe, no quiero tener que lidiar con un cadáver en mi auto. Eso queda bien sólo en las películas —Nozomi dijo en un tono que intentaba sonar bromista, pero era más seriedad y preocupación.

Suspiró pesadamente. El dolor en su cabeza no le permitía siquiera culparse. Le costó mucho orgullo extender sus manos para tomar la bolsa con las pastillas, el agua y una ensalada de espárragos.

—Gracias… —susurró apenas. Destapó la botella y se tomó un par de tabletas de una vez. La frescura en su garganta fue inmediata.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, Yazawa-san me llamó esta mañana, me dijo que necesitaba que Kousaka-san estuviera en unos eventos y por eso la fue a recoger, también dijo que Kousaka-san te encontró indispuesta en la reunión y te acompañó al Hotel pero como Riko tenía su llave y tu bolso estaba dentro, optó por llevarte a su cuarto.

—¿E-Eso fue todo?

—Eso fue todo lo que me dijo. Aunque, cuando te encontré, estabas durmiendo al lado del baño y por los ojos hinchados y tu ropa húmeda, creo que estabas llorando —Nozomi suspiró mientras negaba levemente—. Tengo mis dudas de que haya sido un simple acompañamiento.

—Yo… l-lo siento.

—Era bastante tarde y el tiempo de estancia se acababa así que pedí que me ayudaran a traerte a mi auto. Eli está en el suyo con Hanayo y Riko, tenían que dejarla en Kanatsugawa y dado tu estado, preferí traerte a ti solamente.

Respiraba con dificultad, el interior del vehículo se sentía demasiado acalorado, discordaba con el frío de las afueras que empañaba los cristales. La ira la envolvió. Ira contra sí misma, contra su debilidad. Y también miseria, al sentir que la poca esperanza y valentía que logró recaudar, se iba de sus manos como la arena.

—Yo… lo arruiné. Lo siento, lo arruiné todo —Soltó las palabras con pesar. Dolía decirlos en voz alta.

—¿Qué fue lo que arruinaste exactamente? —Nozomi preguntó tras unos segundos— Umi-san… realmente ni yo ni Eli sabemos qué está pasando contigo y Kousaka-san. Sabía que ella de alguna forma hizo impacto en ti y, ¿sabes? No estamos en contra. No somos quién para ir contra los deseos del Dios Aizen~ y no es la primera vez que pasa algo entre nuestro equipo de trabajo… aunque sí es la primera vez que nos encontramos con esto. Así que, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que todos dependen de este proyecto, creo que merecemos saber lo que está pasando con nuestra protagonista y nuestra escritora, ¿no crees?

No dijo nada de inmediato, intentando que su mente ahora menos nublada gracias a las aspirinas, pudiera evaluar lo conveniente que sería revelar su historia. Hasta ahora sólo confiaba en Maki como su confidente, quién se había propuesto a ayudarla en todo, y no sabía si ver a la psiquiatra que le recomendó como una amiga, pese a su primera sesión antes del viaje.

Por otro lado, Nozomi parecía alguien de confiar, llena de sabiduría y con gran experiencia en la vida. Miles de historias reales y ficticias pasaban frente a ella cada día, ¿no la alguien valiosa para aconsejar y calmar a su intranquilo corazón? El problema era que también fungía como su jefa. Si ella conocía la tensión existente entre ambas, el pasado, el anhelo, la culpa y el presente actual, ¿la sacaría del proyecto? ¿La apoyaría?

Su película no podría ser cancelada ahora que las fichas se habían lanzado, ¿o sí?

¿Debía tomar el riesgo y sincerarse con Nozomi-san?

—Tu silencio es más preocupante Sonoda-sensei.

—No sé si sea correcto decirlo —respondió—, no sé si termine de arruinarlo más.

—Tú ya conocías a Kousaka-san antes, ¿verdad?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Alzó la mirada cabizbaja y por el espejo retrovisor, notó que Nozomi la miraba con la sonrisa de alguien que había pillado el secreto.

—Lo supe desde la audición —continuó diciendo—, la viste como alguien a quien no vez en tanto tiempo, y lo confirmé durante el viaje, lo mucho que ambas se veían cuando la otra estaba descuidada y sobretodo, en el desayuno antes de la conferencia; cuando contaste tu historia.

—Por eso le pediste que opinara —dijo, asustada de lo observadora y peligrosa que la mujer era.

—Se notaba afectada por lo que contabas, sólo le di la oportunidad de responderte directamente. Además, Nico insistió mucho en darle la oportunidad de audicionar, fue tan lejos como para chantajearnos por unos favores en cosas pasadas, ¿por qué alguien se tomaría tantas molestias? Y cuando hablamos con Honoka antes, en una entrevista previa, parecía tan segura de que lo lograría. Porque la conocías.

—Yo… ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Probablemente soy la única —sonrió orgullosa de sus habilidades, para después fruncir el ceño ligeramente—. No le he dicho a Eli aún, pero lo sabrá sin duda. Así que, ¿qué tal si empiezas a contarnos cuál es tu relación real con ella?

En su interior retumbaban temores difusos y pensamientos pesimistas que la acusaban de nuevo.

—Ella es… o fue… mi mejor amiga. Y en ese entonces, no entendí lo mucho que significaba para mí hasta que… hasta que… —Sus palabras se cortaron, imposible de continuar entre el llanto que amenazaba con aparecer de nuevo.

—¿Sólo quieres recuperar su amistad…? ¿O es algo más profundo que eso?

—La verdad es que… —¿Negarlo más? ¿Seguir escondiendo sus sentimientos? Sentía que hacerlo era un retroceso, necesitaba en vez de eso, comenzar a creer que podría lograrlo—La amo. La quiero de vuelta en mi vida, la necesito.

—Umi-san, eso es… ara ara~

—¿Ara~? —preguntó pillada, sin entender lo que aquello significaba.

—Ah~ parece que esta charla seguirá otro día, me temo que hemos llegado a tu departamento.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior, el auto alentaba cada vez más su marcha y pudo ver a pocos metros, la entrada a su complejo habitacional. Se veía tan extraño después del tiempo transcurrido, el guardia que vigilaba la entrada lucia igual de imperturbable e indiferente como siempre.

—No quería que las cosas fueran tan mal, nunca fue mi intención dañarla de nuevo —aseguró con voz angustiada, preparándose para bajar del auto. Esperaba que el entumecimiento de su cuerpo no fuera demasiado y lograra caminar sin levantar sospechas.

—Sólo quiero saber una cosa más antes de posponer la charla —El auto se detuvo justo en la entrada al tiempo que la voz de Nozomi se escuchaba más fuerte—. Esta noche, ¿intentaste hacerle algo a Kousaka-san? En nombre del amor se comenten muchos errores, pero los crímenes son los irreparables

La productora dijo lo último con una voz fría, casi monótona. Había una amenaza indirecta en ella.

Apretó la bolsa en sus manos, queriendo romperla para aligerar la furia que sentía.

—No recuerdo mucho —respondió, sincera. Las imágenes con ayuda de la calma de las pastillas, hicieron fila en su mente para mostrarle un escaso panorama de lo sucedido—. C-Creo que sólo dije cosas. No hice nada… n-no estoy segura.

La mujer suspiró pesadamente, parecía que estaba pensando demasiado el asunto y odió tener que involucrarla en sus errores. No era lo que tenía planeado.

—Trataré de hablar con ella, si es que Nico-san me deja. No quiero que deje la película, no después de haberla proyectado tan alto. Pero si es necesario, tendremos que hacerlo. Espero que comprendas que tendrás que lidiar con las consecuencias, si eso llegara a pasar, diremos que fuiste tú quién lo decidió.

La sola idea la aterró más de lo que hubiera pensado, ¿cuál sería la reacción de sus fans? ¿De su editora? Esto podría significar la destrucción de su carrera… pensarlo sólo hizo que el desprecio aumentara.

—Estoy viendo a un psiquiatra —Soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo a la propia Nozomi que volteó a verla—. Tengo un síndrome, un tipo de amnesia que me impide recordar con claridad mi pasado con Honoka. Si logro descubrir lo que realmente pasó, podré hablar con Honoka y hacer que todo este sufrimiento termine. Si es que ella me deja. Sólo… esta película me puede dar esa oportunidad. No puede acabarse.

Un golpe en la ventana llamó su atención. El guardia que había estado vigilante, les estaba apurando para que se movieran, otros autos esperaban acercarse a la entrada. La productora hizo un gesto y un guiño coqueto al que el tipo reaccionó de inmediato con un carraspeo y una sonrisa tonta.

—Hombres~ —canturreó divertida—. Me alegra que estés haciendo algo al menos, y no dejándote llevar solamente. Ya veremos cómo va todo~ las cartas me dijeron que esta película sería un éxito y las estrellas han apuntado su esencia a todos nosotros y hasta ahora, no me han fallado. La benten y la bimbogami que están destinadas a estar cerca~ algo me dice que todo irá bien.

Sonrió genuinamente, imaginándose a sí misma como la diosa de la música al lado de Honoka con su sombrero de paja. Nunca había creído en supersticiones, pero la forma en cómo la productora las decía, le hacían creerlas por primera vez.

—Espero así sea —dijo, tomando su pequeña maleta que estaba en el suelo y antes no notó. Bajó del auto con rapidez, saludando al guardia que estaba de vuelta en su lugar—. Las llamaré para reunirnos las tres y hablar.

—Estaré esperando tu llamada Sonoda-sensei~

El auto arrancó deprisa, dando paso a los otros coches con los conductores enojados. Aunque había recibido algo de optimismo, lo cierto es que el peso de su error era demasiado para cargar.

Por suerte, sus piernas funcionaban de maravilla, permitiéndole caminar con premura hasta el ascensor y subir a su apartamento, dónde seguramente Maki la esperaba. En el transcurso, revisó su celular, verificando las llamadas perdidas y los mensajes de voz de su amiga que no pudo localizarla desde la noche anterior, también había un mensaje que seguramente Nozomi envió, avisándole de la hora de su llegada y lo que más o menos había pasado, según las mentiras de la mánager de Honoka.

Tal como esperó, apenas abrió la puerta, fue recibida por los brazos preocupados de la compositora, que la apretaron con fuerza.

—¡No sabes lo preocupada que estaba por ti, Umi!

No pudo más. Todos los sentimientos reventaron de nuevo, en una explosión de lágrimas y llanto. La abrazó con fuerza de vuelta, dejando que todo su dolor saliera, lo mucho que había soportado con la indiferencia de Honoka, por los celos y por lo que de nuevo no recordaba hacer.

—¡L-¡Lo siento, l-lo s-siento! —gimió entre sollozos que le partían el alma—. ¡No quiero que Honoka se vaya, no quiero que me deje de nuevo!

Maki la mantuvo por un buen rato entre sus brazos, calmándola. No era la primera vez que la sostenía así, y odiaba que la anterior no haya sido la última.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que llorar hasta que pudiera arreglarse todo? No quería admitirlo, pero la pregunta de Maki de sí valía la pena pasar por todo, la agobiaba.

Quería hacer que lo valiera, que al final del camino encontrara la felicidad.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tuvieron que pasar dos semanas para que la calma encontrara a Umi de nuevo. Dos semanas en los que tuvo tiempo suficiente para replantearse sus acciones, hablar con Maki de todo lo que pasó y el que no haya podido evitar el alcohol como se supone debía hacer.

También fue en ese tiempo donde pudo hablar con Eli y Nozomi para contarles la historia. Nozomi se mostraba comprensiva, Eli estaba enojada por todos los riesgos que significaba el que tuviera lazos con Honoka. No reparó en sus regaños, en lo poco profesional que fue al involucrar sus sentimientos en asuntos laborales, y más aún, por haberles mentido. Merecían saberlo, ya sea para evitar la contratación de la chica, o al menos para mantener el control de la situación.

Para su desconcierto, aunque las tres esperaban que Honoka se retirara, no fue así. Eli habló con ella cuando aún no sabía nada, y le dijo que no abandonaría la película de ninguna forma. Sus fans esperaban mucho de ella y con la reacción del público, no quería defraudarlos ni a ellos ni a sí misma. Igualmente se disculpó por su abrupta ida sin avisarles antes, afirmando que era un evento de última hora y que había dejado a Umi durmiendo en la cama cuando se fue.

No hubo mención de nada más, ni sonaba tan diferente a su usual animosidad. Quedaba claro que negaría cualquier otra versión y que su mánager la encubriría, no sabían si enfrentarla y obligarla a decir la verdad sería lo mejor.

Quedando sólo en la versión de Umi, las productoras decidieron que la película continuaría tal como estaba planeado, salvo que la escritora no participaría activamente cómo lo pensaron al principio, su principal trabajo seguiría siendo el guión y sólo podría estar presente para la revisión de las escenas una vez grabadas, evitando de esta forma, cualquier encuentro que generara problemas, al menos para Umi quién parecía ser la más afectada.

El rodaje comenzaría en dos meses en el set de la empresa, para después trasladarse a Kioto, Shinguku y Shibuya.

Umi aceptó las condiciones, lamentándose por perder sus pocas oportunidades de remediar sus faltas. Aun así, juró que, sin importar el tiempo, se encargaría de poder aclarar las cosas con la chica que amaba.

Aun si ella no la aceptaba, necesitaba escucharlo de sus propias palabras para poder avanzar realmente. Encontrar la paz de su alma, de su corazón y de su propia vida.

—Tu caso es extraordinario Umi-san, he visto a pocas personas con estas características y muy pocos tienen el interés de recuperarse —La tierna e impostada voz se escuchaba a su lado cómo un analgésico que reducía la molestia de la aguja intravenosa en su brazo—. El consumo prologando del alcohol durante todos estos años más el estrés y el shock traumático al que te sometiste, te generaron una especie de amnesia retrógrada psicógena. Tu mente bloqueó los recuerdos y te aisló socialmente para protegerte de repertirlos. Al principio creí que los habrías eliminado por completo, pero cuando dijiste que recuerdas esos gritos, significa que hay una gran posibilidad de acceder a ellos.

—Y por eso estoy aquí —habló, sin atreverse a mirar a la psiquiatra. Sabía que tendría una sonrisa alentadora, que no merecía por lo que había hecho. Una sola sesión bastó para diagnosticarla, y ahora, estaba en la primera sesión dónde era medicada—. Lamento no haber podido cumplir con no beber de nuevo. Y-Yo…. No pude soportarlo.

—Es normal que pasara —dijo restándole importancia—. Es decir, estás enfrentándote a la abstinencia, y es un duro proceso para llegar a la sobriedad completa. Sin embargo, eso retrasó el tratamiento, si quieres recuperar tu memoria, debes hacer todo el esfuerzo para no retrasarnos de nuevo. Necesitamos nivelar la falta de vitamina B1 en tu sistema para que la amnesia no siga llevándose más recuerdos de los que has perdido.

—¿Eso significa que puedo seguir perdiendo más?

—Es una posibilidad, pero estamos a tiempo aún de evitarlo.

—¿Sólo tengo que esperar? —preguntó, mortificada. La blancura extrema del consultorio, junto a la comodidad del diván en el que estaba recostada, apenas lograban calmarla. Se sentía tan incapaz de lograr algo.

—Esto es sólo una de las cosas que hay que hacer —continuó la mujer de cabellos cenizos. Antes no la veía como una amiga, ahora la veía como el punto de enclave entre su pasado y su presente—. Además de la medicina, tenemos que traer de vuelta esos recuerdos con hechos. Y nada es mejor para recordar el pasado, que volver a el.

El dolor en su brazo se agudizó por un momento, cuando se removió. Estaba confundida.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

La psiquiatra sonrió, llevándose la mano al rostro para proyectar el surgimiento de una gran idea.

—Hablaste antes de tu amiga Maki, ¿verdad? Y de cómo ella habló de la lejanía de tus padres durante tu período en el hospital, y el hecho de que no has hablado con ellos en todos años. Creo que ese podría ser un buen inicio.

Umi lo pensó fríamente. Era cierto que la comunicación con sus padres se cortó después de su ingreso a su universidad, y si era sincera, no le importaba en absoluto. Se centró solamente en la culpa y el no sentir a Honoka a su lado.

No así, lo que dijo Maki era extraño, y si ella no estaba interesada en ellos, ¿por qué ellos tampoco lo estaban en ella? ¿Acaso tenían algo que ver en todo el asunto? ¿Ellos podrían ayudarle a descubrir lo que tanto le atormentaba?

Regresar al lugar donde todo inició. Su hogar. Ese era su siguiente paso.

.

.

.

* * *

_**N/A:**_

_Hello~ Primero debo decir que prácticamente todas las pistas de aquél pasado están ya dichas, tanto en el relato de Umi como en el de Honoka, nada más oculto, lo prometo (¿?) Así que a sacar esas teorías de nuevo, ¿mantienen las que tienen? ¿alguna nueva? ¡Háganme saber!~ Y segundo, decir que la etapa de pre-producción de la película está terminada, a ver cómo les va a Umi y Honoka durante el rodaje, ¿podrá Umi cumplir con no acercarse? ¿Qué habrá en su casa que pueda darle un poco de luz? _

_Agradecimientos especiales a OddM, vamos por KotoNico o MakiNico (?) y a Ninja Britten y su refrescante shuriken, lamento que sea poco :c juro que yo siento que es mucho cuando lo escribo xD _

_¡Gracias a todos! _


	13. Chapter 13

**3…2…1… ¡ACCIÓN!**

**Toma 13**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kira Tsubasa se convirtió en su amiga._

_Al menos, eso era lo que Honoka decía. _

_Kira Tsubasa asistió a cada uno de los entrenamientos restantes de Honoka. _

_No hubo más salidas, más citas, más espera. Los entrenamientos estaban en su punto más alto y duro, y Kira Tsubasa estuvo en cada uno. _

_Cada estoque, cada golpe, cada crujir de la madera. En los gritos de victoria, en los gemidos frustrantes de derrota, en los ceños fruncidos de concentración y en los gritos de derrota. _

_Kira Tsubasa los vio todos. _

_Sus penetrantes ojos verdes observaron cada movimiento, escuchó cada halago y reprimenda. Ella fue la primera en aplaudir los avances y en dar vítores de apoyo cuando parecía que Honoka perdería. _

_Para el final de la última semana, con un grito de ánimo de Tsubasa, Umi perdió tres rondas seguidas, dejando invicta a la chica._

_Estaba lista._

_Pero Umi no. _

_Umi no estaba lista para sentir el surgimiento de una lejanía. _

_Umi no estaba lista para dejar de ser la primera en felicitarla. No ser la primera que la ayudara a incorporarse o incluso en ser quien le proporcionara lo necesario para que se secara y calmara su sed._

_Era pequeñas cosas sin importancia, cosas que comenzaban a importarle cuando ya no era quien las hacía. _

_Tampoco había caminatas juntas de regreso a casa después de la escuela. Ahora eran un viaje cómodo en auto cada que Tsubasa pasaba a recogerlas, asegurando que no deseaba que Honoka perdiera la energía que necesitaría para la competencia. _

_No más abrazos, no más confort. No más calidez, ni tiempo a solas. Ahora eran Honoka, Umi y Tsubasa. _

_Umi comenzaba a sentir una extraña e inusual distancia entre Honoka y ella. Y lo peor es que no podía culpar a Tsubasa. Podía ver en ella el genuino aprecio hacia su amiga y su interés en congeniar con las dos. Admiraba sus esfuerzos por encajar en las diferencias de su relación, en la seriedad con la que trataba la competencia y el apoyo que les proporcionaba a ambas. _

_Admitía haber tenido una impresión terrible de ella, muy lejos de la diva que su mente proyectó por su profesión. Tsubasa era sensible y atenta. Una buena amiga._

_Una amiga que se había ganado el cariño y la confianza de Honoka. _

_Pero, aun a pesar de la buena influencia de la actriz, el sentimiento de soledad comenzaba a agobiarla. Con la presencia de la otra chica, no encontró ningún momento para hablarle de los planes de sus padres sobre su futuro. _

_No le había contado de que ya había tenido una primera cita con aquél muchacho del que hablaron y que, en las cenas de su familia, la mención de una segunda era un tema recurrente. _

_Quería que cuando le dijera a Honoka, hubiera un tiempo suficiente con ella para que hablaran a fondo, la consolara y pudiera sentir su risa, que eliminaba todas las preocupaciones. Algo que no podía ocurrir debido a la presencia de Tsubasa y a los extensos entrenamientos. Al menos en ellos lograba despejar su mente y hacer a un lado su necesidad. _

_La semana terminó y con ello, el torneo. _

_Trabajaron tan duro para ese momento, Honoka estaba lista y preparada. Una rival digna y reconocible. Todo Otonokizaka estaba ahí, vitoreando su nombre en cada estocada, en cada deslizamiento y defensa. Su presencia era imponente, su porte galante y su técnica muy singular. Un estilo entre el kendo tradicional y la energía que la misma Honoka exudaba. _

—_Honoka está increíble. Nadie podría pensar que puede ser un poco holgazana._

_Tsubasa estaba a su lado, en el lugar que le correspondía al equipo técnico de los competidores. Vestía con el uniforme deportivo de la escuela y usaba peluca y lentes para ocultar su identidad. Un disfraz que parecía funcionar, todos estaban volcados en la competencia como para notar a una reconocida actriz juvenil cargando toallas y agua. _

—_Honoka puede tomarse las cosas enserio cuando se necesita —dijo Umi, sin perder ni un momento de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo. _

—_Ella es tan admirable y fuerte, realmente no se da cuenta del efecto que puede tener en los demás. _

_Un efecto positivo, pensó, pero algo le decía que ella se refería a otra cosa. _

—_Umi-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_Sus ojos no dejaron los movimientos de Honoka._

—_Claro._

—_¿Qué clase de relación tienes con ella?_

—_Es mi amiga de la infancia, por supuesto —respondió de inmediato. Su mandíbula se tensó cuando un certero corte asestó en el hombro de Honoka. Podía imaginar el dolor y el aturdimiento que sentiría por unos segundos antes de revertir el ataque. _

—_Así que es sólo eso. Bueno, supongo que mis oportunidades no son nulas entonces. _

_Fue ahí cuando sus ojos dejaron la figura de su amiga y se centraron en la sonrisa confiada y esperanzada de la castaña._

—_¿A qué oportunidades te refieres?_

_La sonrisa de Tsubasa se hizo más grande, sus ojos brillaron._

—_Eso es…_

"_¡Tsuki-men! ¡Punto! ¡El combate se acabó!"_

_._

_._

* * *

El auto se estacionó lentamente frente al portón, podía sentir el calor disminuir del motor conforme se detenía.

La calle afuera lucía bastante ajena, diferente a lo poco que lograba recordar.

—Todo ha cambiado —comentó, mirando los edificios que comenzaban a construirse alrededor del pequeño barrio. Ahora parecía que en cualquier momento se caerían y destruirían las pocas casas tradicionales que aún se resistían—. No se siente como si hubiera sido mi hogar.

—Lo es.

—Lo fue.

Las imágenes se materializaron, atravesando las paredes y dándole una visión infrarroja de lo que le esperaba detrás de las puertas. Vio a su padre usando su hakama en el dojo, a su madre tomando el té con su estudiante durante la práctica, a su abuela con su diadema sujetando su naginata en la cintura, y en la luz que alumbraba el dojo todas las mañanas.

Avanzando aún más, siguió el rastro de los rayos del sol apuntar a una dirección conocida, bastante cerca y al mismo tiempo, tan fuera de su alcance. El auto estaba cerrado, con la calefacción protegiéndolas del frío venidero del invierno. Estaba segura de poder sentir la filtración del olor a pan recién horneado.

Todas esas cosas quemaban pequeñas partes de su corazón.

—Podemos quedarnos el tiempo que quieras.

La mano de Maki sobre su hombro fue el regreso a la realidad. Las imágenes desaparecieron, las sensaciones no.

—Si lo pienso más, querré irme. Pero gracias por acompañarme —sonrió. Apreciaba que su amiga decidiera estar a su lado en esos momentos. No se consideraba aún lo suficiente fuerte como para manejar una crisis sola.

—Te dije que dejaras de agradecerme, soy tu amiga, si me necesitas estaré aquí.

Maki se parecía a la Honoka del pasado, tan dispuesta a escucharla, a permanecer a su lado.

Esa Honoka ya no existía. Ni siquiera en muchos de sus recuerdos.

.

Inhaló profundo, deseando poder tomar una de esas píldoras milagrosas que adormecían la mente, pero la doctora Minami fue muy clara en decirle que debía enfrentarse en sus mejores sentidos.

Sería fácil si supiera qué esperar, pero no tenía idea de las reacciones que su llegada tendría, ¿una bienvenida calurosa de parte de los padres a los que no había visto en siete años? ¿Una reprimenda por haber cortado el contacto con ellos? Sin tarjetas de navidad, ni felicitaciones de cumpleaños o regalos de año nuevo. Era como si Umi siempre hubiera estado sola.

—Debo dejar de pensarlo —Desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto.

Maki la siguió, apagando el motor y guardando las llaves en su bolsillo.

El frío invernal les pegó directo en la cara, desprotegidas de la calefacción del auto. Sus vellos se erizaron y un halo de aliento se escapó de cada una cuando chillaron de sorpresa a causa de la ventisca.

—Los edificios suelen ser una perfecta barrera para evitar el viento frío —mencionó Maki, al enrollar la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

—Esa ciudad de luces está absorbiendo el vecindario.

Umi miró alrededor las pocas casas que se mantenían, luchando contra el inevitable destino de la urbanización. En sus tiempos de estudiante, cuando se detenía a observar alguna casa vacía con la cinta de aviso de demolición, sólo podía sentir el desprecio correr por sus venas, temiendo el momento en que ella misma fuese aplastada por el cambio.

Nunca se imaginó que la destrucción la alcanzaría de una forma diferente, y que lo que tanto odiaba se convertiría en su nuevo hogar. En cambio, ahora el lugar se sentía ajeno y ella era solamente como un fantasma merodeando.

Con pasos pesados, caminó hacia la entrada con Maki siguiéndola. Su presencia ayudaba a calmar sus crecientes nervios y a frenar las ganas de regresar. La expectativa de lo que encontraría era agobiante. Imágenes de años atrás, de días felices, de sombras que se alzaban sobre sus atrofiados recuerdos.

La sensación de una vieja compañía que rebosaba energía a su lado, que solía acompañarla cuando los rayos del sol de la tarde aún se negaban a ceder ante la noche.

—Puedo tocar por ti —sugirió Maki, percatándose de su ansiedad.

Debería negarse y demostrar que estaba preparada para esto. Sería lo ideal.

—Por favor.

Pero no podía hacerlo. No cuando sentía sus manos hormigueantes y temblorosos.

La compositora asintió, se adelantó unos pasos dejando a Umi detrás. La vio levantar el brazo, llegar al timbre y presionarlo.

Un pitido.

Dos pitidos.

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. La garganta se le secó. La sensación de vértigo la envolvió con fuerza y su visión comenzó a parpadear. Intentó abrir la boca para inhalar aire, pero el frío que se metió a sus pulmones le terminó de cerrar la garganta.

Reconocía esto. La doctora le dijo que estos ataques podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y lugar una vez que el desbloqueo comenzó, nunca estaba lista para la sensación de estar al borde de un desmayo.

—¡Umi! —sintió los brazos de Maki sostenerla antes de que las piernas terminaran de fallarle y perdiera el equilibrio. No sentía más que el fuego quemarle el interior, ignorando el vendaval helado del ambiente— Tienes que respirar Umi, tienes que calmarte.

Lo intentó. Una y otra vez obligó a sus pulmones a inhalar aire. Parpadeó tantas veces tratando de mantenerse consciente y alejar el terror que la consumía.

—¿¡Umi-san!?

A través del nubarrón de emociones que luchaban en su interior, la voz senil se hizo oír.

Umi la reconoció de inmediato, y al torbellino que ya tenía, se añadieron nuevas emociones: comprensión, risas, apoyo, bromas, cariño. Fueron ellas las que se alzaron sobre los miedos y rencores y la trajeron de regreso al mundo.

Enfocó la mirada al frente, ojos ámbar rodeados por arrugas y una sonrisa tambaleante la observaron. Lágrimas se desbordaron en las dos mujeres.

—Abuela.

.

.

* * *

La almohada debajo de sus piernas eran un increíble alivio. Suaves, esponjosas y cálidas. El té humeante despertó por completo sus sentidos, aunque la inquietud no desapareció ni menos el agobio, sus ojos miraban a la puerta con ahínco.

—No temas, ellos se han ido a pasar las festividades con tu hermana. Yo soy muy vieja para un recorrido de 12 horas, y, de todas formas, no les caigo demasiado bien. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera han pensado en mí en todo este tiempo.

El comentario de su abuela apaciguó un poco su corazón, y al mismo tiempo, hundió alguna pequeña esperanza de saber a fondo las razones de su distancia.

Miró a su abuela, sus facciones estaban más arrugadas, los párpados caían gruesos sobre sus ojos ocultándolos un poco, el paso de los años se llevaron su vitalidad. Ahora se veía tan lejos, tan vieja y extraña.

—Ha sido un tiempo Umi-san, un tiempo bastante largo. Llegué a creer que moriría antes de volver a verte.

Dolió escuchar su suave y melancólica voz. También notó el trabajo de las palabras, el silbido distante de su aliento. Lejos de la dulzura y energía que la caracterizó.

Siete años fue demasiado tiempo.

—Me alegra verte de nuevo, poder escucharte una vez más —La abuela Sonoda la miró con una mezcla de amor y fragilidad.

Honoka no era la única a la que extrañaba, no era la única que la hacía sentir amada y apreciada. Se odió por no acordarse tampoco de eso, su abuela no lo merecía.

—Lo siento —dijo—, siento no haber pensado en usted.

Sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas.

—No, tenías toda la razón para olvidarme… no te apoyé lo suficiente, no luché por ti —replicó afligida su abuela.

Umi meneó la cabeza, no entendía a qué se refería su abuela, pero sí que necesitaba su perdón. Uno de muchos.

—Lo siento —repitió—. No tienes la culpa de nada, yo me alejé e intenté hacerme creer que no existían. Que nadie estaba para mí.

Pero si hubo alguien. Una persona que se atrevió a tomarla de la mano y sacarla del agujero en el que se metió. Maki, su amiga compositora, quien les dio el tiempo y la oportunidad de estar a solas en la sala de la residencia, mientras ella, no muy lejos, vigilaba que todo estuviera bien. Gracias a ella podía enfrentarse a esto.

Gracias a ella y la esperanza de recuperar el amor que perdió.

—Hablas como si no recordaras lo que sucedió, ¿realmente nos has perdonado? ¿Es por eso que has venido?

Las preguntas de su abuela la sorprendieron, ¿perdonarles? ¿qué era lo que debía perdonar?

Apretó la taza de té con sus manos, obligándose a sentir el líquido caliente. La duda inundó su cabeza.

—N-No comprendo lo que dices, ¿por qué debo perdonarlos? —preguntó, tras una pausa. Se removió en el tatami, sus rodillas resintieron la postura que olvidó por años.

La abuela la observó sorprendida, la arruga de su frente se frunció sobre los ojos. La examinó en silencio, observando cada pedazo de rostro y palmo de su cuerpo, el escrutinio fue incómodo pero reflexivo, la anciana buscaba en ella algún atisbo de broma en su pregunta.

—No recuerdas —finalmente dijo, sin rodeos. Abriendo los ojos en sorpresa, la sabiduría llenándola de comprensión.

Asintió. Bajó la cabeza, apenada.

—Tengo amnesia —admitió con pena—. A causa de por algún tipo de shock y consumo excesivo de… —Calló, no podía terminar la frase, su abuela no merecía saber qué tan bajo cayó— Recuerdo que hubo un problema, pero no consigo relacionar las caras, nombres o actos. Incluso las cosas sencillas se vuelven imposibles de recordar, mi memoria se distorsiona y deteriora.

—Oh mi querida Umi, ¿qué fue lo que te hicimos? —escuchar la culpa en su abuela fue un golpe duro.

¿Por qué se culpaba? ¿Acaso no fue ella quien simplemente se alejó? Si no era así, si las cosas que ocurrieron no fueron tan simples… entonces…

Se levantó del asiento, sus piernas entumecidas reaccionaron a su súplica y la hicieron avanzar firme hasta el lado de su abuela que la observaba asombrada. Tomó sus manos entre las suyas y con ojos suplicantes, rogó:

—Por favor abuela, cuéntame todo lo que sepas. Necesito saberlo. He venido por respuestas para que mi alma deje de atormentarme, y también, para tener fe de que puedo enmendarme y regresar a su lado, al lado de Honoka.

Esperaba que su ruego fuera suficiente, que su abuela escuchara el dolor de su corazón y finalmente alejara la nube de su mente. Sin embargo, su respuesta desechó cualquier ilusión.

—Mi querida niña —Un pequeño hipo acompañó el llanto. La mujer atrajo a Umi hacia su regazo, acarició su cabello con ligeros toques y la arrulló con cariño—, si no puedes recordar, es porque los dioses así lo quieren. No puedes luchar contra ello, ha sido una gran bendición para mí saber que no me odias. Siento que ahora puedo morir en paz, aún tengo tu amor, Umi. Aún lo tengo.

.

Los ruegos del Umi fueron en vano, su abuela los ignoró todos. Con ella en su regazo, se dedicó a contarle sobre lo mucho que había pasado en ese tiempo, sobre la escuela que su padre reabrió, el acercamiento de su hermana mayor, su boda y del nieto tan esperado que nació hacía dos años. El futuro heredero del clan Sonoda.

Pese a la vejez, la mujer fue muy hábil para evitar hablar de algo que la relacionara al pasado, dejando a Umi en la penumbra.

No sabía si sentirse feliz de que estuvieran hablando o sentirse decepcionada por su falta de cooperación. Decidió no darle muchas vueltas, aún si ella no quería hablar, de una u otra forma daría con la verdad. Estaba decidida a conseguirlo.

Umi le contó un poco sobre su vida, a lo que se dedicó. La fama que consiguió y los proyectos en puerta que le esperaban. Le habló sobre la película y no reprimió hablar sobre quién sería su protagonista. Esperaba que, con la mención, su abuela reaccionara y abriera su corazón, sin embargo, más allá del susto y pasmo que surcó su rostro, no dijo nada.

—Tal vez no tenga muchos de mis recuerdos, pero si algo tengo en claro es que por mucho tiempo reprimí mis verdaderos sentimientos. Dejé que decidieran sobre mi vida, y acepté cosas que detestaba. No me siento orgullosa de las cosas que hice después de irme, pero sin ellas no estaría enfrentándome ahora. Amo a Honoka, y esta vez haré las cosas bien.

—Aún sin memoria, eso fue lo único que te negaste a olvidar. Ojalá el pasado pudiera tirarse como un objeto viejo y no verse como una reliquia tras el cristal, intocable. Es una lástima que un sentimiento tan hermoso, fuera el causante de nuestras desgracias. Una persona equivocada.

Con las palabras dichas, una cosa le fue segura. Todo estaba enlazado. Aquello que ocurrió con Honoka fue de tal gravedad que afectó a su familia. Umi no se marchó de casa, fue exiliada.

.

—Es increíble que este haya sido tu cuarto, parece que nadie hubiera dormido aquí nunca.

Umi estuvo de acuerdo. La cama impecable tenía plástico encima para proteger del polvo las sábanas blancas. Las repisas estaban vacías, las paredes pintadas. No había escritorio ni ropa en el armario. Ninguna calceta olvidada, ninguna calcomanía pegada por error.

La pequeña habitación se veía tan grande con nada más que la cama y las cortinas cerradas.

—No sólo me echaron, quisieron desaparecerme de su vida, ¿te das cuenta? Debí hacer algo imperdonable, sino, ¿por qué querían olvidarme? Incluso aceptaron a mi hermana mayor, que se fue cuando yo era una niña. Ellos estaban enojados, y muchas veces dijeron que no regresaría de nuevo, y ahora, ya tienen incluso un digno heredero de ella.

—Tus padres son muy intensos, al menos los míos dejaron el escritorio y conservaron los peluches. Probablemente hasta mi padre duerme con alguno.

—¡Maki!

La compositora se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa culpable.

—Lo siento, no veo mejor forma de aligerar el ambiente.

Umi negó, suspirando. La habitación estaba tan vacía que era imposible de encontrar algo. Recordaba no haberse llevado todas sus cosas, claro que nunca imaginó que desaparecerían y ni siquiera sabía si las tiraron o la escondieron en otro lugar. La casa era demasiado grande como para buscar, le llevaría días y no estaba segura de soportar estar ahí por tanto tiempo.

—¿Nunca tuviste no sé… un escondite secreto? Un hueco en la pared, una teja suelta del piso, un cajón en la azotea.

—Me extraña que tuvieras algunas de esas cosas.

De nuevo la compositora se encogió de hombros.

—En algún lugar tenía que meter mis canciones y discos.

Umi siguió escrudiñando, tratando de recordar algunas de las cosas que pasaron ahí.

Noches en vela de tareas, videos de campeonatos de kendo, hojas sueltas de relatos, uniforme tendido en el armario, una mesa con un par de trofeos, portarretratos con fotos enmarcadas de campeonatos, fotos de ella y Honoka… el flash en su memoria fue relampagueante cuando una foto olvidada apareció de pronto.

En medio de las demás, grande e impresionante. Tres chicas posaban en ella, alegres y extasiadas. Honoka en el centro sostenía un trofeo gigante, con el sudor perlando su piel. A su lado derecho estaba Umi, con el orgullo en toda su expresión, mirando encantadoramente a la cámara y al otro lado… cabello castaño, ojos verdes, un poco más baja que las dos. Esa chica no miraba a la cámara; miraba a Honoka con tal admiración y… ¿devoción? Su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Honoka, marcando su dominio, ¿quién era ella? ¿qué hacía ahí...? ¿Dónde estaba esa foto?

.

.

.

* * *

—Muy bien, oficialmente el viaje ha sido una pérdida de tiempo.

Maki estaba frustrada, tanto como lo estaba ella. Habló con su abuela y quedó en algunos buenos términos, aunque la intención del viaje no fue esa.

—Estoy peor que antes. Creí que regresar a casa me ayudaría, pero sólo me ha traído más dudas. Y si me encontrara con mis padres dudo que el resultado fuera diferente.

—El lado bueno es que ahora sabes que te odian y no sólo te fuiste. Tenía razón en sospechar.

Refunfuñó.

Nada salió como esperaba.

Las dos estaban de vuelta en el auto, a las afueras de la casa Sonoda después de rechazar la comida que la abuela de Umi les ofreció. En otras circunstancias podría haber aceptado, sólo que, con la negativa de la ayuda, lo que menos quería era permanecer ahí. La anciana pareció entender el conflicto y las dejó ir. Parecía que saber que Umi no recordaba le otorgaba una paz que no estaba dispuesta a perder.

—¿Lograste recordar algo más? ¿Alguna otra idea de a dónde ir? —Maki preguntó cautelosamente.

El ataque de pánico que sufrió al inicio no tenía indicios de regresar, a pesar de la nueva tensión que sentía. Umi se recostó en el asiento, con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo del coche.

—Se supone que mi amnesia empieza en el incidente y las cosas antes como después no logro recordarlas. Sin embargo, he descubierto que hay a alguien a quien tampoco recuerdo. Una chica. Había una foto dónde ella estaba, en el día en que Honoka ganó el campeonato de kendo de escuelas. Creo que esa chica también tiene algo que ver con todo esto.

—Eso debe ser una especie de avance, si logras saber quién es podrías tener otra pista ¿dónde está la foto?

Umi suspiró.

—No lo sé. No la tengo yo y ya viste mi cuarto. Ignoro si fue tirada o fue ocultada.

—Estamos como al principio —bufó Maki—. ¿Algo más? ¿Qué tal ese compromiso del que hablaste? ¿Eso puedes recordarlo?

—Sigue siendo borroso. Fue antes de la graduación. Mi padre me prometió con su mejor estudiante. Creía que sería un digno heredero del clan, él siempre estuvo orgulloso del apellido. Era bueno y atento, pero también era soberbio y presumido. No me llevaba tan bien con él, pero mi padre le tenía tanto aprecio que no pude negarme a sus intentos de emparejarnos. La fecha del compromiso formal fue puesta para un mes después de la graduación, en una ceremonia tradicional. Por supuesto que eso nunca pasó, es en ese lapso dónde ocurrió lo de Honoka y mis recuerdos desaparecen.

—¿Honoka sabía de esto? —preguntó Maki, con suspicacia.

—No, no pude decirle. Temía que, si le decía, ella se alejaría de mí. Que me odiaría.

Maki no lo entendió.

—¿Por qué ella se alejaría? Si era tu amiga, ella debió apoyarte.

El aturdimiento la golpeó. Era cierto, Honoka la apoyaría si le contaba lo que estaba sucediendo, eso fue lo que siempre hizo con sus problemas, entonces, ¿por qué tuvo miedo? La foto de la chica misteriosa flotó a su alrededor.

Maki estaba en las mismas, sumida en pensamientos. Sólo que a ella su mente sana si le funcionaba para hilar las cosas y encontrar respuestas. Umi podría intentarlo, no obstante, eso ocasionaría una migraña terrible y algún posible ataque de nuevo. No estaba lista para otro tan pronto.

—El enojo pudo deberse a algo relacionado con ese compromiso, ¿sabes por qué se canceló?

—Mi abuela habló de una persona equivocada y que no pude olvidar mis sentimientos por Honoka cuando le hablé de ellos —Umi se irguió del asiento, su cabeza comenzaba a girar algunas ruedas—. Ella sabía de mis sentimientos y mis padres también, tal vez… tal vez se enteraron. Eso es un gran golpe para su vanidad, que su hija a quién tanto entrenaron y de quién tenían esperanza de continuar con la casta estuviera enamorada de una chica, era suficiente para exiliarme, ¡tiene sentido!

—No, no lo tiene.

—¿Eh? —Umi se asombró de la severidad de la negación de Maki—, ¿qué quieres decir?

—Si fueran mis padres, me hubieran obligado a casarme quisiera o no. E incluso si me echaran sin concretarlo, no eliminarían todo rastro de mí. Y tu abuela afirmaba tener culpa. Hay algo más en todo esto. Algo que les obligara a cancelar y desaparecerte para reparar su orgullo ¿Recuerdas el nombre de ese chico? Si es alguien de buena familia tal vez pueda tener algunas conexiones que me ayudaran a encontrarlo.

Tenía que recordar, tenía que esforzarse y traer ese nombre a su mente. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó los puños y obligó a sus pensamientos enfocarse. Maki esperó paciente, preparada por si algo salía mal en el retroceso.

Tras unos minutos, Umi se rindió.

—No logro hacerlo. No hay nada ahí. Lo siento.

Maki meneó la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Esto fue revelador. La doctora te dijo que las cosas relacionadas al incidente no las recordarías, eso significa que el compromiso y la chica misteriosa están relacionados. Mira, ahora tenemos dos pistas más en este embrollo.

Sólo su amiga podía ver el lado bueno, ella en cambio sólo se encontraba con más problemas y obstáculos para enmendar su pena.

—Será mejor que volvamos.

—A la orden.

Maki arrancó el auto que ya estaba vivo con la calefacción y el motor encendidos. Avanzaron por las calles semi-desiertas del barrio, cruzando las puertas cerradas de casas antiguas de madera. Justo antes de doblar la esquina, las ansias de Umi se hicieron presentes.

—Hay otro lugar al que quiero ir.

—Dime por dónde debo ir —Maki no rebatió la idea.

Si estaba nerviosa de ir a su casa, lo que sentía en ese momento era un millón de veces peor. Umi dirigió a Maki como una experta navegante entre las aberturas y caminos del vecindario. No avanzaron tan lejos, sólo fue un par de vueltas y pronto estuvieron ahí.

Olía delicioso, un aroma que excitaba todos sus sentidos. La Panadería Homura lucía impenetrable y magnífica como siempre, detenida en el tiempo y peleando duro contra el paso del tiempo.

El llanto apareció de nuevo, por las memorias que la inundaron, memorias de tiempos felices rodeada de harina, con masa pegada en la cara y con el olor impregnando su ropa. Memorias de sabores dulces y amargos, de azúcar glaseada y de té amargo.

Años de gloria en su adolescencia, de felicidad y amor.

Maki entendió el porqué de su llanto, y conmovida por el dolor de su amiga, bajó del auto a paso firme y entró a la tienda por todos los panes y dulces que pudieran entrar en su bolsa, dispuesta a hacer que los buenos recuerdos perduraran lo suficiente y quitaran el peso angustiante que Umi sentía.

Al menos fue la intención inicial, porque cuando estuvo dentro de la tienda, la osadía llenó su cuerpo y paciente, esperó a ser atendida por quién fuera.

Una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes vestida de delantal y con un paño en la cabeza fue su vendedora.

—Bienvenida a la tienda de dulces Homura, ¿qué desea llevar? Tenemos una gran variedad de manjus, judías, dangos, panes y mochis recién hechos.

—He escuchado muchas recomendaciones del lugar, lo famoso y exquisito de sus dulces. Quiero comprobarlo por mí misma, así que compraré dos de cada uno de lo que tengas —pidió sonriendo, la chica se asombró de semejante petición para después iluminarse de dicha.

—¡En seguida señorita!

Durante el lapso de tiempo, se dedicó a observar cada palmo de la tienda. Tenía la impresión de que encontraría algo que le ayudara.

En una pared, había una serie de fotos de personajes de la televisión, actrices, cantantes, actores de drama. No eran muchos, pero podía sentir la presunción que la tienda quería mostrar. En ellas estaba al menos uno de lo que creía eran miembros de la familia Kousaka, incluyendo el tormento de su amiga. Una foto en especial llamó su atención, una joven Honoka entregaba una bolsa a una chica sonriente de estatura baja e indistinguibles facciones.

—Tsubasa Kira también pasó por aquí, ¿eh?

El sonido de una campana regresó su atención al mostrador. La chica vendedora ya tenía unas tres bolsas llenas ahí, esperándola. Maki fue de inmediato y pagó por ellas dejando una buena propina. Vio cómo los ojos juveniles chispeaban de agradecimiento.

—Ha sido un placer atenderle, espero regrese pronto —dijo.

—Pienso hacerlo, cualquiera quisiera comprar algo del hogar donde salió la grandiosa actriz Kousaka Honoka —mencionó, tomando las bolsas.

Al mirar de nuevo a la vendedora, pudo ver en la sonrisa forzada, lo extraño que fue escuchar el nombre. Aun así, continuó su ataque.

—Soy fan de sus trabajos, es una espléndida actriz, y ahora que encarnará a la protagonista de la película de la increíble escritora Umi Sonoda, ¡no puedo esperar a verla!

Las monedas cayeron en golpe seco sobre el escritorio, borrando todo rastro de anterior alegría.

—Lo siento mucho, pero, ¿podría no mencionar ese nombre aquí? Sonoda… ese apellido no es bienvenido aquí.

Maki intentó mantener la sonrisa. Después de todo, si encontró algo.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué? He leído sus obras y son especiales, completamente fascinantes. Con esta película y en manos de Kousaka-san, ¡será un éxito!

—¡Umi Sonoda no es ninguna escritora ni una buena persona! Ella es… detestable, horrible, ¡un monstruo! ¡No sé cómo mi hermana ha sido capaz de pensar estar con ella! ¡No después de romperle la cara, de que abu…!

—¡YUKIHO BASTA!

Una mujer mayor de cabellos rojizos apareció por el umbral de la cocina, enojada. Podía notar la amenaza en su aura. Maki retrocedió.

Yukiho estaba jadeando mientras lloraba. Sin querer reveló algo imprudente.

La señora Kousaka miró a Maki, imperturbable.

—Regrésale el dinero Yukiho, señorita, puede llevarse todo gratis con la condición de no decir nada de lo que mi estúpida hija dijo. Por favor.

La compositora tragó duro, sentía la piel erizada.

—Quédense con ello —dijo—, nunca diré nada. Lo siento.

Dio media vuelta y se fue. Escuchó algunos sollozos tras la puerta, no se atrevió a voltear.

Había descubierto algo más. Y ahora sabía dónde encontraría las respuestas de Umi.

Se metió al auto sudando frío después de dejar las bolsas atrás. Se puso el cinturón y fue hasta ahí cuando notó el silencio del coche. Se volteó asustada hacia Umi, creyendo encontrarla inconsciente o incluso, no encontrarla.

En cambio, ella tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando sus manos, estupefacta.

—¿U-Umi?

—Daichi Kira.

—¿Qué?

—Lo he recordado, el nombre de mi prometido.

La revelación fue un balde de agua fría. El hermano de Tsubasa Kira.

.

.

.

* * *

_N/A:_

_¡EPA! ¡Sigo viva! Por si me creían muerta pos no (¿) Ha sido un largo, largo tiempo, muy complicado, lleno de cambios y desastres mundiales. De verdad que aprecio todo su apoyo y cariño y que sigan a la espera de la culminación de esta historia. ¡Muchas, muchas gracias!_


End file.
